Boy In Luv (ONE WAY)
by Mr. KHC
Summary: No summary just read.. this story tell about Jongin's life..enjoy... YAOI/ HunKai /ChanKai/ChanBaek/ KaiBaek/ E-coBaek / PREQUEL 1of 2 and bonus part 3
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Boy In Luv**

**Author : Mr_KHC and AL**

**Genre : Romance, ****Drama****, Hurt, ****Crispy Lay's, ****YAOI,**** Slice Of Life,**** etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Byun Baekhyun**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast : U will find inside there**

**Pair : ChanKai, ChanBaek, KaiBaek, HunKai**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Disclaimer :**** Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya**** dan sahabat saya****, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam...**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**Anyyeong... /lambai-lambai**

**Kekeke...kali ini saya dateng bawa FF baru lagi, tapi ini kolab bareng temen saya, sebut saja AL entah apa yang ada di otak kami, tiba-tiba tercetus untuk membuat fanfict semacem ini.**

**Happy read all..love u all..**

**SUMMARY..? no summary just read... xD**

**KHC****-N-AL============**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boy in Luv**

Masih terhitung awal memasuki musim gugur, namun tak seperti biasa, awan terlihat mendung pagi ini bahkan ramalan cuaca di televisi mengatakan akan terjadi hujan hari ini, namun tak mengurungkan niat orang-orang untuk memulai aktivitas mereka hari ini meskipun mereka mengenakan mantel yang sedikit tebal dengan sebuah payung di tangan mereka. Begitu pula dengan namja tan manis yang tengah duduk di sebuah halte sedang membaca buku tentang sejarah Korea selatan, menunggu bis yang akan membawanya ke sekolah pagi ini. Panggil saja Kim Jongin siswa tingkat 3 semester akhir, hanya tinggal menunggu hari ujian tiba, dan inilah kesibukannya saat ini, belajar, belajar, dan belajar, namun sebenarnya Jongin tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu karena pada dasarnya ia memang jenius, hanya saja ia memang gemar membaca, membaca apapun yang ia lihat.

Tak lama bis yang ia tunggu datang, Jongin segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bis, dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong namun nihil karena semua kursi telah terisi, dengan sangat terpaksa ia berdiri dengan memegang ring yang berada diatasnya. Sebenarnya jika ia mengikuti saran sang Eomma untuk membawa mobil sendiri, mungkin ia tak akan sesulit ini, namun ia lebih memilih untuk memakai transportasi umum, karena setidaknya ia bisa mengurangi jumlah pembuangan gas emisi ke udara di pagi hari lagipula tak ada salahnya jika menggunakan transportasi umum, ia bisa memperhatikan sekitar sambil menunggu bis sampai di depan sekolahnya.

30 menit berlalu, Jongin telah sampai di sekolahnya dan disana, tepat disana para fans-nya telah menantinya, ia segera memasuki gerbang sekolah karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6. 45, yang artinya 15 menit lagiles tambahan di pagi hari akan segera dimulai, ia bergegas berjalan kearah kelasnya yang sialnya berada di lantai kedua dengan sangat terpaksa ia menerobos kerumunan fans-nya dengan sesekali tersenyum saat para fans menyapanya, dan juga memberikan bingkisan untuknya, sebenarnya ia tak tega menolak pemberian dari mereka namun ia tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk meladeni para fans-nya hari ini, mengapa ia memiliki banyak fans? Tentu saja karena Jongin adalah seorang kapten tim basket di sekolah mereka, anak dari pemilik 'Pegasus' aoutomotive sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam perakitan mobil-mobil mewah dan sport yang terkenal dengan harganya yang fantastis dan kualitas yang tak bisa diremehkan, bahkan dunia telah mengakui mobil-mobil keluaran perusahaan ini sangat sempurna dan segi performa dan keamanan berkendara, namun bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat mereka-para fans menyukai Jongin, itu juga di karenakan warna kulitnya yang sangat kontras dari teman-teman yang lain, ia memiliki kulit tan yang banyak meng-klaim bahwa warna kulit Jongin sexy, se-sexy tubuh Jongin juga tentunya.

**===Boy In Luv===**

"Haah..haah.." Jongin mengatur nafasnya saat ia berhasil keluar dari kerumunan fans-nya.

"Pagi Jong.." sapa seseorang setelah ia memasuki ruang kelasnya.

"Pagi Baek.." balas Jongin dengan senyum ramahnya. Lalu duduk tepat di samping namja yang ia panggil 'Baek', ia adalah Byun Baekhyun sahabat Jongin sedari kecil. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa ia dan Baekhyun selalu bernasib sama, mulai dari sekolah yang sama, hingga satu kelas yang sama, dan mereka pun tak habis pikir dengan hal itu, takdir mungkin yang membuat mereka menjadi sahabat sejati hingga tua nanti? entahlah.

"Ini hadiahmu untuk hari ini.." ucap Baekhyun sembari memberikan tas plastik besar yang berisi bingkisan dari fans-nya, Jongin yang melihatnya kaget tak percaya jika semakin hari kantong plastik yang Baekhyun bawa semakin besar saja.

"Dan ada bekal makan siang di lokermu.." lanjutnya

"Baiklah..nanti saat istirahat kita makan bersama.." inilah kebiasaan Jongin saat mendapat bingkisan dan bekal makan siang dari fans-nya, ia selalu berbagi dengan sahabatnya, ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tak perlu membawa bekal makan siang, karena pasti ia akan mendapat bekal dari fans-nya, dan benar..itu diluar pikirannya, betapa banyaknya bekal itu jika Jongin menghabiskannya sendirian, bisa-bisa perutnya meledak, dan Jongin menyuruh Baekhyun dan juga teman sekelasnya untuk membantunya memakan bekal makan siang yang telah dibuat oleh fans-nya dan sepertinya mereka tak keberatan.

.

.

"Good morning everyone.." sapa guru Kim seonsaengnim saat memasuki kelas Jongin. Mereka mulai membuka buku pelajaran untuk les tambahan pagi ini dan dimulai pula rintikan hujan turun membasahi bumi korea pagi ini. Jongin menatap sekilas hujan yang membasahi lapangan basket sekolahnya yang tauh dari tempat ia belajar sekarang, karena memang lapangan basket itu berada tepat ditengah hingga siapapun dapat melihat lapangan itu walaupun berada di dalam kelas sekalipun, dan tanpa sadar tangan kanannya meremas kemeja seragamnya mungkin lebih tepatnya ia meremas kalung yang melingkar indah di lehernya yang tertutup seragam sekolah. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Jongin sekarang ia tersenyum lalu kembali fokus pada Kim seonsaengnim yang sedang menerangkan tentang pelajaran bahasa inggris.

...

"Bagaiamana kabar kedekatanmu dengan Chanyeol, Baek?" tanya Jongin saat mereka berdua sedang menikmati makan siang dari para fans Jongin di rooftop sekolah mereka, ya memang ini adalah tempat favorit mereka berdua karena mereka bisa merasakan semilir angin musim gugur walaupun tadi hujan sempat mengguyur tempat dimana mereka berada namun mereka masih menyukainya, aneh.

"Uhuk..uhuk..yha...uhuk.." Baekhyun terkejut seketika tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang menurutnya blak-blak an itu, Jongin membantu menepuk punggung Baekhyun sambil memberinya minum.

"Yha..kenapa kau tanya hal itu eoh..tentu saja dia masih menyukaimu Jongin pabbo..apa dia tak tahu kalau kau su-hmpp" Jongin segera membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya karena ia mendengar ada suara langkah kaki.

'CKLEK'

Benar dugaan Jongin, ada seseorang yang datang kemari, dan ia adalah Park Chanyeol, namja yang memimiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata yang menyukai Jongin, siswa kelas 3 sama seperti Jongin dan Baekhyun namun berbeda kelas, Jongin dan Baekhyun yang berada di kelas 3-A sedangkan Chanyeol berada di kelas 3-D, tambahan, dia juga adalah wakil ketua tim basket, dan ayahnya seorang jendral di sebuah angkatan militer korea.

"Hai...boleh aku bergabung..?" tanyanya, Jongin mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk bergabung dan makan siang bersama mereka, namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya pipinya telah merona sekarang, tebak Jongin, karena ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun telah menyukai Chanyeol semenjak kelas 1namun berbeda dengan Jongin, ia tak menyukai namja tinggi itu sama sekali, walaupun Chanyeol berkali-kali menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongin.

"Apa bekal dari penggemarmu lagi Jong..?" tanya Chanyeol menunjuk kotak bekal makanan yang dibawa Jongin.

"Yaa..begitulah.." jawab Jongin seadanya.

"Apa nanti kau ikut latihan basket..?"

"Tentu saja..karena hari ini yang kutunggu-tunggu untuk berlatih basket lagi.. apa kau mau menemaniku Baek.?" Tawar Jongin

"Ehm..bagaimana ya..maafkan aku Jongin-ah, bukannya aku tak mau tapi aku ada janji dengan Appa-ku untuk belajar bisnis.." jawab Baekhyun tak enak.

"Tak apa Baek.. asal setelah itu kau sukses aku tak akan memarahimu.." celetuk Jongin

"Yha..kau pikir aku namja apa hah.?" Baekhyun menjitak kepala Jongin dan membuat Jongin meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya

"Arra..arra..."

"Kalian sangat dekat sekali ne..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Tentu saja..aku dan Baekhyun adalah sahabat sedari kecil, bukankah begitu Baek..?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menutupi wajahnya yang masih merona.

"Dan juga Baekhyun yang masih single dan ia sedang mencari kekasih sekaligus pendamping hidupnya..., benar Baek?" goda Jongin, yang membuat Baekhyun menginjak kaki Jongin tak manusiawi.

"Hahaha..benarkah itu Baek..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Sudah kubilang iya.." jawab Jongin antusias, yang membuat Baekhyun kesal dan mencubit brutal badan Jongin

"Aw..aw..yha...aku bicara kenyataan..hahaha" ucap Jongin berlari mencoba melepaskan dari kebrutalan Baekhyun yang terus mencubit badannya.

"KEMBALI KAU OH JONGIIINNN!"

" 'Oh'..? bukankah marganya 'Kim'?" ucap Chanyeol bermonolog ria.

.

.

.

**======Boy In Luv=====**

**3.****45 Pm**

Terdengar suara decitan sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai dan bola yang di-drabble menggema di seluruh ruangan, tak lupa teriakan histeris dari para penonton yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Ya, hari ini-sabtu sore setelah mata pelajaran berakhir, di lapangan basket indoor sedang diadakan latihan dari para pemain basket inti, yang mana berisi beberapa siswa kelas 1, 2, dan kelas 3 yang dibagi menjadi dua kelompok yakni senior dan junior yang mana para junior akan mengikuti turnamen, mau tak mau senior menjadi lawan tanding mereka ,dan dua diantara para pemain seniornya adalah Jongin sang ketua klub sekaligus kapten dari tim senior dan juga Chanyeol.

Semua pemain saling berebut bola dan memasukkannya kedalam ring, namun sepertinya mereka tak se-gesit Jongin yang memiliki no punggung 88 ia dan timnya telah mendapatkan nilai 18 di quarter ke-empat dan hanya tersisa waktu 2 menit yang dimiliki oleh tim junior untuk mencetak skor pertama, seperti tak ada ampun untuk para junior mereka, tim senior masih gencar merebut bola dari tangan lawannya.

'PRIIIITTT!'

Wasit telah meniup peluit yang artinya pertandingan telah usai dengan skor 18-0 kemenangan berada pada tim senior.

Jongin berjalan ketepi lapangan di tempat duduk para pemain basket, ia mengambil backpack hitam-nya, ia merogoh tas-nya, mengambil handuk dan.. tunggu "Dimana botol air mineralku? sial! Pasti ulah fans" batin Jongin, ia segera menegakkan badannya dan mulai menghitung dalam hati 1..., 2...

"Oppa...emm...i-ini untukmu.. kau pasti haus, terimalah!" dan 3.. tepat dugaannya, ada yeoja yang menawarkan minuman kepadanya. Jongin mendongak dan melihat yeoja itu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dengan wajah bersemu malu.

Merasa tak enak jika menolak, Jongin menerima botol berisi air mineral tersebut tak lupa ia mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Gomawo.."

"Ne oppa...saranghae!" ucap yeoja itu blak-blakan.

Jongin yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum "Maaf aku tak bisa menjawabnya.." ucap Jongin ramah, yeoja itu yang tadinya berwajah bahagia tiba-tiba murung dan sepertinya menahan tangisannya, yeoja itu berbalik lalu berlari meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya lalu meminum air mineral pemberian yeoja itu.

"Ah...apa ini sudah genap 200 orang yang kau tolak Jong..?" tanya rekan se-timnya setelah ia duduk di samping Jongin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan keringat- Minseok, defense kebanggaan tim-nya

"Entahlah aku tak menghitungnya.."

"Kalau menurut hitunganku, ini sudah genap 200 termasuk Chanyeol sebanyak 50 kali namun kau selalu menolaknya, wae...? kenapa kau tak mau menerimanya sekali saja..?" ucap Minseok

"Aku tak bisa melakukan itu..ada banyak alasan kenapa aku tak menerimanya..sudah dulu ne.." jawab Jongin sambil mengenakan jaket varsity-nya yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam tas, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan lapangan basket.

..

Jongin berjalan melewati koridor, hingga ia sampai di ruangan yang berisi loker-loker para siswa. Jongin berjalan menuju lokernya yang mana dilantai telah ada tas plastik dari hadiah para penggemar Jongin yang dikumpulkan Baekhyun pagi tadi dan sepertinya jumlahnya bertambah, Jongin membuka lokernya perlahan, karena ia tau pasti akan ada beberapa barang yang terjatuh dari sana.

'Brugh'

'Glodak'

Benar dugaannya, pasti ada saja barang yang terjatuh dari sana, Jongin berJongkok lalu memunguti hadiah dari para fans-nya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas plastik tadi tak lupa juga yang berada di dalam lokernya ia pindahkan pula. Alasan kenapa Jongin selalu mendapat hadiah dari para fans-nya karena Jongin tak pernah membuang pemberian mereka, dan Jongin selalu membawanya sepulang sekolah, dan itu membuat para penggemarnya senang jika memberi hadiah lagi kepada Jongin setiap harinya.

Jongin mengambil seragam sekolahnya lalu merogoh saku blazernya, Jongin terkejut karena ia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari "Dimana kalungku..?" ucap Jongin, lalu meletakkan kembali blazernya dan mulai mencari kalungnya, berJongkok ke lantai alih-alih jika kalungnya terjatuh di lantai.

Hingga ia berhenti dari kegiatannya, karena melihat sepasang sepatu berada di depannya, Jongin mendongak mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di depannya, "Kau sedang apa..?" tanyanya.

"Ani..aku hanya sedang mencari kalungku.." jawab Jongin lalu berdiri, Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, lalu merogoh saku celana basketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul salib dan juga ada sebuah cincin berwarna perak dan berlian kecil ditengahnya, mirip seperti cincin pernikahan.

"Apa ini milikmu?" tanya Chanyeol menunjukkan kalung yang ia bawa kepada Jongin, Jongin terkejut lalu merebut kalung itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Haah...beruntungnya..thanks Yeol kau menemukannya.." Jongin menghela nafas lalu memakainya.

"Sepertinya kalung itu sangat berharga untukmu..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ne..sangat..karena ini dari orang yang berharga dalam hidupku" jawab Jongin

"Nuguya..? aku jadi penasaran siapa orang yang sangat berharga untukmu.."

"Sudahlah tidak penting..aku duluan.."

"Tunggu.." ucap Chanyeol sembari menarik sebelah tangan Jongin

"Wae..?"

"Katakan siapa orang itu.."

"Yha..tentu saja dia adalah Eomma-ku.."

"Ehm begitu.."

"Wae..? kau tak percaya..?"

"Ani hehe..maaf..aku percaya.." ucap Chanyeol sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sudah ne aku duluan.." pamit Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol sambil menenteng tas plastik besar di tangannya.

...

"Masih gerimis..?" ucap Jongin saat ia akan bersiap pulang, dan melihat rintikan hujan, Jongin berjalan dengan menjadikan tas-nya sebagai payung sementara karena ia lupa tak membawa payung hari ini menuju halte bis.

"Butuh tumpangan..?" tawar seseorang sesaat setelah Jongin sampai di depan halte bis, Chanyeol yang kepalanya menyembul dari balik kaca mobilnya

"Ani..aku naik bis saja, lagipula aku tak langsung pulang kerumah, jadi terima kasih untuk tumpangannya.

"Kau yakin..?" tanya Chanyeol meyakinkan, dan dibalas anggukan mantap dari Jongin.

"Baiklah..aku duluan ne..berhati-hatilah.." ucapnya dibalas senyuman dan jempol oleh Jongin.

..

Tak lama bis tujuan Jongin datang, Jongin segera memasuki bis tersebut dan mencari tempat duduk, sepertinya tak ada satupun tempat duduk yang tersisa lagi.

"Kakak...?" panggil seorang anak kecil kepada Jongin dengan menarik jaket bawah Jongin, Jongin reflek menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Ne..? ada apa adik kecil..?" tanya Jongin sambil berJongkok di depan anak kecil tersebut

"Yha.. Hongbin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan..?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya yang duduk disampinya

"Ani Eomma...kakak ini kacian, dia beldili..dan yang dibawa juja banyak.." ucap anak kecil bernama Hongbin tersebut sambil menunjuk kearah tas plastik yang dibawa Jongin.

"Ah baiklah..kemarilah duduk diatas paha Eomma ne.." ucap Eomma dari anak kecil tersebut lalu menggendong anak kecil itu dan memangkunya

"Duduklah nak.." ucap wanita itu mempersilahkan Jongin duduk, dengan sopan Jongin tersenyum lalu duduk di tempat yang anak kecil tadi tempati.

"Terima kasih Ahjumma.., ah tunggu sebentar.." ucap Jongin lalu mulai mencari sesuatu di dalam tas plastik yang ia bawa.

"Ini untukmu adik kecil.." ucap Jongin sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berukuran sedang dan memberikannya kepada anak kecil tersebut.

"Waaa...apa ini untuk Binnie..?" tanyanya antusias, dan dibalas anggukan serta senyuman dari Jongin.

"Bukalah...hyung juga penasaran dengan isinya.." titah Jongin, yang dituruti oleh anak kecil itu, ia membuka kotak yang baru saja diberi oleh Jongin, dan matanya berbinar-binar

"Waaaaa...coklaat... banyak cekalii..." ucapnya senang

"Apa kau suka..?" tanya Jongin, dan dibalas anggukan antusias dari namja kecil itu.

"Terima kasih ne anak muda.." ucap ibu dari anak itu.

"Telima kacih kakak.." ucap anak kecil itu sambil memeluk kotak yang berisi coklat pemberian Jongin.

"Tak apa Ahjumma, panggil saja aku Jongin.., dan..apakah namamu Hongbin adik kecil..?" ucap Jongin sambil mengusak pelan rambut anak kecil tersebut.

"Ne..namanya lee Hongbin, dia baru saja berusia 4 tahun.."

"Ah..bisa kuminta alamat rumah kalian Ahjumma..?"

"Tentu saja..tapi untuk apa..?"

"Sepertinya Hongbin sangat menyukai coklat, mungkin saja aku bisa mampir dan memberi coklat untuknya setiap hari.., karena setiap hari, aku selalu mendapat coklat"

"Jadi kau idola sekolah ne..?"

"Hehe..begitulah.."

"Dan apa yang kau bawa sebanyak ini semua dari penggemarmu..?"

"Ne.., aku selalu membawanya pulang, namun semua ini akan kuberikan kepada anak-anak yang kurang beruntung dariku"

"Wah..hatimu mulia sekali..pantaslah jika banyak yang menyukaimu anak muda, selain tampan, ramah, kau juga baik.."

"Aniyo..Ahjumma bisa saja..hehe.." ucap Jongin malu-malu.

"ah..ini alamat rumah kami.. maaf jika rumah kami tak pantas menerimamu Jongin-ah..karena kami bukan keluarga yang berada.." ucap lee Ahjumma memberikan alamat rumahnya kepada Jongin, lalu Jongin mengambilnya dan menyimpannya di saku jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Tak apa Ahjumma..aku tak pernah memandang status sosial orang lain.. ah sepertinya aku sudah sampai, baiklah Ahjumma, aku permisi dulu..bye Hongbinnie.." ucap Jongin berpamitan

"Iya kakak...telima kacih.."

Jongin keluar dari bis yang ia tumpangi, ya jalan ini hampir menuju kearah rumahnya, namun sebelumnya ia berjalan berlawanan arah rumahnya menuju sebuah panti asuhan kecil yang berada di ujung gang.

"Aku pulaang.." seru Jongin saat memasuki panti asuhan tersebut, merasa mengenal suara seseorang yang baru saja memasuki panti, anak-anak kecil yang berada disana langsung lari berhamburan kearah Jongin.

"Ini ada bingkisan untuk kalian semua ne..." ucap Jongin memberikan tas plastik yang ia bawa kepada Ahjumma pemilik panti asuhan ini.

"Kau selalu membawa bingkisan seperti ini setiap hari Jongin-ah..kau tahu ini sangat merepotkan.." ucapnya sambil membagi bingkisan kepada anak asuhnya.

"Ani Ahjumma, ini semua untuk mereka..lagipula aku mendapatkannya secara gratis..hehe.." ucap Jongin.

"Terima kasih banyak Jongin-ah..kau benar-benar anak baik.." ucap Ahjumma itu sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Jongin

"Sama-sama.."

..

.

.

**==========Boy In Luv=======**

.

Setelah Jongin puas bermain bersama anak-anak yang berada di panti asuhan tadi, ia kembali berjalan kearah rumahnya. Dan berhenti di sebuah kedai yang menyediakan Parkir sepeda angin untuk penduduk sekitar.

Jongin memasuki kedai tersebut, "Permisi.." ucapnya ramah, dan disambut oleh pemilik kedai ramah.

"Wah..kau sudah pulang tuan muda oh..?" tanya Ahjussi pemilik kedai tersebut

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan muda Oh Ahjussi, panggil aku Jongin saja.."

"Kekeke..arraseo.. apa kau ingin langsung pulang kerumahmu..?" tanyanya

"Ne Ahjussi...ah..apa ramennya masih ada..?"

"Tentu saja..aku selalu menyisakan satu porsi untukmu..gratis"

"Woah...terima kasih Ahjussi.." girang Jongin, saat mendengar kata gratis. Bukan Jongin tak mampu membeli ramen ini, membeli tokonya pun ia mampu, namun karena keramahan Jongin-lah yang membuat pemilik kedai ini segan memberikan ramen gratis untuknya.

...

Jongin keluar dari kedai dengan membawa sepeda anginnya dan juga seporsi ramen hangat dari pemilik kedai tersebut. Ia segera mengayuh sepeda kesayangannya, menikmati angin malam yang mulai menusuk kulit sambil sesekali menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya.

Jongin merasa kayuhan sepedanya semakin berat lantaran jalan yang ia lalui tak lurus, melainkan menanjak, Jongin turun dari sepedanya dan mulai berjalan menaiki bukit yang tak terlalu tinggi namun dapat membuatnya kelelahan ketika sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Haah..haah...menyebalkan sekali, tak bisakah kita pindah dari tempat yang menyebalkan ini, memang terasa menyenangkan saat bisa turun dengan menggunakan sepeda, tapi lihat, ini terasa sangat melelahkan saat kembali kemari.. pantas saja berat badanku tak bertambah walaupun aku telah makan sebanyak apapun.." ucap Jongin bermonolog saat ia telah sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya yang berdiri megah dan kokoh bak istana dengan banyak ukiran burung legendaris phoenix di setiap bangunannya yang berada diatas bukit.

"jika saja aku bisa memilih, lebih baik aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil, daripada tinggal dirumah sebesar ini hanya berteman dengan pengawal-pengawal yang menyeramkan dan menyebalkan itu..yang benar-benar membatasi ruang gerakku di rumah..aisshhh!" omel Jongin lalu memasuki gerbang rumah

"Selamat malam tuan muda.." sapa sang penjaga gerbang ramah

"Ne Ahjussi..semoga kau tak mendengar ocehanku tadi..hehe"

"Keke..maaf tuan muda, sayangnya aku mendengar semuanya.."

"Awas saja jika kau melapor kepada si vampir berdarah dingin itu.."

"Kekeke..tenang saja tuan muda, rahasia anda terjaga aman"

"Apanya yang vampir berdarah dingin hm..?" tanya seseorang yang telah berdiri di samping Jongin, namun Jongin tak menyadarinya, Jongin menolehkan pandangannya kearah orang yang berbicara pada mereka.

"WAAAAA... !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**Or**

**END?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Boy In Luv**

**Author : Mr_KHC and AL**

**Genre : Romance, ****Drama****, ****Action, ****Hurt, ****Crispy Lay's, ****YAOI,**** Slice Of Life,**** etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Byun Baekhyun**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast : U will find inside there**

**Pair : ChanKai, ChanBaek, KaiBaek, HunKai**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Disclaimer :**** Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya**** dan sahabat saya****, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam...**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**P.S : SILAHKAN DIBACA ULANG, KARENA ADA PERBAIKAN DI CHAPTER INI..THANKS**

**Anyyeong... /lambai-lambai**

**Kekeke...kali ini saya dateng bawa FF baru lagi, tapi ini kolab bareng temen saya, sebut saja AL entah apa yang ada di otak kami, tiba-tiba tercetus untuk membuat fanfict semacem ini.**

**Happy read all..love u all..**

**SUMMARY..? no summary just read... xD**

**.===========****KHC****-N-AL============**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/Prev**

"Awas saja jika kau melapor kepada si vampir berdarah dingin itu.."

"Kekeke..tenang saja tuan muda, rahasia anda terjaga aman"

"Apanya yang vampir berdarah dingin hm..?" tanya seseorang yang telah berdiri di samping Jongin, namun Jongin tak menyadarinya, Jongin menolehkan pandangannya kearah orang yang berbicara pada mereka.

"WAAAAA... !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.========Boy In Luv=====**

"Yha, apa itu hobimu, membuatku hampir serangan jantung..?!" omel Jongin sembari mengusap dadanya karena kaget.

"Mungkin" balasnya dingin kemudian berjalan pergi memasuki rumah.

"Aish, orang itu benar-benar! Kembali kau vampir bunglon!" teriak Jongin sembari mengikuti dari belakang

"Wae..? tak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan nama atau sebutan yang bagus..?"protes Sehun, orang yang di juluki vampir bunglon oleh Jongin

"Itu sudah yang paling bagus.. ah apa kau sudah makan malam?"

"Not yet.."

"Mau makan bersamaku..? tadi Cho Ahjussi memberiku ramen" tawar Jongin

"Semangkuk berdua maksudmu..?" tanya Sehun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jongin.

"Baiklah.."

...

**Next Day**

Hari minggu, tentu hari minggu pun Jongin akan tetap berangkat ke sekolah. Jadwal latihan clubnya adalah hari sabtu dan minggu. Kemarin Jongin telah mengkoordinir seluruh anggota untuk datang pukul 9 pagi. Latihan sekaligus pertandingan senior melawan junior sekali lagi. Hal ini dilakukan oleh para senior untuk menyeleksi anggota yang akan maju ke pertandingan musim gugur mendatang serta pemilihan ketua club baru. Bagaimanapun juga, Jongin telah berada di kelas 3 dan tentu saja ia akan disibukan dengan kegiatan-kegiatan menjelang ujian akhir maupun ujian masuk universitas. Jongin sendiri sebenarnya malas melakoni kegiatan yang memeras otak meski ia juga pandai. Ia lebih senang melakukan hal-hal fisik seperti basket, dan hal menantang seperti balap mobil. Oops... balap mobil ya? Ngg... Jongin adalah seorang driver handal. Pengemudi jalanan yang tak bisa diremehkan. Siapa sangka anak yang di cap kalem dan lembut ini ternyata adalah seorang pembalap liar yang bahkan pernah dikejar polisi? Untung saja ia tak tertangkap. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa pemuda bermarga kim ini pernah bergabung dengan organisasi pembalap liar. Sebuah aksi dimana ia menemukan seseorang berharga untuknya. Ya... Jongin tak akan pernah lupa satu kejadian di sirkuit pinggiran kota waktu itu. Mengingatnya membuat Jongin tersenyum sendiri.

Jongin melangkah menyusuri lorong sekolah menuju lapangan basket indoor favoritenya. kedua tangan yang ia masukkan di saku hoodienya dengan ekspresi wajah yang terus tersenyum. Entah... kali ini ia tersenyum bukan karna moment balapan liar yang kembali melintas dibenaknya, melainkan kejadian semalam yang membuatnya seperti orang gila.

**[Flashback]**

"Aasshhh..haah..haaah..sshh.."

"Aigoo...shh..that's hot.."

"Ini bisa membuatku gila..shhh...haaah.."

stop! Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan..? apa yang kalian pikirkan..? apa mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu..?

tentu saja.., mari kita lihat..apa yang sedang mereka lakukan..

"Aasshhh..haah..haaah..sshh.."

"Aigoo...shh..that's hot.."

"Ini bisa membuatku gila..shhh...haaah.."

"Haah..ini gara-gara kau yang memasukkan cabe-nya terlalu banyak pabbo..sshh" omel Jongin seraya mengambil air mineral dari dalam kulkas, lalu meminumnya sekali teguk

"Hei, tapi ini enak.."ucap Sehun yang masih memakan ramen pemberian Cho ahjussi, pemilik kedai ramen yang mana Jongin biasa menitipkan sepeda angin miliknya disana. Dan mengapa Sehun mau memakan-makanan pinggiran seperti ini..? itu karena Jongin yang telah meracuninya dengan makanan yang ia bawa entah dari mana asalnya dan selalu menyuruh Sehun memakan makanan itu bersamanya, beruntung sistem pencernaan Sehun sangat baik dan tak ada gangguan disana.

"Awas saja jika besok kau diare, aku tak mau mengurusmu.."

"Entah..sepertinya perutku mulai berejolak.." goda Sehun

"Aku serius tak akan mengurusmu, jika kau benar-benar diare!" ancam Jongin

"Ahh...aku jadi teringat akan desahanmu yang seksi itu...ahhss..Sehun faster..faster..aahhh erotis.." Sehun semakin gencar menggoda Jongin

"Sialan kau! Berhenti mengucapkan itu!" bentak Jongin dengan bibir mengerucut dan pipi merona, lalu melempar botol air mineral kearah Sehun. Dengan gesit Sehun langsung menangkap botol tersebut.

"hahaha.."

**[flashback end]**

...

.

"Kapten!" Lamunan Jongin seketika buyar mendengar pekikan nyaring dari seorang anggotanya ketika ia melangkah memasuki lapangan. Jongin memberikan tatapan bingung.

"Kau seperti orang gila tersenyum sendiri, sayang'' sahut Chanyeol seraya berjalan mendekat kearah Jongin. Kemudian dengan seenaknya merangkul bahu Jongin.

"Pasti kau sedang membayangkan betapa tampannya Park Chanyeol ini.." Ujarnya dengan senyum 5 jari. Membuat Jongin bergidik malas.

"Namaku bukan sayang" Desis Jongin berbahaya.

"Aku hanya bingung, kenapa? Apa yg kurang dengan diriku, hm?" Nada Chanyeol terdengar menuntut. "Ayahku bahkan seorang jenderal, Jongin. Dan aku, aku mewarisi keterampilannya dalam menggunakan pistol. Aku bisa melindungimu, sayang." Lanjutnya. Jongin tersenyum miring menanggapi ocehan Chanyeol. Memikirkan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan ayah Chanyeol. Jongin kenal, sangat kenal dengan sang jenderal, hanya saja Chanyeol tidak tahu menahu tentang itu.

"Ya, kau benar." Ungkap Jongin malas.

"Tapi aku lebih suka jabatan ketua geng daripada jendral." Kali ini Jongin tersenyum manis kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol menghampiri sahabat karibnya yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan interaksi keduanya. Pria bermata sipit, Byun Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam dengan dahi mengernyit. Mencoba memahami sesuatu pada mimik muka Jongin tadi.

"Hai, Baek! Kau datang?" Sapa Jongin semangat. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku manager club, mana mungkin tidak datang. Hahaha." Ungkapnya diselingi tawa.

"Cepat ganti baju dan kita mulai latihan." Instruksi Baekhyun pada Jongin yang mulai melepas tas punggungnya.

"Oke!"

...

.

**==Boy In Luv==**

Terdengar decitan sepatu para pemain bergesekan dengan lantai lapangan indoor SOPA sudah berlangsung selama 30 menit dengan skor dipimpin oleh tim senior. Suara bola basket yang di drabble seolah ikut beradu dengan teriakan para penonton yang menggema diseluruh sudut lapangan. Mendukung beberapa nama yang menjadi idola mereka.

Dengan nama Jongin yang diteriakkan paling keras bahkan mengalahkan riuhnya pasar tradisional. Jongin sendiri tidak habis pikir, ada juga siswa dan siswi yang mau datang kesekolah hanya demi memberi dukungan pada pemain favorite di hari minggu. Hanya pertandingan senior junior saja sudah sebegini riuhnya, apalagi turnamen sungguhan. Hoah! Jongin tahu seperti apa karna dia pernahmengikuti turnamen bersama timnya. Dan itu benar-benar berisik.

Latihan berakhir dengan kedudukan seri. Sempat terjadi ketegangan ketika memasuki menit-menit terakhir. Dimana kelompok junior hampir saja memimpin keadaan. Sayang, tembakan tripoint terakhir Taehyung hanya membentur ring depan bersamaan dengan peluit tanda berakhirnya permainan yang ditiup sang manager club. Diiring sorak sorai lega serta kecewa. Lega karna kelompok senior tidak jadi terkalahkan, tentu para pendukung sangat senang bukan? Kecewa karena kedudukan seri. Dan Jongin sendiri tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan, ia justru tersenyum puas setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Berakhir seri tentu memunculkan statement dibenak Jongin bahwa para juniornya setidaknya dapat menyeimbangkan kekuatan. Begitu bukan? dan Jongin berharap mereka menjadi lebih kuat.

Jongin memberi perintah para senior untuk merundingkan pemilihan ketua club baru dan memberikan keputusan 3 hari lagi. Berkumpul setelah pulang sekolah di ruangan club. Dan untuk masalah manager baru juga, akan diserahkan kepada ketua baru.

Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang utama sekolah dengan Chanyeol yang berada ditengah. Latihan selesai. Keringat Jongin masih belum hilang sepenuhnya, rambutnya basah kuyup. Ini karena ulahnya tadi yang dengan sengaja mengguyurkan air mineral pada rambutnya sendiri. Membiarkan air mengalir dan menetes seiring gravitasi. Membuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian atas aksi yang di klaim seksi oleh para wanita. Tentu Chanyeol dengan susah payah menelan ludah melihat kelakuan seksi orang yang disukainya. Bagaimana air itu menetes. Mengalir diwajah tan yang seperti berkilau menuruni leher jenjangnya. Sungguh! Untung saja Chanyeol dapat menahan hastrat untuk tidak menyerangnya di depan banyak mata. Baekhyun yang menyadari hal itu segera bertindak melindungi Jongin dengan mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan rambut Jongin disertai omelan yang menurut Jongin tidak jelas. Baekhyun jadi jengkel sendiri. Disaat seperti itu, sifat polos Jongin muncul dengan pandangan mata berbinar bingung pada Baekhyun. Hahaha... sungguh diluar dugaan.

"Oh ya sayang, kau memilih siapa untuk ketua baru?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya merangkul Jongin tanpa mempedulikan siswa / siswi yang berlalu diselingi sapaan ramah pada Jongin.

"Kim Taehyung." Ujarnya singkat seraya melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol. Melirik sekilas Baekhyun yamg berada disisi lain Chanyeol.

"Hm.. ya dia cukup handal" jawab Chanyeol memberi pendapat.

Jongin tahu sahabatnya ini sedang cemburu. Dalam hati Jongin menyampaikan kata maaf pada Baekhyun. Jongin tidak pernah meminta Chanyeol melakukan skinship dalam bentuk apapun. Dia tidak suka dipegang, dipeluk atau sejenisnya oleh orang lain. Ya... kecuali keluarga, anak kecil, Baekhyun, dan satu lagi manusia yang katanya baru saja pulang dari China menemui paman Jackie yang dalam masalah dengan polisi. Entah... di telephone tadi, orang itu hanya mengatakan paman Jackie tertangkap basah ketika menjalankan misi. Selebihnya, entahlah Jongin tak paham. Nanti Jongin akan bertanya. Selain itu Jongin berjanji akan menghajarnya karna tiba-tiba menghilang tengah malam ketika Jongin sedang terlelap. menjengkelkan!

"Oh ya, kelulusan nanti siapa yang akan datang menjadi walimu? Apa ayahmu akan datang?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Vampir Bunglon." Jawab Jongin asal. Sedangkan Baekhyun terkesiap. Bunglon? Apa Jongin tidak salah menyuruh orang itu? Gila anak ini!, pikir Baekhyun.

"Siapa vampir bunglon? aku tidak tahu kau punya kakak."

"Aku anak tunggal."

"Lalu? Pacarmu?" Chanyeol benar-benar ingin tahu sekarang. Tidak... tidak... Chanyeol memang selalu ingin tahu apapun tentang Jongin.

"Bukan." Lagi-lagi Jongin menjawab asal. Dan Baekhyun sendiri hanya mengangguk-angguk membenarkan bahwa bunglon memang bukan pacar Jongin. Faktanya, Jongin tak memiliki pacar.

"Lalu siapa?" Ketiganya berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Seseorang disana."Jongin menunjuk dengan pandangan tajam pada sebuah Lamborghini veneno berwarna putih yang terkenal dengan mobil paling mahal di dunia,terparkir diseberang jalan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Jongin. Memperhatikan sesosok namja bersurai hijau yang sedang bersandar di jok kemudi tengah menatap mereka. Chanyeol mengernyit. Siapa dia? Asing bagi Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun melongo tak percaya. Orang itu jarang-jarang menampakkan batang hidungnya diarea SOPA. Menjemput Jongin eoh? Perhatian juga pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah dijemput. Ayo, Baek." Ajak Jongin seraya menarik Baekhyun menuju mobil sport mahal itu yang kini sang pengemudi telah keluar. Menampilkan balutan pakaian yang sangat pas di tubuhnya, jeans hitam dan juga kemeja yang senada dengan warna celana jeans yang ia kenakan dengan lengan yang dilipat rapi hingga siku tangannya dan kemeja yang dimasukkan kedalam celana jeansnya. Tampan, rapi dan berkharisma. Chanyeol sampai takjub dan bertanya-tanya siapa orang itu?

Jongin sempat melambaikan tangan kepada Chanyeol tanpa berbalik sebagai perpisahan untuk hari ini dan kembali bertemu esok hari. Chanyeol tersenyum, setidaknya Jongin tak menjauhinya akibat pernyataan cinta Chanyeol berturut-turut. Namun senyum itu pudar ketika pemuda asing itu mengusak sayang surai kelam Jongin dan tampak akrab dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan pemuda itu membukakan pintu untuk Jongin. Siapa sebenarnya pemuda pale itu?

**.===Boy In Luv===**

Didalam mobil... terjadi keheningan sesaat. Jongin nampak melipat tangan disertai raut kesal pada pemuda yang fokus mengemudi disampingnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang duduk di belakang nampak mengerti mengapa Jongin jadi seperti ini. Namun, Baekhyun maupun pemuda yang Jongin panggil vampir bunglon ini menganggapnya imut. Yah.. siapa yang menyangka Jongin yang brandalan bahkan memiliki banyak sisi lain yang membuat orang lain takjub. Seperti sisi imut, sisi sosial pada anak kecil, dan sisi ramah. Keduanya kadang berpikir, apa yang ibu Jongin idamkan ketika mengandungnya dulu sehingga orang macam Jongin terlahir?

...

"Jadi, ini hadiah setelah pergi ke china diam-diam kemudian pulang dengan rambut hijau? Kau terlihat seperti lumut berjalan!" Cibir Jongin sambil melirik pemuda berambut hijau itu tajam. "Dan tidak tampan!" Lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih, aku anggap itu sebuah pujian." Jawab sang pemuda cuek.

"Kau setuju denganku, Baek? Dia terlihat aneh dan jelek?"Jongin menoleh kebelakang meminta dukungan. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Ya... kalau kau bilang begitu. Aku akan setuju. Hahaha." Pemuda bernama asli Sehun itu hanya mendesis sambil fokus mengemudi.

"Kompromi, heh?" Sahut Sehun tidak terima.

"Ganti warna rambutmu. dark brown, atau hitam saja seperti rambutku, em atau blonde, tidak buruk juga" Ucap Jongin dengan nada memerintah.

"Permintaan dimengerti, Jongin" Jawab Sehun menyetujui. Membuat Jongin tersenyum menang. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat interaksi aneh kedua.

"Bagaimana Jongin disekolah, Baek?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada datar. Baekhyun menatapnya dari belakang.

"Pemuda Park itu masih gencar mencoba mendapatkan Jongin?" ia lanjut bertanya.

"Ya seperti yang kau tahu" jawab Baekhyun

"Dan seperti yang kutahu, kau selalu cemburu dengan kedekatan antara Jongin dengan Chanyeol bukan..?" ucap Sehun santai.

"ya..begitulah..hehe.." jawab Baekhyun malu-malu

"yha! Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu..?! apa kau tak cemburu..?" omel Jongin

"kalau tidak.."

"apa alasannya..?"

"karena aku tahu, kau bisa menjaga hatimu hanya untukku.."

"percaya diri sekali, baiklah..aku akan mencari yang lain saja..."

"silahkan, atau kau tak akan bisa berjalan selama satu minggu.."

"YHAA!"

"Ngomong2, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan topik agar tak melihat pertengkaran kedua orang yang berada di depannya.

"Latihan membidik untuk Jongin." Jawab Sehun berseringai menang. Jongin mengerang kecil. Astaga! Orang ini selalu seenaknya! Rasanya ia ingin sekali mencekik orang yang ada di sampingnya ini.

"Dan untukmu juga, Baek."

"Apa?! Kenapa aku juga?!"Baekhyun mengerang protes.

"Tidak ada penolakan dalam bentuk apapun. Kalau ingin kabur, lompat saja." Ancam Sehun final. Mendapatkan erangan tak terima dari Jongin dan Baekhyun. Sehun gila heh! Melompat dari mobil yang melaju cepat?! Mau jadi apa tubuh mereka setelahnya? Ck! Kalaupun lari, mereka yakin dalam waktu 5 menit pasti akan tertangkap kembali. Percuma bukan?.

...

Jongin berdiri tegak diatas lapangan berumput dengan pakaian serba hitamnya. Celana jeans panjang, dan kaos tipis hitam berlengan pendek. Memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Kacamata berlensa orange bertengger manis membingkai wajahnya. Headphone hitam menutupi telinga. Bukan headphone untuk mendengarkan musik. melainkan headphone pangaman. Perlengkapan menembak sudah melekat pada tubuhnya. Pistol model baretta 92 berada di sisi paha kanannya. Jongin sudah siap. Siap menembakkan pelurunya pada beberapa target bergerak berbentuk lingkaran. Sorot mata Jongin berubah tajam ketika target-target itu mulai bergerak menyamping. Dan juga bergerak maju mundur.

'Set...'

Tangan kanannya menarik keluar sebuah pistol dengan sangat cepat. Tangannya berayun sambil memutar-mutar pistol itu ditelunjuknya.

'Dor.. dor...'

Memuntahkan dua tembakan pada dua target lurus didepannya. Kemudian berputar 180 derajat, langsung bertumpu pada satu lutut. Tangan kirinya terayun menumpu bagian bawah pistol. Matanya memicing tajam. Membuat kesan mata kelam itu nampak semakin kelam.

'Dor.. dor.. dor..'

Menembak satu target didepannya namun meleset dari titik tengah. Terayun kebawah pada target yang tidak bergerak tepat pada titik tengah. Dan berakhir pada satu target diagonal ke belakang melenceng 2cm dari titik tengah.

'Prok... prok.. prok...'

seseorang dibelakangnya dengan hoodie putih, topi terbalik, serta jeans pendek senada dengan hoodienya, memberikan tepuk tangan dari arah belakang. Jongin hanya melirik tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak buruk. Kemajuanmu pesat." Ucap pemuda itu santai mendekati Jongin diiringi Baekhyun disampingnya yang juga berpakaian seperti Jongin.

"Kau yang memaksaku!"Jongin mendesis berbahaya seraya berbalik. Melepas headphone Dan kacamatanya kemudian menyerahkannya pada pelayan yang ada di sampingnya. Pistolnya masih berada ditangan kanannya.

"Untuk kebaikanmu." Jawab Sehun enteng.

"Ya.. terima kasih" Jongin mendengus kesal. Sehun memang aneh dimata Jongin. Sehun semakin mendekat, memberikan gesture memeluk untuk melepas sabuk pistol yang melingkar. Sehun sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya, terkesan seperti tengah mencium leher Jongin.

"Persiapkan perjamuan. Kita akan kedatangan tamu dari Jendral kemiliteran dan FBI." Perintah Sehun mutlak seraya memberikan perlengkapan tembak yang sudah Sehun lepas dari tubuh Jongin.

"Baik, tuan." Pelayan itu mengangguk patuh, kemudian meninggalkan ketiga pemuda itu setelah diperintah dengan gerakan tangan dari Sehun.

'Sret...'

Dengan gerakan cepat, Jongin mundur satu langkah, menodongkan pistol tepat pada dahi Sehun. Tatapan menusuk tepat pada manik kelam Sehun yang bahkan tidak tersirat ketakutan. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati, benar-benar dibuat kaget oleh tindakan Jongin yang sangat berani dan...gila. Baekhyun sampai menelan ludahnya susah.

"Don't move, sir!" Desis Jongin rendah berbahaya. Seolah mengancam jika Sehun bergerak seinchi saja, ia akan tewas di tangan Jongin.

'Clak..'

Dalam waktu sekian sekon. Entah bagaiamana, pistol ditangan Jongin sudah berpindah kepemilikan. Justru sekarang, pistol itu berbalik arah mengacung berani didepan wajah Jongin yang mimiknya sedikit berubah tegang. Sehun menyeringai setan. Memberikan tatapan membunuh pada lelaki 5 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Mengisyaratkan sebuah kalimat "kau yang akan mati!"

Baekhyun rasanya ingin pingsan saja. Ia tidak sanggup melihat fakta didepannya. Dua lelaki yang sedang beseteru halus ini mengubah suasana menjadi mencekam. Fatalnya, Baekhyun mengenal baik keduanya. Jika diminta membela, Baekhyun tidak akan membela siapapun. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun lebih baik pingsan saja. Ya tuhan! Dimana para pelayan dirumah ini! Jangan sampai terjadi adu tembak! Baekhyun berkomat-kamit tak jelas seperti merapalkan doa yang ibunya ajarkan. Baekhyun tak pernah melihat keduanya terlihat ingin membunuh satu sama lain seperti ini.

'Set.. plak!'

Jongin memukul pergelangan tangan Sehun dengan tinjunya hinga pistol itu terlempar dari genggaman Sehun. Terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Baekhyun sekarang!

Jongin bergerak maju dengan cepat, melayangkan tinjunya kembali kearah uluh hati Sehun. Sayang, kecepatan Sehun menghindar cukup cepat sehingga tinju Jongin hanya mengenai udara. Sehun sudah berdiri dibelakang Jongin tanpa rasa takut. Jongin memutar tubuhnya 90 derajat, mengayunkan kakinya, menendang dengan gaya menyamping. Sekali lagi sayang, Sehun bergerak miring dan kaki jenjang itu hampir mengenai perut Sehun. Bisa Sehun tebak, tendangan Jongin penuh amarah. Jongin bergerak lagi, kaki yang tadinya menendang, kini menumpu dan tangannya kembali teranyun memukul.

'Bet... bugh!'

Tinju Jongin tepat mengenai pipi kiri Sehun. Membuat wajah Sehun menengok kuat kesamping. Sudut bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Hentikan!" Baekhyun memekik.

"Cukup! Ada apa dengan kalian! Tak bisakah kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian secara baik-baik?!" Suara Baekhyun meninggi. Yang tentu diabaikan oleh kedua lelaki yang tengah berseteru. Sedang Sehun menyeringai, tanpa berniat menghapus darah disudut bibirnya.

Jongin berdiri menantang dihadapan Sehun dengan nafas sedikit tersengal. sorot matanya tak berubah, masih sama seperti tadi, tajam dan menusuk. Seperti ingin mengirim Sehun menemui tuhan.

"Ya... pukulanmu cukup sakit. Lain kali cobalah sekali pukul membuatku bergerak atau terjembab." Kritik Sehun mengenai pukulan Jongin. "Kau, perlu mengembangkan latihan lagi. Dan maafkan aku untuk kejadian semalam" lanjutnya

"menyebalkan! Jika kau melakukan hal itu lagi, aku jamin kau tak akan selamat" Sahut Jongin.

"Baiklah, cukup latihan hari ini." Titah Sehun.

"Baek, kemajuan menembakmu lumayan."Sehun melirik Baekhyun sekilas. Sedangkan yang dilirik malah memasang wajah bodohnya. Oke! Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang.

"Dan kau! Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas ini!" Sehun kembali menatap tajam Jongin seraya menunjuk lukanya sendiri. Jongin haya mengedikkan bahunya acuh sebagai jawaban.

"Ya ya ya baiklah, dasar vampir bunglon."Jongin bergerak, mengalungkan tangannya pada tengkuk Sehun. Matanya menatap luka disudut bibir Sehun dengan sorot mata yang berpendar lembut. Memajukan wajahnya, mengecup sudut bibir Sehun yang berdarah itu kemudian menjilatnya perlahan. Hingga darah itu menghilang. Sehun hanya diam menerima perlakuan Jongin, menatap mata malam Jongin intens dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. membuat Jongin mundur perlahan dan melemparkan senyum manis pada Sehun dengan mata yang menyipit membentuk bulan sabit. Wajah tanpa dosa yang entah muncul darimana. Jongin seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda. Kemana Jongin yang bringas tadi?! Baekhyun ingin menyumpahi mereka sekarang! Apa-apaan ini hah!

"Berbalik!"Jongin bersuara memerintah Sehun. Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Sudah, turuti saja!" Rengek Jongin menuntut. Dan entah.. Sehun menurutinya. Memunggungi Jongin.

"Jongkok!" Perintah selanjutnya. Dan Sehun jongkok seperti keinginan Jongin. Tanpa aba-aba, Jongin sengaja menjatuhkan badannya pada punggung Sehun. Membuat lelaki itu hampir saja terjungkal jika saja pertahanannya kurang bagus. Jongin memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Menumpukan dagunya pada salah satu bahu tegap Sehun, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ayo jalan, Hunnie." Pintanya.

"Kau mau aku menggendongmu? Ck!"

"Ya begitulah. Aku lelah bertanding, dan kau tiba-tiba muncul menyuruhku latihan. Kupikir, kau benar-benar menyebalkan."Jongin lebih terdengar menggerutu.

"Ya.. ya.. ya..maafkan aku" meski awalnya tidak terima, toh akhirnya Sehun memenuhi keinginan Jongin juga. ia mengangkat tubuh Jongin dipunggungnya kemudian melangkah tenang memasuki rumah mewah berlambang burung legendaris phoenix itu. Sebenarnya, Sehun tidak bisa menolak keinginan Jongin meski aneh sekalipun.

Mari lihat ekspresi Baekhyun sekarang.

Bodoh. Ekspresi bodoh, tercengang, dan tidak percaya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kalian benar-benar gila!" Membuat Baekhyun mengumpat keras kearah mereka berdua.

"Oi Baek, kau menginap saja ya. Aku akan menghubungi ibumu setelah ini." Teriak Jongin.

"Kau ingin terus disana dengan tampang bodohmu?" Kali ini Sehun yang menyahut.

"Hei kalian! Kalian berhutang satu penjelasan!"Baekhyun berteriak kesal seraya berlari kecil mengekori kedua lelaki yang Baekhyun anggap gila itu. Baekhyun tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia mengenal 2 manusia kurang ajar itu -ini pandangan Baekhyun- terutama Sehun. Baekhyun tak meyangka, orang yang mempunyai kedudukan seperti Sehun dapat melakukan hal konyol permitaan Jongin seperti saat ini. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Biarkan saja. Toh mereka damai-damai saja bukan? Baekhyun sudah cukup lega. Setidaknya tidak akan terjadi perang dunia ke tiga.

**======Boy In Luv=====**

"selamat datang Jendral Park dan Agen K, Tuan Oh telah menunggu anda berdua, silahkan ikuti saya.." ucap sopan seorang pelayan saat menyambut kedatangan dua tamu penting majikannya. Dan mengantar mereka menuju tempat perjamuan yang mana disana terdapat sebuah meja panjang dengan banyak kursi, seperti meja makan, mungkin multifungsi bisa digunakan untuk rapat, dan disana pula telah ada Sehun dengan balutan kemeja hitam, dengan celana jeans hitam dan sepatu sneaker hitam, selebihnya serba hitam.

"selamat datang.." sapa sehun, lalu berjabat tangan Jendral Park dan juga Agen K salah satu Agen FBI

"Terima kasih karena bersedia mengundang kami tuan Oh.."

"Ah, ada yang sedikit berbeda.. bagaimana tanda lebam itu bisa berada di sudut bibirmu Tuan Oh..?" tanya Agen K

"Jongin yang memukulku.."

"mwo..?" kaget sang Jendral Park

"tenang saja hanya pertengkaran biasa.."

Tak lama jongin keluar dari sebuah kamar dengan sebuah mantel jas milik Sehun di tangannya, berjalan menuruni anak tangga bersama Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"kau duluan saja Baek, aku akan segera menyusul.." ucap jongin

"Baiklah...permisi..." ucap Baekhyun sembari membungkuk sopan kearah tamu. Lalu pergi keluar.

"Kalian berdua mau kemana..?" Bisik Sehun saat Jongin hendak memakaikan mantelnya.

"Makan malam bersama anak-anak.." ucap Jongin

"Boleh kutanya siapa dia tuan Oh..?" Tanya sang Jendral Park, seketika membuat Jongin dan Sehun melihat kearah sang Jendral

"Dia sahabat Jongin, Byun Baekhyun putra dari pemilik Byun's Family Industries"

"Ah begitu..dia sangat manis.." pujinya.

"Dan dia juga menyukai putramu Tuan Park.." sahut Jongin sembari memakaikan mantel jas yang ia bawa tadi kepada Sehun.

"Mwo..? Dia menyukai Chanyeol...?" Kagetnya, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jongin

"Sudah.." ucap jongin menepuk pelan pundak Sehun untuk menghilangkan debu disana.

"Terima kasih.."ucap Sehun membenarkan mantelnya, lalu mencium bibir Jongin sekilas.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu..Tuan-tuan aku permisi...senang bertemu dengan kalian.." ucap Jongin ramah dengan senyuman yang membuat semua orang melihatnya terpesona, lalu pergi menemui Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunggu didalam mobil.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Baek.." ucap Jongin setelah ia memasuki mobil Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Rahasia.." jawab Jongin meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Aish..!"

"Baiklah...ayo kita berangkat..." ucap Jongin menyalakan mesin mobil dan melesat pergi

**==== Boy In Luv===**

**.**

**Malam harinya.**

"Selamat datang tuan muda..kemana Tuan Baekhyun..?" ucap seorang kepala pelayan saat Jongin memasuki rumah

"Baekhyun langsung pulang karena dia sedang ada urusan mendadak, dan tak jadi menginap disini.., ah..Sehun ada dirumah..?"

"Tuan Besar sedang berada di ruangannya, Tuan muda"

"Baiklah.. jika ia keluar dari ruangannya, suruh dia menemuku di kamar karena ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengannya..." ucap Jongin

"Baik Tuan muda.."

"Terima kasih.." Jongin tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

..

'CKLEK'

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan kamarnya dengan mengenakan bathrobe sambil kedua tangannya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Jongin berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya, dan mulai memilih baju yang akan ia gunakan untuk tidur malam ini hingga sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di bagian perutnya membuat jongin berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku..?" ucap sang pelaku yang ternyata Sehun, sembari ia menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin.

"Appa menyuruhmu untuk menemuinya besok"

"ada apa..?"

"Entahlah, mungkin test drive.."

"Mwo..? apa kau bilang..? test drive.."

"Yha.. aku hanya bercanda..sudah, lepaskan pelukanmu, aku ingin ganti baju.." ucap Jongin seraya melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pinggangnya, namun nihil, tangan Sehun tetap berada disana, dengan Sehun yang sedari tadi menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin, dan memberi kecupan di bahu sempitnya.

"Kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak bermain kuda denganku! Aku ada latihan lagi besok!." Jongin mendesis. Membiarkan lengan kekar Sehun tetap melingkar erat di area perutnya.

"Hum... ya aku tidak berjanji." Sehun mengedikkan bahu acuh. sejurus kemudian, ia melayangkan beberapa kecupan pada leher jenjang Jongin. Menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, membuat jongin memejamkan mata merasakan getaran dalam tubuhnya. Rasanya, suhu tubuhnya tengah mencoba menanjak. Sehun tetap saja Sehun, wajah yang cool, tampan dan kharismatik selalu akan luluh bila disuguhi Jongin. Ingat! Hanya pada Jongin Sehun luluh.

****...

Jongin berdiri di depan cermin mematut diri, memastikan dirinya sudah tampan, dengan balutan seragam putih serta almamater kuning khas sekolahnya. rambut yang dibiarkan berantakan dengan bantuan gel rambut. Jongin diam-diam berdecak kagum pada pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Puas memandangi wajahnya yang diakui tampan oleh para wanita dan laki-laki, pandangannya teralihkan pada beberapa bercak keunguan yang menghiasi lehernya. Jongin berdecak kesal. Orang itu! Jongin sudah memperingatkan dengan tegas untuk tidak bermain rodeo diatas ranjang, benar, hal itu memang tidak terjadi. malah berakhir dengan permainan foreplay yang berhasil membuat jongin membumbung dibawah kuasanya meski tidak sampai keinti. Tapi tetap saja!

Sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya hangat. Menumpukan dagunya pada bahu sempit Jongin, kemudian memandang Jongin dari cermin. Dengan tatapan tak berdosa tentu saja, lalu mencium lama bahu Jongin menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin yang menenangkan untuknya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menandai leherku!" Jongin menggeram. Ingin rasanya ia memukul keras-keras kepala pemuda 5 tahun diatasnya ini. Sedangkan Sehun hanya melemparkan pandangan datar. Sehun melepas pelukannya perlahan. Kemudian melepas syal putih yang melingkar dilehernya, memindah tempatkan syal itu keleher Jongin.

"Masalah selesai." Sehun menyeringai menatap hasil karyanya, membalutkan syal pada leher Jongin. Jongin mengerang kesal. Yang benar saja! Memakai syal begini?! Ck! Syal bukan style Jongin, bisa-bisa banyak yang mencurigainya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap sehun.

"Biar aku yang mengemudi." Ya kalau ada sehun, Jongin tak bisa menikmati perjalanan pagi hari menaiki bus umum. Jongin menyambar kunci mobilnya dan segera melesat keluar meninggalkan Sehun yg hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Jongin yang lucu dimata Sehun.

Diperjalan menuju mobilnya, beberapa pelayan menatap aneh pada Jongin. Tentu saja masalahnya adalah syal sialan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini jalan satu-satunya.

"Wae?!" Ujar jongin ketus.

"Kurasa mengenakan syal di musim gugur bukan style anda, apa anda sakit, tuan muda?" Tanya seorang pelayan dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Tidak!" Jongin terdengar sewot. Pipinya menggembung lucu. Membuat beberapa pelayan lain terkekeh kecil. Tuan muda mereka lucu juga. Dan ini sudah sering melihat ekspresi merengek tak terima.

"Tanyakan pada tuan besar kurang ajar itu." Umpatnya ketika Sehun datang. Kembali berjalan acuh. Seolah tidak mengingat bagaimana reaksinya semalam. Menyanyikan lagu merdu -desahan- menanggapi ulah Sehun yang menggerayanginya.

"Dia hanya sedang kesal." Ucap sehun dengan sorot mata penuh arti menjawab pertanyaan orang yang menduduki jabatan kepala pelayan dirumah mewah ini.

"Sepertinya saya mengerti maksud anda Tuan besar." Kepala pelayan itu menyungginggkan senyum seraya membungkukkan badan memberi hormat pada sang tuan besar ketika ia kembali melangkah mengikuti Jongin.

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan tuan." Kepala pelayang tak habis pikir dengan tingkah dua pemuda itu. Lucu.. dan seolah hanya fiksi. Mengingat kedudukan Sehun yang sangat tingin yakni seorang ketua mafia 'Phoenix' yang terkenal dengan ahli penyamaran dan rekanan mereka dari pihak militer elit. Dan Jongin sendiri adalah pemuda brandalan manis yang tingkahnya sulit ditebak. Brandalan yang hobi berkelahi, bermain basket, dan balapan liar. Tiba-tiba menjadi tukang rengek yang manja dengan caranya seperti pagi ini. Sensasi tersendiri untuk bekerja menjadi pelayan mereka. Terikat peraturan memang, tapi mereka nyaman. Entah... mereka suka melayani keduanya, apalagi tuan muda Jongin mereka. Entah sejak kapan sehun menciptakan hukum Phoenix untuk membuat nyaman para pengikutnya. Ketua Phoenix tidak seburuk kelihatannya. Dan karena Jongin-lah, membuat kediaman megah ini menjadi lebih hidup, setelah bertahun-tahun yang lalu selalu terasa suram.

***...

Mobil mewah yang dikemudikan Jongin berjalan masuk ke area SOPA dengan gagahnya. Mengundang perhatian dari para siswa dan siswi. Membuat mereka berdecak kagum pada mobil mewah keluaran terbaru itu. Dan katanya, hanya ada beberapa didunia. Mobil itu adalah pemberian ayahnya sebagai kado ulang tahunnya yangke-17. Sebenarnya, tidak perlu menjadikannya kado. Apapun dan kapanpun Jongin meminta sesuatu, sang ayah akan segera memenuhi keinginan anak semata wayangnya. Tentu itu adalah bukti kasih sayang orang tua. NamunJongin sendiri jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah meminta apapun pada sang ayah. Ia bilang, begini saja sudah cukup. Hanya melihat ayah dan ibu saja aku sudah senang. Tidak perlu repot, aku sudah merasa cukup. - ya seperti itu katanya. Dan sempat membuat haru kedua orang tuanya. Jongin tidak bohong atas ucapannya, meski ayah dan ibunya sibuk tapi Jongin bersyukur karena ia tetap mendapatkan kasih sayang. Ia sampai mendapat ijin balapan liar dengan janji dapat menjaga diri sendiri.

Jongin keluar dari mobil diikuti Sehun dari sisi lain. Menampilkan mode khas seorang Oh Sehun yang chic dan elegan dengan kemeja hitam yang dibalut mantel jas berwarna grey serta kacamata eksklusif yang membingkai wajahnya. Semua pasang mata tertuju padanya. Berdecak kagum betapa kerennya pemuda yang bersama Jongin itu. Serta memunculkan pertanyaan 'siapa orang ini?'. Bahkan Chanyeolpun terpana tanpa berkedip. Orang ini kalau tidak salah yang menjemput Jongin beberapa waktu lalu.

"AAAAAAA..TAMPANNYA!"

"Siapa dia..?"

"Siapa yang bersama Jongin itu..?"

"Siapa namanya.."

Ya, itulah suara teriakan dari para penghuni SOPA pagi ini, berniat menunggu Jongin, ternyata mendapatkan peristiwa yang langkah, yakni melihat Jongin membawa mobil sport dan mengendarainya, dan juga seseorang yang bersamanya, yang membuat seluruh sekolah heboh, karena penasaran, apakah itu kakaknya, sepupunya, kekasih Jongi, semua bertanya-tanya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Ingat, hubungi aku dan jangan pulang sendiri." Sehun lebih terdengar memerintah. Ya.. memang seperti itulah sehun.

"Cerewet!" Jongin berlalu. Rupanya ia masih kesal gara-gara semalam. Dan sehun cuek-cuek saja dengan tingkah Jongin. Toh nanti akan membaik dengan caranya sendiri. Sehun-pun memasuki mobil, mengendarai mobil itu meninggalkan area SOPA.

"Sayang!" Panggil Chanyeol seraya menghampiri Jongin yang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Beberapa penggemarnya terlihat menyapanya gembira. Tak seperti suasanya hati Jongin saat ini.

"Kenapa cemberut begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol menyelidik. Jongin hanya diam. Enggan menjawab apapun.

"Jong!" Terdengar suara lain memanggil Jongin. Baekhyun berlari kecil dengan raut khawatir. Datang dan langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening jongin.

"Apa yg kau lakukan, baek!" Jongin menepis tangan baekhyun.

"Kau sakit?"

"Sedikit tidak enak badan saja." Tentu jongin berbohong.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kenapa berangkat sekolah jika memang tak enak badan?'' Dan dua pemuda lain -Baekhyun dan Chanyeol- memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan khawatir.

"Sejak kapan kalian kompak begitu?" Jongin mengerang kesal.

Tidak... tidak... Baekhyun yakin Jongin tidak sakit. Tapi kenapa memakai syal padahal ini masih musim gugur tak terlalu dingin bukan? Atau... ada yang lain dibalik syal itu?

Chanyeol bergerak membenarkan syal putih dileher Jongin dengan perhatian. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah ukiran huruf hangeul diujung syal itu. Hangeul yang membentuk kata 'OH SEHUN'. Jadi, siapa Oh Sehun itu? Yang bisa sedekat ini pada Jongin-nya sampai meminjamkan syal untuknya.

...

Sehun melajukan mobilnya kearah kediaman keluarga besar Kim, karena semalam Jongin telah mengatakan kepadanya untuk menemui Ayah Jongin.

Sesampainya di kediaman keluarga Jongin, ia segera keluar dari dalam mobil. Dan berjalan kearah pintu masuk rumah Kim.

"Anda telah ditunggu oleh Tuan Besar Kim, Tuan Oh.., mari ikuti saya.." ucap seorang pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan Sehun. Dan berjalan mendahului Sehun, alih-alih mengantar Sehun kepada Tuan-nya.

"Silahkan.." sang pelayan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk memasuki ruang kerja Tuan Kim

"Terima kasih..." balas Sehun, kemudian memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan mendapati sosok ayah Jongin yang sedang menatap kearah luar jendela.

"kau sudah datang Sehun..?" ucap ayah Jongin tanpa membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun

"Iya Tuan Kim.." balas Sehun

"sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan, Sehun.."

"Ne Appa, maaf.., apa yang membuatmu memanggilku, appa..?"

"Kudengar anak buahmu tertangkap, benar..?"

"Iya.."

"Apa sudah kau selesaikan..?"

"Ne..semua sudah kuatasi.."

"Ikut aku.." ayah jongin berjalan mendahului Sehun, dengan Sehun mengekorinya, hingga mereka berhenti di halaman belakang rumah yang luasnya ber hektar-hektar, seperti sirkuit balap mobil.

Ayah Jongin berhenti di depan dua buah mobil yang telah terparkir rapi di arena balap itu, sepertinya itu mobil baru, karena Sehun tak pernah melihat mobil jenis itu berada di pasaran, dan benar ucapan Jongin, -Test drive.

Ayah jongin melempar sebuah kunci mobil kepada Sehun, Sehun dengan cekatan, langsung menangkapnya

"Hadapi aku disini.., tak usah sungkan padaku, mengerti..?" ucap Ayah Jongin

"Baik.." Sehun segera berjalan kearah mobil yang terparkir disebelah mobil yang dimasuki Ayah Jongin, lalu memasukinya, dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil tersebut, Sehun memperhatikan setiap detail interior mobil. Terasa nyaman, dan ini terasa sama seperti mobil milik Jongin, yang ia bawa tadi.

Ayah jongin menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan ada seorang pelayan yang membawa bendera, untuk memulai pertandingan antara Ayah Jongin dengan Sehun.

'Brmmmm!'

Bendera telah diangkat, kedua mesin mobil telah menderu

"GOO!"

Kedua mobil tersebut melaju di sirkuit balap dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, dengan mobil yang di tumpangi Sehun berada jauh didepan. Peraturannya kali ini adalah, memutari sirkuit ini sebanyak lima kali putaran.

Mereka saling menyusul disamping ambisi Ayah Jongin untuk mengalahkan sang jagoan jalanan Sehun, dan juga orang yang telah merebut Jongin anak semata wayangnya dari-nya.

Dengan Sehun yang juga berambisi untuk menang dari Ayah Jongin, karena sebelumnya sang ayah membisikkan ancaman di telinga Sehun

'Jika kau kalah, kau harus mengembalikan Jonhin kami!'

Dan Sehun merasa kalau itu bukan candaan Ayah Jongin.

Di putaran terakhir mobil yang dikendarai Ayah Jongin hampir mendahului Mobil yang di tumpangi Sehun, namun dengan cekatan Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, dan ia berhasil memenangkan pertandingannya bersama Ayah Jongin.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya, lalu keluar, dan berjalan menemui ayah Jongin, lengkap dengan kaca mata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"Ini yang paling tak kusukai darimu Sehun.., aku selalu kalah menantangmu hah?" protes sang ayah.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Sehun tersenyum ramah kearah ayah Jongin sembari melepas kaca matanya.

"Tak bisakah sekali saja kau memberikan kemenangan untukku?!" Protesnya.

"Maaf Appa, aku tak akan membiakanmu menang dengan ancaman yang berikan tadi"

"Dan itulah yang membuatku khawatir jika kau bersama Jongin, dia anak semata wayangku.."

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu Appa, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik.."

"Itu memang harus, jika ada luka sedikit saja.. akan kucincang kau.."

"Hehe arraseo.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**Thanks to all... untuk yang telah meluangkan sedikit waktunya membaca FF abal-abal kami..xD**

**Dan juga memberikan sebuah komentar untuk kami...maaf karena tak bisa membalas satu-persatu pesan kalian. Dan sebisa mungkin kami akan mencoba membalas semua pesan kalian, untuk yang memiliki akun di ffn kami akan membalas lewat private message untuk kalian...**

**Khamsahamnida... love u all...**

**/bow**

**====KHC-AL====**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Boy In Luv**

**Author : Mr_KHC and AL_quilis**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Action, Hurt, Crispy Lay's, YAOI, Slice Of Life, etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Byun Baekhyun**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast : U will find inside there**

**Pair : ChanKai, ChanBaek, KaiBaek, HunKai**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya dan sahabat saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam...**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**Annyeong... /lambai-lambai**

**Kekeke...kali ini saya dateng bawa FF baru lagi, tapi ini kolab bareng temen saya, sebut saja AL_quilis entah apa yang ada di otak kami, tiba-tiba tercetus untuk membuat fanfict semacem ini.**

**Happy read all..love u all..**

**SUMMARY..? no summary just read... xD**

**P.S: MAAP KALAU MISALNYA ADA SEDIKIT ADEGAN YANG MIRIP FILM CITY HUNTER, KARENA KITA TERINSPIRASI DENGAN FILM ITU DI BEBERAPA SCENE, **

**Dan satu lagi untuk nama author AL itu aa kepanjangannya AL_quilis, cuma saya aja yg sering panggil dia AL, lebih simple..xD**

**.===========KHC-N-AL============**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/Prev**

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu Appa, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik.."

"Itu memang harus, jika ada luka sedikit saja.. akan kucincang kau.."

"Hehe arraseo.."

**====Boy In Luv===**

Cat dinding berwarna putih diselingi hijau aqua ini nampak cocok dengan kepribadian seorang menteri keuangan Seoul, Cho Kyuhyun. Berjajar-jajar dokumen tertata rapi dalam sebuah rak berbahan mahogani. Dokumen yang ditata sesuai object masalah.

Menteri Cho nampak duduk angkuh diatas singgahsana kebanggaannya. Memandang seorang pemuda berpakaian casual yang tengah berdiri diseberang mejanya itu dengan sedikit seringai. Memikirkan sebuah rencana yang tentu saja akan terlaksana setelah ia bertitah. Tentu saja pemuda didepannya ini yang akan melaksanakannya.

"Bawa Kim Jong In hidup-hidup bagaimanapun caranya." Sempat terjadi keheningan sesaat sebelum akhir Menteri Cho memberikan titah.

"Baik!" Dan pemuda itu mengangguk patuh kemudian keluar ruangan bernuansa klasik itu.

Menteri Cho semakin berseringai membayangkan suatu peristiwa masa depan yang akan terjadi setelah pemuda bernama Kim Jong In itu berhasil dibawa kehadapannya. Kejadian yang mukin akan membuat sebuah nama dalam pikiran Menteri Cho akan mengganti targetnya. Ya... baru-baru ini Menteri Cho mendapatkan kabar bahwa ia tengah diincar oleh sebuah organisasi. Untuk dikuak kelakuan busuk Menteri Cho dalam pemerintahan. Tentu Menteri Cho bisa melaporkan ini pada polisi dan meminta beberapa polisi untuk menjaganya. Namun ini tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Karena polisipun akan menyelidiki kebusukannya. Gawat bukan? Maka jalan satu-satunya adalah Kim Jongin.

**...**

Suasana hening sejenak menggantung pada rapat sore hari yang terselenggara di kediaman Phoenix. Para anggota yang di sebut-sebut sebagai petinggi-petinggi Phoenix seperti Jendral Park dan anggota yang memiliki jabatan sejenis lainnya, nampak khidmat membaca beberapa berkas yang telah disiapkan pada tempat masing-masing. Dan disana, tepat diujung meja oval ini, duduklah seorang Oh Sehun sang pemimpin Phoenix dengan angkuhnya. Melipat tangan didada seraya memandang raut satu persatu anggotanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, yang menjabat sebagai menteri keuangan setahun lalu atas rekomendasi presiden. Dalam kampanyenya, ia berkoar akan memberikan pelayanan yang memuaskan pada masyarakat. Serta janjinya yang akan menaikan upah minimum perbulan para buruh sebesar tiga puluh persen. Dan janji-janji lain yang membuat ia menang dari saingannya, Park Jung Soo kala itu. Karena rakyat lebih memilihnya." Ucap seorang anggota panjang lebar.

"Dan dia berhasil menyelesaikan proyek resort besar di Jeju untuk menambah pemasukan negara." Sahut yang lain.

"Ya, itu benar." Jawab Sehun kalem seraya menumpukan dagunya diatas tangannya yang berada diatas meja. Menatap sekumpulan berkas didepannya itu tenang dengan mata elangnya.

"Lalu, apa yang mendasari kita untuk menjadikannya target ketua?" Tanya yang lainnya.

Sehun bergerak, menyodorkan beberapa lembar foto pada orang yang bertanya tadi yang kebetulan duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Hanya setumpuk uang yang disimpan dalam brangkas berbentuk ruangan?" Orang itu mengernyit bingung menatap selembar foto tersebut.

"Itu adalah foto yang diambil oleh Agen K beberapa waktu lalu ketika ia berhasil menyelinap." Jawab Sehun masih kalem.

"Itu adalah uang hasil korupsinya. Setelah ku hitung berdasarkan panjang, lebar, dan tinggi tumpukan kemudian dibagi panjang, lebar, dan tinggi per bendel, jumlah lembar per bendel, hasilnya sekitar lima puluh milyar won." Jelas Agen K yang kala itu ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki. Membuat hadirin rapat tercengang tak percaya.

"Ia berhasil memalsukan beban biaya yang dibutuhkan dalam beberapa proyek besar." Lanjutnya.

"Dari luar memang ia ramah dan santun." Agen K kembali melanjutkan. "Namun siapa yang menyangka dibalik topeng itu ternyata dia koruptor kelas kakap?" Ucapnya final. Membuat para anggota mengerti mengapa Menteri Cho menjadi target selanjutnya.

Sehun mengambil selembar foto, menghimpitnya pada sela ujung antara jari tengah dan telunjuk, menghadapkannya pada para anggota. Foto bergambarkan wajah sang target.

"Target Phoenix selanjutnya.." Desisnya dengan manik menggelap. Meletakan foto tersebut sejajar dengan foto tumpukan uang.

"Target utama.. merampok uang ini." Ujarnya sembari menunjuk foto uang.

"Brankasnya berada dalam rumah pribadinya. Dilengkapi sistim keamanan yang cukup canggih." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum misterius.

.

*****Boy In Luv*****

Angin musim gugur bertiup sedikit kencang. Menerbangkan dedaunan kering tak beraturan. Memainkan helaian anak rambut pemuda tampan yang tengah menyusuri jalanan menuju halte bus terdekat. Langit sudah berganti jingga berpadu awan mendung. Jongin baru saja mengikuti pelajaran tambahan wajib yang cukup memakan waktu. Jongin lelah duduk berjam-jam dalam kelas berbangku kayu. Serasa pantatnya menjadi rata. Waktu istirahat rasanya tidak sebanding dengan lamanya Jongin duduk, beruntung, latihan di batalkan, karena jumlah anggota yang tidak lengkap. Yang Jongin inginkan sekarang adalah pulang. Beristirahat dirumah, setidaknya sofa miliknya cukup empuk. Sambil menikmati makan malam bersama pemuda yang selalu mampir dalam benaknya.

Sesekali Jongin membenarkan letak tas punggungnya dan merapatkan jas almamater sekolahnya sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara syal yang melingkar di lehernya untuk menghalau dingin musim gugur yang mulai menyusup menembus melalui celah seragam sekolahnya, beruntung Sehun meminjaminya syal tadi, tak buruk juga -pikir Jongin. Entah apa hanya perasaan Jongin, rasanya sore berawan ini ada yang aneh. Tiba-tiba hati Jongin mendingin. Perasaan gelisah mulai menyelinap seiring desau angin. Dibawah naungan jingga kelabu, Jongin merasakan bahwa ia tengah diikuti. Dalam langkah tenangnya, ekspresi Jongin berubah waspada ketika mendengar derap langkah lirih dari arah belakang. Satu? Ah tidak! Jongin merasakan ada dua orang yang tengah mengikutinya.

Semakin lama langkah Jongin semakin cepat. Begitupun langkah dua orang berpenampilan layaknya preman itu. Langkah Jongin semakin lama menjadi seperti orang terburu-buru yang berakhir menjadi gerakan berlari ketika dua orang berotot itu semakin mempersempit jarak dengan Jongin.

"Jongin menyadari kita!" Salah satu dari dua orang itu melapor melalui microphone yang bertengger ditelinganya. Memberitahukan keadaan pada seseorang yang mengkoordinir jarak jauh.

"Cepat tangkap!" Pekik suara berat diseberang sana.

Aksi kejar-kejaran dimulai. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang, Jongin berlari kencang melarikan diri. Melewati jalanan yang mulai menyempit. Melewati jalanan yang diapit bangunan-bangunan rumah penduduk sekitar. Matanya bergerak-gerak liar mencari belokan untuk menghilangkan jejak.

Nihil! Jalan ini lurus. Jikapun ada belokan diantara rumah-rumah penduduk menengah ini ujungnya dapat terlihat buntu. Tidak mungkin Jongin menuju gang buntu, bunuh diri namanya. Gawat! Apa yang harus Jongin lakukan sekarang! Tidak ada waktu untuk menghubungi Sehun. Ponselnya ada dalam tas. Posisi yang tidak tepat! Mengambil ponsel di tas dalam keadaan berlari, fokusnya akan terbagi yang berakibat kecepatan berlarinya akan menurun. Dan pada kesempatan itu mungkin dua orang kekar itu berhasil menangkapnya sebelum ia dapat menghubungi Sehun. Tidak! Ini akan menjadi lebih fatal! Jongin sedikit menyesali karena tak menuruti kata-kata Sehun tadi pagi, untuk menelponnya sesaat akan pulang sekolah.

**GRAB!**

Tubuh Jongin tertarik kebelakang. Sontak acara berlarinya menjadi terhenti seketika. Nafasnya memburu ketika tubuh rampingnya terjerembab ke tanah akibat dorongan salah satu lelaki sangar itu. Mimik Jongin menegang. Memandang ngeri pada penampilan kedua lelaki yang kira-kira sudah berusia 30-an tahun itu. Napasnya terdengar putus-putus karena berlari tadi.

"Siapa kalian!" Jongin memekik nyaring dengan posisinya.

"Kau harus ikut kami!" Salah seorang mendesis.

"Atau kau akan terluka, Bocah!" Lanjutnya menantang.

"Cih! Jangan bermimpi!" Jongin melempar pandangan tajam mengejek. Ia bangkit dari posisinya. Memandang remeh pada dua lelaki tak dikenalnya itu. Memasang kuda-kuda, dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat kedepan dada menantang mereka berkelahi. Dari segi jumlah, Jongin jelas kalah. Dari segi tubuh, dua lelaki itu cukup besar dibanding tubuh Jongin. Jongin menduga dua orang ini adalah bodyguard suruhan orang untuk menculiknya. Yang pasti bukan Oh Sehun dalang dari semua ini. Dari jumlah dan fisik memang benar Jongin kalah, namun jangan remehkan kemampuannya dalam menjaga diri.

Bagh! Bugh! Bugh!

Perkelahian tak terelakkan. Jongin mendapatkan serangan bertubi-tubi. Ia menangkisnya dengan gerakan tak kalah cepat. Bersyukur ia dapat menangkis semua serangan. Jongin berbalik menyerang keduanya bergantian. Pukul! Tendang! Tangkis! Pukul! Tendang! Hajar! Menghindar! Terus seperti itu hingga kedua lelaki itu tersungkur memegangi uluh hati, merasakan beberapa bagian wajah terkoyak hingga mengeluarkan darah segar. Tanpa memerdulikan keadaan dua lawannya yang mulai bangkit, Jongin kembali berlari kencang. Sempat terdengar ditelinga Jongin salah seorang melapor meminta bantuan melalui earphone yang menempel di telinganya, tentu Jongin akan semakin kalah jumlah. Maka Jongin memilih kembali melarikan diri.

Ckit!

Jongin sontak menghentikan larinya ketika sebuah mobil sport merah berhenti tepat di depannya saat ia mencapai persimpangan jalan. Mobil sport yang sangat Jongin kenal. Ini mobil milik temannya yang seorang putra dari Jendral Kemiliteran Seoul. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

"Jong! Cepat masuk!" Pekik Chanyeol memerintah, yang mengerti keadaan Jongin saat ini. Ia sempat memergoki perkelahian Jongin dengan dua lelaki asing tadi. Dan Chanyeol dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin tengah dalam bahaya. Mana mungkin Chanyeol diam saja melihat orang yang sangat dikenalnya ini dalam keadaan demikian! Maka tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jongin segera memasuki ferrari merah itu. Duduk dengan wajah gusar ketika Chanyeol mengemudikan mobil bergaya modern itu cepat membelah jalanan sepi.

"Kita dikejar!" Jongin memekik nyaring ketika tak sengaja matanya melirik kearah spion dan mendapati dua mobil porche hitam mengikuti dalam jarak dekat. Berusaha menyusul ferrari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung menginjak pedal gas, menaikan kecepatan menjadi diatas rata-rata. Menciptakan jarak yang cukup jauh dengan dua porsche di belakang. Memasuki jalanan Seoul yang kini cukup ramai. Menyalip beberapa mobil yang menghalangi. Tidak mempedulikan makian dari para pengguna jalan atas aksi mereka.

Jongin kembali melirik spion mobil. Dua porsche itu kembali terlihat dalam jarak dekat. Chanyeol dan Jongin spontan mendelik. Sial!

"Sebenarnya siapa mereka, Jong! Apa urusannya denganmu!" Chanyeol bertanya gusar ditengah adrenalinnya mengemudikan ferrarinya tak seperti biasa. Kalau boleh jujur, kemampuan mengemudinya sangat payah jika untuk balapan dadakan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu!" Jongin menjawab gusar.

"Cepat tukar tempat!" Pekik Jongin kemudian seraya melepas tas punggungnya beserta syal yang melingkar di lehernya dan melempar asal kebelakang.

"Mau apa kau!" Chanyeol masih fokus menatap jalan didepan sambil sesekali melirik spion.

"Aku yang akan mengemudi!" Jongin bersiap-siap pindah.

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa!" Chanyeol menolak seraya menarik perseneleng dan kembali menciptakan jarak antara mereka dan dua porsche itu.

"Cepat atau kau mati, Bodoh!" Chanyeol nampak bimbang. Ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan permintaan Jongin. Namun Jongin terlihat sangat serius saat ini, artinya Jongin tidak main-main mengajaknya berpindah tempat. Tanpa menurunkan kecepatan, secepat kilat pula mereka bertukar tempat. Jongin mengambil alih kemudi tepat ketika mobil mereka dihimpit dari samping kanan dan kiri oleh dua porsche yang mengincar mereka. Keadaan yang buruk didukung truk yang melaju didepan mereka. Membuat ferrari Chanyeol tak bisa kemana-mana. Wajah Jongin mengeras, mencoba mencari jalan untuk keluar dari himpitan ini. Jika menurunkan kecepatan, itu berarti memberikan kesempatan pada musuh untuk menghadangnya ketika posisi ferrari menjadi kebelakang. Benar?

"Chan, pakai sabuk pengamanmu!" Jongin berteriak. Manik matanya terus bergerak liar mencari celah keluar dari situasi ini. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Chanyeol menuruti perintah Jongin.

"Aku akan mengganti mobilmu setelah ini!" Jongin memekik.

"Pegangan!" sebelum akhirnya Jongin banting stir ke kiri, ujung kiri ferrari Chanyeol berbenturan dengan porsche hitam itu. Menciptakan guncangan yang membuat jantung Chanyeol serasa ingin meloncat dari tempatnya. Sungguh Jongin nekat sekali. Namun Jongin berhasil membuat porsche itu oleng dan ini adalah kesempatan, Jongin dengan cepat memindah persneling dan menginjak gas. Melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

Mengemudikan ferrari merah itu berkali lipat lebih gesit daripada sang empunya. Bahkan Jongin menghindari mobil-mobil yang menghalangi tanpa menurunkan kecepatan. Timing yang pas antara pengereman, pemindahan persneling dan penginjakan gas. Menunjukan bagaimana Jongin sudah terlampau mahir mengemudikan mobil. Ia merasakan adrenalin yang luar biasa saat ini. Antara takjub dan takut. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka akan terjebak dalam situasi ini bersama sang kapten basket favoritenya ini. Dikejar-kejar oleh kawanan tak dikenal yang sepertinya ingin menyulik Jongin. Rasanya Chanyeol seperti tengah beradegan layaknya film-film action yang suka ia tonton bersama kakak perempuannya. Entah Jongin ini orang seperti apa sebenarnya hingga ia diincar oleh mereka. Apa tujuan dan apa motifnya, mereka sama-sama tidak tahu. Yang ada dalam pikiran mereka sekarang adalah melarikan diri!

"Hubungi Ayahmu!" Jongin memerintah sambil fokus pada jalanan dan menghindari mobil-mobil penghalangan. Bahkan lampu merahpun ia tak peduli. Hei, mana ada acara memerdulikan rambu lalu lintas ketika sedang genting begini! Pesetan dengan pelanggaran yang tercipta!

Jongin memekikkan kata sial ketika mendapati jumlah mobil yang mengejar mereka bertambah jumlah. Satu... Dua... Tiga... Empat... Lima! Lima Mobil! Sial! Dalam hitungan Jongin mungkin hanya 5 mobil namun sebenarnya jumlahnya melebihi hitungan Jongin.

"Tidak ada jawaban, Jong!" Chanyeol semakin gusar setelah mendengar suara operator yang menyatakan bahwa nomor tujuannya tak menjawab panggilan.

"Baekhyun!" Ujar Jongin selanjutnya.

**..**

Terlihat Baekhyun berjalan santai menuruni anak tangga rumahnya sambil sesekali membenarkan busana kasual yang ia kenakan. Dandanan yang simple namun ia terlihat manis dengan mata sipitnya serta senyum cerianya. Berniat untuk makan malam karna sang ibu sudah menyuruhnya turun. Namun baru ia menuruni anak tangga kesepuluh, dering ponselnya terdengar nyaring. Menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dengan segera tangan mungil itu merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel putih berbasis android miliknya. Dahinya mengernyit menatap layar ponsel yang menyala.

'Chandobi is calling'

Tidak biasanya Chanyeol menghubunginya. Maka dengan sumringah ia menggeser tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga.

"Baek!" Belum sempat Baekhyun mengucapkan sapaan, suara berat Chanyeol sudah berteriak lebih dulu dengan suara bergetar. Baekhyun mengernyit. Suara diseberang sungguh berisik. Baekhyun menebak Chanyeol menelphone dari dalam mobil didengar dari deru mesin mobil yang sepertinya tengah melaju kencang.

"Ya?" Baekhyun menjawab bingung.

"Aku dan Jongin dalam bahaya! Kami dikejar sekawanan orang tidak dikenal! Kami berada dipinggiran kota Seoul. Tepatnya aku tidak tahu nama tempat ini!"

"Apa?!" Baekhyun memekik, melotot kaget mendengar kata 'Jongin' dan 'bahaya'.

"Cepat!"

Tut..tut..tut..

Sambungan terputus tanpa permisi.

"Chan! Hallo! Chanyeol!" Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah gusar. Ia tahu situasi Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya dari cara Chanyeol menyampaikan maksud. Artinya ini benar-benar gawat!

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya menjadi berlari, melewati Nyonya Byun yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ibu, makan malamku menyusul saja!" Ujar Baekhyun seraya berlari keluar, memasuki Zenvo silvernya dan melesat secepat kilat meninggalkan kediaman mewah keluarga Byun serta kebingungan ibunya yang menggantung. Tujuannya sekarang adalah mencari keberadaan Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Sementara tangan kanannya fokus memegang kemudi, tangan kirinya meraih ponselnya dan menekan panggilan cepat nomor lima. Panggilan yang menampilkan deretan nomor tidak asing bagi Baekhyun. Pemilik nomor yang akan selalu tertarik jika ia menyebut nama Jongin.

"Ya?" Suara berat terdengar diseberang sana.

"Sehun, cepat temukan Jongin! Ia dalam bahaya! Bersama Chanyeol! Mereka dikejar kawanan tak dikenal!"

Tut..tut..tut..

Selang sedetik setelah Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimatnya, panggilan diputus secara sepihak. Sementara Baekhyun menaikan kecepatan mobilnya. Jemarinya kembali berkutat pada layar lebar ponselnya membuka layanan GPS untuk melacak lokasi, sesekali ia menatap jalanan untuk memastikan jalur lajunya.

**..**

Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri dari singgahsananya. Meletakkan dokumen yang baru saja digenggamnya dengan sedikit gebrakan. Membuat berapa orang yang hadir pada rapat kediaman Phoenix itu terlonjak kaget dan memandang sang pelaku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa, Ketua?" Tanya Jendral Park dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Jendral, kau ikut denganku!" Perintah Sehun terdengar mutlak. Ia melangkah tergesa meninggalkan area rapat tanpa kata permisi. Beberapa berdecak kesal karena ulah Sehun.

"Dasar ketua sinting! Pergi tanpa sepatah katapun!"

"Apa-apaan itu!"

"Sekretaris Jung, lacak GPS ponsel Jongin!" Perintah Sehun pada orang kepercayaannya.

"Dimengerti, Tuan."

"Jendral, kerahkan beberapa anak buah, bawa E-co dan Leo bersama kita, Putramu dan Jongin dalam bahaya!"

"Baik!"

E-co dan Leo adalah anak buah kepercayaan Sehun dan menjadi ketua kelompok yang memiliki ratusan anak buah, dalam dunia militer, mereka seperti panglima perang, yah seperti itu. E-co namja misterius bertubuh tinggi yang diatas rata-rata berambut light blonde dan memiliki wajah cantik ini ahli dalam strategi dan membunuh dengan cara menyiksa korbannya hingga tewas mengenaskan, katakanlah Psycho, karena nama julukan yang menempel padanya memang berarti pys(icho), berbeda dengan Leo, namja berwajah chic, tanpa ekspresi, memiliki mata tajam yang menusuk ini ahli bertarung, dan mendapat gelar 'King Of Fighter' milik Phoenix, karena kecepatannya dalam membunuh lawannya tanpa ampun, tak ada yang dapat mengalahkannya, bahkan Sehun sekalipun, namun karena kesetiaannya kepada tuannya, ia rela mati demi sang ketua, karena ia memiliki hutang budi kepada sang ketua Phoenix ini.

**..**

Entah bagaimana ini terjadi, setelah insiden balapan liar dadakan tadi kini posisi Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah berada dalam kepungan sekawanan orang berbaju coklat gelap. Dipojokkan ditempat yang entah dimana. Yang jelas ini lebih telihat seperti lapangan basket terbengkalai tanpa ring, yang letaknya tidak strategis. Lebih jelasnya, Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak tahu ini dimana. Tempat ini seperti khawasan tak berpenghuni. Sepi sekali. Sempat terjadi adegan lari berlari setelah ferrari -yang bagian sampingnya sudah mengalami kerusakan akibat ulah Jongin tadi- yang Jongin kemudikan menemui jalan menyempit, yang tidak memungkinkan mobil sport itu terus melaju.

Jongin dan Chanyeol memasang posisi siap bertarung dengan saling memunggungi -punggung mereka bersentuhan-. Melemparkan tatapan tajam pada setiap raut wajah yang mengepung mereka.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya!" Chanyeol mendesis. Matanya tetap waspada pada setiap pergerakan lawan-lawannya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian!"

"Itu tidak penting! Kami hanya perlu Jongin!" Salah satu lelaki yang diduga adalah pimpinan mereka menjawab disertai seringain remeh.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Chanyeol menggeram berbahaya. Dalam hati ia bersumpah melindungi pemuda yang tengah saling memunggungi dengannya ini.

"Chan, maafkan aku." Jongin menggumam lirih seraya melirik sekilas pada Chanyeol.

"Kau siap menghadapi ini?" Lanjut Jongin.

"Ya. Kapanpun!" Ucap Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh

Set... bugh! bagh! bugh! bugh!

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, perkelahian terjadi. Kawanan yang mengincar Jongin itu mulai menyerang. Menyerang dua pemuda itu yang jelas-jelas kalah jumlah. Namun hal itu tak membuat dua pemuda murid Seoul of Performing Arts itu gentar. Mereka melawan kawanan asing itu tak kalah gesit. Melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan tanpa rasa kasihan, tanpa menyisipkan ketakutan. Ini adalah kenyataan yang harus dihadapi. Jikalau ini hanya mimpi, maka mereka berharap sudah bangun dan mendapati suasana kamar masing-masing yang tenang tanpa perseteruan seperti ini.

Chanyeol nampak seperti sudah biasa dengan perkelahian. Jangan remehkan ia yang seorang putra Jendral. Tentu sang ayah telah mengajarkan ilmu beladiri pada Chanyeol. Dengan niatan menjadikan satu-satunya anak lelaki dalam keluarga seperti dirinya, yakni Jendral Kemiliteran Seoul. Jika tidak, minimal Chanyeol bergabung dengan militer nanti. Dan Jongin, jangan tanyakan bagaimana Jongin dapat berkelahi seperti ini, selain ia pernah menjadi anggota organisasi balap liar, yang tentu saja pernah atau bahkan sering berseteru dengan lawan menggunakan perkelahian, ia juga dilatih oleh ketua mafia besar. Ini adalah sisi lain Jongin yang disebut-sebut sebagai brandalan.

Perkelahian sudah berlangsung cukup lama dan menegangkan. Ini adalah situasi gila! Dua murid tingkat tiga dikeroyok lebih dari sepuluh orang. Bagaimanapun juga Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah kalah jumlah. Tenaga mereka mulai habis. Nafas terdengar memburu. Keringat mengucur deras dari keduanya hingga membasahi poni. Pihak lawan nampak puas melihat kondisi target sedemikian rupa. Tandanya ini adalah kesempatan untuk menjatuhkan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Disaat kewalahan, kawanan itu kembali menyerang dan berhasil melayangkan bertubi-tubi pukulan pada tubuh dan wajah keduanya. Hingga sedikit demi sedikit ruam lebam yang semakin lama bertambah, dan kulit wajah terkoyak mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibir, pelipis, dan pipi. Bahkan wajah rupawan Jongin sepertinya lebih parah mengingat target utama kelompok itu adalah Jongin.

Chanyeol sudah tersungkur tak berdaya dengan luka diberbagai sudut serta baju yang sudah sangat kusut. Sementara Jongin tak jauh dari keadaan Chanyeol, ia terus-terusan dipukul. Seragamnya bahkan tak sedikit noda darah dan kotor disana. Bahkan Chanyeol samar-samar melihat salah seorang membawa balok kayu dan berdiri depan Jongin yang tergeletak mengenaskan namun masih dalam keadaan sadar. Matanya menatap sayu berhiaskan darah pekat yang mengalir dari sisi dahinya. Sungguh Chanyeol ingin menangis.

"Sayang aku tak boleh membunuhmu. Ya.. menyiksamu lebih dulu terdengar menyenangkan sebelum menjadikanmu sandera untuk mengancam ketua Phoenix." Lelaki yang memegang balok kayu itu menggumam dengan seringaian kemenangan.

"Mana ketua yang katanya hebat itu? Bahkan ia tak datang menolongmu." Seringaiannya semakin lebar seraya menyepak kepala Jongin tanpa sungkan. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya dapat menggeram tak terima. Ingin rasanya ia melayangkan pukulan pada lelaki itu. Naas, ia bahkan tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Chanyeol hanya dapat berdoa supaya ada yang menolong mereka yang sudah tak berdaya dibawah temaram rebulan disertai rintik hujan mencekam ini. Tuhan, tolonglah! Minimal Jongin saja, Chanyeol rela.

"Bagaimana jika aku melayangkan pukulan sekali saja dengan balok ini? Kau keberatan?" Lelaki itu kembali bermonolog. Jongin memperlihatkan senyum remeh, mengejek dialog lelaki yang tengah mengancamnya ini. Membuat sang pemegang balok itu menggeram marah dan bersiap melayangkan pukulan dengan balok tebal itu.

Ctak!

Bukan, ini bukan suara pukulan dengan balok kayu itu. Melainkan suara batu yang dilempar dari belakang tepat menghantam kuat belakang kepala yang akan melayangkan pukulan pada Jongin. Sebelum benar-benar menghantam kepala Jongin tentu saja. Sungguh timing yang tepat.

"Siapa, hah!" Lelaki itu nampak marah seraya memutar tubuh dan memegangi kepala belakangnya. Semua ikut menoleh kebelakang. Beberapa melotot mendapati seorang namja berpakaian casual dengan topi yang menutupi matanya dan menggenggam sebuah batu, nampak berdiri gagah memimpin segerombolan orang berbusana serba hitam. Dan seorang lelaki paruh baya sedikit tambun mendampinginya.

Set! Wush! Ctak!

Pemuda itu kembali melemparkan batu yang tersisa kearah lelaki yang telah menganiaya Jongin dan Chanyeol itu. Tepat mengenai kening hingga berdarah. Dan kemudian pemuda bertopi yang didampingi Jendral Park itu menarik seringai remeh.

"Kau!" Lelaki itu menggeram tak terima.

"Choi Minho, orang suruhan Mentri Cho untuk menculik Jongin, benar?" Sehun berjalan mendekat. Anak buah lelaki bernama Minho itu nampak takut tatkala Sehun mulai bergerak. Seperti mempersilahkan sang ketua Phoenix untuk lewat. Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, Sehun telah berdiri dihadapan Minho.

"Besar juga nyalimu menyentuh milikku!" Sehun mendesis berbahaya seolah membunyikan sirine peringatan bahwa Minho tak akan selamat setelah ini.

"Kau, Ketua Phoenix itu, heh!" Tanpa selang waktu, Minho melayangkan baloknya memukul Sehun. Sehun menangkis serangan Minho dengan lengannya hingga balok kayu tersebut patah, dengan gerakan cepat Sehun berbalik memukul belakang kepala Minho dengan tangannya hingga tersungkur. Sehun memukulnya terlalu kuat hanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Dan dengan itu perkelahian kembali terjadi. Phoenix versus anak buah Minho tentu kali ini jumlahnya seimbang.

Sehun jongkok menumpukan kakinya diatas balok kayu yang patah itu. memandang remeh Minho yang kini terluka akibat pukulan telak Sehun. Sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat bergerak dan duduk dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Menatap takjup pada Sehun, sekaligus bersyukur doanya dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Entah siapa Sehun dan anak buahnya, Chanyeol tak ambil pusing, yang penting sekarang mereka selamat.

Minho berdiri lalu mulai menyerang Sehun kembali, dan terjadilah baku hantam antara Ketua mafia Sehun dan ketua organisasi pembunuh bayaran kelas atas, Minho.

**..**

Bugh'!

Minho terlempar bebas menghantam tembok sesaat setelah Sehun berhasil menendang bagian perut Minho. Tanpa luka sedikitpun di tubuh Sehun, ia berjalan kearah dimana Minho terkulai lemas di lantai.

"Organisasi pembunuh bayaran? Tak kusangka Menteri Cho melakukan hal senekat ini. Kau terlampau ceroboh dan gegabah untuk ukuran seorang assasin profesional, dan tentu saja anak buahmu memengkhianatimu kemudian bergabung dengan devisi milik Leo dan E-co" Sehun terdengar meremehkan. Kemudian mencekik leher Minho dengan tatapan membunuh. Dendam. Sosok Sehun telah dikuasai iblis sekarang. Aura pembunuh serasa menguar dari tubuhnya, membuat nyali Minho menciut seketika. Pernapasannya mulai sesak. Pasokan oksigen nampak semakin menipis. Benar apa kata rekannya sebelum menjalankan misi ini, berhadapan dengan ketua Phoenix adalah sebuah kesalahan, sama seperti bunuh diri namanya. Situasi yang tidak menguntungkan. Dan Minho sudah terlanjur membangkitkan iblis dalam diri Sehun. Maka ia tak akan selamat. Sehun tak akan melepaskannya.

Mata Minho berbinar meminta belas kasih ketika pemuda pale itu semakin kuat mencekik lehernya dengan satu tangan. Minho berusaha keras mengucapkan kata pengampunan. Sayang, sebelum suaranya terdengar ia sudah terhempas tak berdaya akibat pukulan telak tepat pada ulu hatinya. Tidak, Minho tidak mati.

Sehun mendekat dan jongkok didepan Jongin. Sementara Jongin masih tengkurap tak berdaya dengan lumuran darah. Menatap Sehun dengan senyum simpul yang mengembang manis. Menyiratkan kelegaan luar bisa. Ia tahu, Sehun pasti akan datang menyelamatkannya. Sehun menggerakan tangannya mengusap rambut Jongin pelan seolah menyampaikan 'kau sudah aman' pada Jongin.

"Chan, kau tak apa-apa?" Jendral Park menghampiri putranya tergesa dengan rasa khawatir.

"Ayah.." Chanyeol menjawab lemah. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Lanjutnya dengan senyum simpul. Jendral Park nampak miris menatap putra kesayangannya yang bahkan belum pernah mengalami peristiwa seperti ini. Namun ketika ia melirik Jongin, ia langsung tercengang. Keadaan sang tuan muda lebih mengenaskan. Bahkan nampaknya sudah tak dapat bergerak.

"Kakiku sepertinya retak." Jongin berujar lirih. Masih dengan posisinya. Benar, tulang keringnya mengalami keretakan akibat pukulan tongkat besi yang dilayangkan anak buah Sungjae ketika berkelahi tadi. Tanpa Jongin sadari, hati Sehun bergemuruh marah. Berjanji akan membalas semua ini. Tunggu waktunya.

Tanpa mereka sadari pula bahwa Minho yang masih sadar itu perlahan mengacungkan pistol kearah Sehun. Berniat menembak Sehun dari belakang. Namun sebelum pelatuk itu benar-benar ditekan, tangan Minho terhempas, melepaskan pistolnya akibat tembakan tak terduga dari arah lain tepat mengenai jantungnya. Sehun nampak tak terganggu dengan kematian mendadak Minho. Ia hanya melirik datar pada tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Menyadari bahwa aksi seseorang telah dimulai. Sedangkan para anak buah Minho terkejut dan meneriakkan jabatan Minho. Pemimpin mereka tewas!

Baekhyun nampak kembali membidikkan snipernya pada anak buah Minho yang masih bertahan. Membidik dari atas gedung berlantai 10 dikawasan itu atas instruksi Sehun tadi. Setelah ia sukses membidik Minho yang berniat menembak Sehun, ia Melesatkan tembakan-tembakan yang hanya berselang sekon. Menghabisi anak buah Minho dengan masing-masing satu tembakan.

Sehun bergerak perlahan menggendong bridal tubuh lemah Jongin . Yang digendong hanya bisa mendesis menahan kesakitan yang semakin mendera. Ini sangat sakit, apalagi kaki kirinya. Hingga akhirnya, pandangan Jongin menggelap. Kesadarannya menguap seiring langkah Sehun yang membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Jongin pingsan karena tidak kuat lagi menahan sakit yang semakin mejadi di sekujur tubuhnya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya dapat menatap sedih dalam papahan sang ayah. Seharusnya ia yang menggendong Jongin. Sayang, keadaannya tidak memungkinkan.

Siapapun yang mengetahui ini pasti akan tercengang. Bagaimana tidak? Tiga pemuda yang masih berstatus pelajar -Jongin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun- terlibat dalam situasi mengerikan seperti ini. Bahkan Baekhyun sama saja sudah melakukan pembunuhan. Menembaki anak buah Minho dengan senjata laras panjangnya. Manik mata Baekhyun tak tersirat penyesalan dan ketakutan, seolah ini sudah biasa.

Ya... ini memang sudah biasa. Dibeberapa kesempatan, ia ikut dalam aksi Phoenix, dan menjadi anak buah dari E-co, Tapi untuk membidik jarak jauh dengan target nyata, Baekhyun baru kali ini melakukannya.

Jangan remehkan Baekhyun. Pemuda manis, imut bak anak sekolah dasar ini adalah anggota Phoenix sekaligus sahabat Jongin sedari kecil. Alur hidup Baekhyun yang semula biasa, berevolusi setelah bertahun-tahun mengenal Jongin dengan sifat brandalan yang ramah. Serta kehadiran Sehun yang menyelinap diantara keduanya hingga Baekhyun menjadi anggota Phoenix. Ini adalah bentuk kesetiaan Baekhyun pada Jongin sebagai sahabatnya, dan dalilnya sendiri untuk menjaga Jongin. Tidak.. tidak.. Baekhyun dan Jongin sebenarnya saling menjaga. Membuktikan kesetiaan kawan dengan cara sendiri-sendiri. Dan inilah cara Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.**TBC/END.?**

**Thanks untuk yang udah review di sini,,,hoho,,kita seneng bgt ternyata bnyak sekali yang .../cipokin atu2**

**Nih bonus buat kalian...**

**mmuaah...**

.

**==Boy In Luv==**

**Epilogue!**

Ckit!

Tak selang beberapa lama setelah Baekhyun menelpon Sehun, mobil Sehun beserta anak buahnya telah tiba di tempat dimana Jongin dan Chanyeol berada, namun sedikit agak jauh dari tempat kejadian.

Baekhyun bergegas keluar dari dalam mobilnya setelah melihat orang yang ia cari keluar dari mobil mewah berlapis baja anti peluru tersebut,

"Kau sudah memantau dimana mereka berada?" Tanya Sehun

"Mereka tak jauh dari sini, hanya berhati-hatilah karena mereka berjumlah sangat banyak. Lebih dari 30 orang..dan mereka menyebar di beberapa titik" Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Keluarkan peralatan untuk Baekhyun.." titah Sehun kepada salah satu anak buahnya, E-co, ia segera membuka bagasi mobil dan mengeluarkan sebuah koper berbentuk persegi panjang lalu memberikannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau akan pergi bersamaku, Byun, ikut aku.." ucap E-co lalu berjalan mendahului Baekhyun.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Baek.." ucap Sehun lalu berjalan berlawanan arah, Baekhyun yang bersama E-co berjalan kearah sebuah gedung kosong, dan Sehun beserta anak buahnya kearah dimana Jongin dan Chanyeol berada.

Anak buah dari Leo dan E-co mulai menyebar berjalan bak hantu, tanpa suara, tanpa aura kehadiran mereka. Karena mereka semua adalah mantan pembunuh bayaran profesional, yang kemudian mengabdikan hidup mereka untuk sang pemimpin mereka Oh Sehun.

Set!

Zrash!

Beberapa anak buah Sehun telah membunuh hampir setengah dari anak buah Minho yang dibayar oleh mentri Cho, tanpa suara dan pekikan, sangat sunyi dan tenang, namun kekuatan mereka sangat mematikan. Darah berceceran dimana-mana dengan anggota tubuh tercecer di sekitar. Sehun melangkah tenang menuju sebuah lapangan yang mana disana telah banyak anak buah Minho berkumpul dan juga Minho sendiri, dan dua orang yang telah babak belur, Chanyeol dan Jongin.

**====Boy In Luv====**

Tap..tap..tap

"Kau tak ikut bertarung, E-co-sshi?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih mengekori E-co sambil membawa koper yang Baekhyun telah mengetahuinya dari berat koper itu.

"Aku tak tertarik untuk mengotori kedua tanganku dengan darah anak buah Minho yang masih bodoh dan ingusan itu." Jawabnya singkat tanpa berhenti menaiki tangga yang berada di gedung kosong tersebut.

"BERHENTI DISANA KALIAN!" teriak seseorang saat mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun dan E-co yang sedang berjalan menaiki tangga.

Sontak Baekhyun dan E-co berhenti menaiki tangga dan berbalik kearah seseorang yang meneriaki mereka berdua, tanpa di ketahui orang tersebut telah menodongkan pistol kearah mereka.

DOR!

Suara tembakan menggema keseluruh penjuru diluar gedung tersebut dan membuat anak buah Minho yang baru saja datang karena permintaan bantuan dari ketua mereka, segera berlari kearah gedung kosong tersebut dan mencari siapa orang yang melepaskan pelatuknya.

Baekhyun, sukses menembak anak buah dari Minho yang tadi menodongkan pistol kearahnya, tepat di dada sebelah kirinya, Baekhyun membuat orang itu tewas seketika.

"Kau bilang tak ingin mengotori tanganmu bukan, jadi biar kubantu.." ucap Baekhyun memasukkan pistol yang ia bawa disaku belakang celananya.

"Good job.." E-co kembali memimpin jalan untuk segera sampai di lantai atas gedung ini.

Tak lama mereka telah sampai di lantai teratas gedung ini, Baekhyun berjalan dan menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah jendela yang menatap langsung kearah tempat dimana ia dapat melihat adegan baku hantam dari anak buah Sehun dan anak buah Minho,

"Segera rakit senjatanya, aku akan berjaga" E-co mulai melihat sekitar, alih-alih ada anak buah Minho yang menyerang mereka, Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan segera membuka koper besar tadi, benar dalam pikirannya, senjata laras panjang Sniper Rifle Cheytac M200 'intervention', dengan hati-hati Baekhyun mulai merakit benda itu, lalu meletakkannya di sebuah tri-pod yang telah Baekhyun siapkan sebelumnya, senjata ini mampu menembak dalam jarak lebih dari 2000 meter dengan kecepatan lebih dari 900 m/s.

Baekhyun telah bersiap membidik sasaran, namun sialnya belum sempat ia menembakkan airsoft gun-nya, ada sekitar selusin anak buah Minho mengepung mereka. Dengan erakan cepat E-co mulai menyerang beberapa orang sekaligus, yang tersisa, mulai mendekati Baekhyun, menyerangnya, namun dengan cekatan Baekhyun melawan, ia ikut andil menyerang anak buah Minho, dan menjaga senapannya tetap aman.

Terlampau lama, untuk melawan mereka dengan tangan kosong, E-co memberi kode kepada Baekhyun untuk menggunakan pistolnya. Baekhyun segera meraba saku belakangnya, beruntung ia menemukan senjatanya yang ia gunakan untuk menembak tadi. Dengan cekatan Baekhyun menembak satu persatu anak buah Minho, tepat di dada kirinya atau di area kepalanya, walau hanya lima orang yang tertembak, setidaknya mengurangi beban E-co untuk melawan sisanya, Baekhyun segera melempar pistolnya ke lantai saat mengetahui pelurunya telah kosong. Baekhyun kembali menyerang dengan pukulan dan tendangan di area leher dan perut.

Dalam hati Baekhyun merutuki atas insiden ini, ia tak memiliki waktu untuk segera membidik Minho. Dan berdoa agar mereka baik-baik saja.

E-co yang telah jengah akhirnya mengeluarkan heart attack miliknya, yakni dengan meninju sekuat tenaga kearah jantung korbannya degan sekali pukul sehingga jantung korbannya pecah, dan memudahkannya menang, ya itu adalah jurus andalan miliknya.

Tak lama mereka berdua akhirnya memenangkan pertarungan 12 lawan 2. Baekhyun mencoba menetralkan napasnya yang tersengal karena kewalahan melawan anak buah Minho yang brutal tadi. Dengan hembusan nafas panjang, Baekhyun kembali ke posisi semula dan mulai mencari targetnya -Minho yang ternyata sudah tergeletak lemah di lantai, namun yang membuatnya kaget adalah saat tangan Minho sudah mengacungkan pistolnya dan dengan telunjuk yang bersiap akan menembak seseorang, ia melihat arah kemana kepala pistol itu tertuju. Sehun! Sehun adalah sasaran Minho. Minho mengambil kesempatan saat Sehun sedang berjongkok melihat keadaan Jongin.

Baekhyun segera membidik tepat di jantung Minho.

Dan..

'Sleb'

Tepat sasaran, tembakan Baekhyun tepat mengenai jantung Minho. Membuat ia mati seketika. Baekhyun kembali mengarahkan bidikannya, kali ini tertuju pada anak buah Minho yang semakin gila saat ketuanya mati. Meluncurkan tembakan beruntun yang tepat mengenai sasaran sesuai bidikan, hingga anak buah terakhir Minho akhirnya tewas.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, lalu melirik kearah E-co yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan sebatang rokok marlboro yang mengapit diantara kedua bibinya.

"Apa sudah kau selesaikan?" Tanyanya sembari menghisap rokoknya

"Yah.. sudah selesai." E-co bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai merapikan sniper rifle, memasukannya kembali kedalam koper.

"Let's go home, Dear.." E-co mengusap surai lembut Baekhyun, dan berjalan mendahului Baekhyun., ya seperti biasa Baekhyun mengekori E-co menuruni anak tangga.

"Berhentilah memikirkan Chanyeol saat kau bertugas, Dear.." ucap E-co yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri.

"Arraseo,."

**[Epilogue End]**

**==KHC_AL==**

**See yaa at next chap/story...love u all... muaah...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Boy In Luv**

**Author : Mr_KHC and AL_quilis**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Action, Hurt, Crispy Lay's, YAOI, Slice Of Life, etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Byun Baekhyun**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast : U will find inside there**

**Pair : ChanKai, ChanBaek, KaiBaek, HunKai**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya dan sahabat saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam...**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**Annyeong... /lambai-lambai**

**Kekeke...kali ini saya dateng bawa FF baru lagi, tapi ini kolab bareng temen saya, sebut saja AL_quilis entah apa yang ada di otak kami, tiba-tiba tercetus untuk membuat fanfict semacem ini.**

**Happy read all..love u all..**

**SUMMARY..? no summary just read... xD**

**P.S: untuk nama author AL itu adalah kepanjangan dari AL_quilis, cuma saya aja yg sering panggil dia AL, lebih simple..xD**

**.===========KHC-N-AL============**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/Prev**

"Let's go home, Dear.." E-co mengusap surai lembut Baekhyun, dan berjalan mendahului Baekhyun., ya seperti biasa Baekhyun mengekori E-co menuruni anak tangga.

"Berhentilah memikirkan Chanyeol saat kau bertugas, Dear.." ucap E-co yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri.

"Arraseo,."

**[Epilogue End]**

**==Boy In Luv==**

Raut khawatir Sehun, Baekhyun, dan kepala pelayan nampak menghiasi suasana didepan kamar Sehun-Jongin ini kecuali E-co yang berbeda dengan mereka, E-co lebih tenang sembari Menunggu laporan mengenai keadaan Jongin yang tengah dirawat oleh seorang dokter dan dua suster di dalam sana. Tidak, ini bukan rumah sakit. Sehun memutuskan untuk memanggil dokter pribadinya ke kediamanan Phoenix demi menghindari peristiwa fatal jika Jongin dirawat dirumah sakit. Seperti penculikan susulan mungkin?

Penjagaan ketat di rumah sakit? Tidak. Sehun menyimpulkan ini tidak efektif. Akan terlihat sangat mencolok, dan menimbulkan argumen-argumen aneh dari para penghuni rumah sakit. Kediaman Phoenix lebih aman, bukan? Lagipula tak sulit bagi Sehun memanggil dokter dengan segala peralatan.

Sekian lama menunggu, mereka tersentak oleh pintu kamar berbahan mahogani yang terbuka, menampilkan sesosok lelaki berparas lembut dengan balutan busana khas dokter -jas putih dan stetoskop melingkar di lehernya- keluar dari kamar dimana Jongin dirawat. Yang langsung mendapat sambutan tak sabaran dari Sehun dan Baekhyun. Bersamaan dengan munculnya dua orang paruh baya yang menghampirinya dengan tergesa. Itu adalah Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, orang tua Jongin. Mendapat kabar Jongin dengan keadaan sedemikian rupa, Orang tua Jongin yang tengah menghadiri perjamuan dengan klien dari luar negeri langsung membatalkannya dan segera melesat kemari. Demi sang putra tercinta.

"Bagaimana, Dokter Kim Joon Myeon?" Tanya Sehun serius. Dokter bernama Kim Joon Myeon itu nampak menarik nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan. Menatap Sehun dengan raut tenang. Sedang keenam orang itu nampak menunggu jawaban.

"Kakinya tak mengalami keretakan parah. Aku sudah memasang gypsum pada kakinya. Kondisinya stabil. Luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya sudah kuobati. Dipunggungnya terdapat tanda lebam cukup luas. Hati-hati dengan itu. Biarkan dia istirahat, jangan biarkan ia melakukan banyak pergerakan. Aku akan datang sesekali untuk memantaunya sampai ia sembuh. Jika ada apa-apa, segera hubungi aku." Jelas Dokter Kim panjang lebar yang membuat Baekhyun dan kepala pelayan menghela nafas lega meski tak ayal kekhawatirannya tetap terselip. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Terima kasih, Dokter." Jawab Nyonya Kim.

"Baiklah. Saya permisi."

"Mari saya antarkan Anda, Dokter." Tawar sang kepala pelayan ketika Dokter Kim nampak ijin undur diri bersama dua suster asistennya. Sementara kelima orang lain segera memasuki kamar itu, demi melihat kondisi Jongin dengan mata masing-masing.

Nyonya Kim mengusap surai hitam putranya yang tengah terbaring lemah dengan selang infus menjuntai dan perban dikepala itu penuh sayang. Menyalurkan kekhawatiran mendalam dari seorang ibu pada putra semata wayangnya yang sangat berharga. Menggumamkan kata yang menyatakan ia bersedia menggantikan keadaan sang putra dari dalam hati. Setelah sekian lama Jongin mengenal Sehun, baru kali ini ia dan suaminya mendapati keadaan Jongin sedemikian parah. Kaki kiri yang di gypsum, kepala diperban, beberapa plester luka di wajah, dan beberapa tanda lebam lain yang dapat dijangkau matanya pada wajah manly dan tubuh Jongin, serta punggung tangan yang nampak memerah. Sebelum kejadian ini Jongin memang pernah terluka, namun tak separah ini, hanya luka-luka kecil dan itu tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Nak." Gumam wanita berbusana elegan itu sembari menatap sendu wajah damai Jongin yang sepertinya pulas terlelap. Nyonya Kim tetap bersyukur, setidaknya putra kesayangannya tidak mengalami kritis.

PLAK!

Sehun mendapat tamparan telak di pipi kanannya hingga terlihat sedikit darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, Sehun! Sudah kuperingatkan kau untuk menjaga Jongin baik-baik!" Tuan Kim menggeram menatap Sehun nyalang tanpa rasa takut dengan kedudukan Sehun. Ia tidak akan pernah takut dengan orang yang membahayakan Jongin meski kedudukannya lebih tinggi darinya.

"Maafkan aku, Appa." Jawab Sehun penuh penyesalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Inilah yang aku takutkan. Jongin menjadi korban. Kau benar-benar!" Tuan Kim mendesis tajam. Dan akan kembali menghajar Sehun.

E-co segera menahan kedua lengan Tuan Kim dari arah belakang, karena pada saat itu posisi E-co memang berada di belakang ayah Jongin yang sedang kalut.

"Aku berjanji akan melakukan penjagaan lebih ketat untuknya."

"Itu sudah seharusnya. Jika aku mendapati keadaan putraku lebih parah dari ini, aku akan menjauhkannya darimu secara paksa! Dan tidak mengijinkanmu menemuinya lagi, apapun itu!" Sehun semakin menunduk. Sedangkan Baekhyun terkesiap atas ancaman ayah dari sahabatnya ini. Sebenarnya Tuan Kim sendiri sudah memberikan toleransi pada Sehun. Ia bisa saja memisahkan keduanya detik ini juga, namun ia sadar bahwa Sehun tetaplah manusia yang tak akan luput dari kesalahan.

"Aku berjanji akan melindunginya dengan nyawaku sendiri. Jangan jauhkan dia dariku. Kumohon Appa.." ucap Sehun memohon sembari membungkukkan dalam tubuhnya kearah ayah Jongin.

****Boy In Luv****

Suasana hening melanda malam. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara rintik hujan yang tak jua berhenti sedari tadi. Menyisipkan hawa dingin dari kisi-kisi jendela kamar dimana Sehun berada. Menemani Jongin yang masih enggan membuka matanya. Sehun sama sekali tidak ada niatan beranjak dari posisi berbaring disamping Jongin sedari tadi. Yang ia lakukan hanya memandang wajah yang penuh tanda kebiruan itu dalam diam. Meresapi tiap detail lekukan wajah favoritnya ini, sambil sesekali teringat kalimat yang dilontarkan ayah Jongin belum lama ini. Sehun menampilkan ekspresi sendu dan penyesalan atas apa yang menimpa pemuda tan didepannya ini. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak becus menjaga Jongin. Meski ini baru pertama terjadi kefatalan pada Jongin, tetap saja Sehun merasa bersalah.

Tangannya bergerak menyelimuti Jongin sampai sebatas dada. jemarinya membelai pipi Jongin lembut penuh kehati-hatian, seolah Jongin adalah benda yang rapuh yang mudah pecah bila tergores sedikitpun. Wajahnya mulai mendekat dan mengecup kening Jongin lama, menyalurkan berbagai macam perasaan terhadap pemuda yang masih terlelap ini. Seolah menyampaikan bahwa Sehun benar-benar menyayangi Jongin atau bahkan mencintainya dan tak ingin kehilangan pemuda manis ini.

"Aku akan menangkap Menteri Cho dan menghabisinya dengan tanganku sendiri." Gumam Sehun lirih. Manik elangnya menajam penuh dendam.

"Maafkan aku sudah melibatkanmu." Sehun kembali bergerak. Memeluk Jongin perlahan dan menggenggam lembut tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu, tangan Jongin yang terkulai lemah diatas perut. Menumpukan keningnya pada pucuk kepala Jongin, menyesap dalam-dalam rambut Jongin dan perlahan memejamkan mata menyusul Jongin. Menjemput Jongin dalam mimpi malam ini. Dan semoga mimpi Sehun indah bersama Jongin supaya emosinya teredam.

Tanpa Sehun ketahui, Jongin sudah tersadar dari acara terlelapnya sejak Sehun mengecup keningnya. Jongin-pun mendengar apa yang Sehun ucapkan, yang menyebutkan sebuah nama. Hanya saja Jongin enggan membuka mata, ia memilih tetap bertahan pada posisinya. Tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia hanya menerima perlakuan sayang Sehun dengan khidmat. Saat dirasa nafas Sehun sudah teratur meniup pucuk kepalanya pertanda bahwa pemuda berkulit pale itu sudah terlelap, barulah Jongin membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap. Menelusupkan jemarinya pada tangan Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya, dan sedikit bergerak semakin dekat dengan Sehun hingga wajahnya berhasil menelusup pada dada bidang Sehun kemudian kembali memejamkan mata.

*****Boy In Luv*****

**Other side**

Sesaat setelah melihat keadaan Jongin, Ayah dan Ibu Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman keluarga Kim. Begitu juga Baekhyun dan E-co, namun sebelum ia melangkah Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah E-co yang akan pulang

"E-co-sshi.. apa kau mau menemaniku keluar sebentar..rasanya aku membutuhkan tempat untuk curhat lagi, kalau kau tak keberatan, hehe" Baekhyun mengucapkan malu-malu sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, walaupun Baekhyun sering meminta petuah atau sekedar curhat dengannya, tetap saja Baekhyun agak sungkan untuk menganggu waktu istirahat sang ketua. Memang sedikit sulit mengajak sang Ketua devisinya hanya untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang melihat kesehariannya yang sangat sibuk, karena selain menjadi anak buah kepercayaan Sehun ia juga seorang model yang wajahnya banyak terpampang di berbagai majalah pakaian pria, tubuh tinggi semampai, dengan badan yang proporsional, wajah cantik, dan tampan dalam sekaligus, serta memiliki aura yang sangat kuat, siapa yang tak tertarik padanya, semua wanita maupun pria tergila-gila padanya. Baekhyun-pun sebenarnya sangat kagum dengan ketua devisi satu ini, walaupun terlihat sangat misterius, namun sebernya E-co adalah orang yang sangat ramah dan hangat. Ia banyak membantu Baekhyun mengembangkan kemampuan bertarungnya.

"Okey, I'm Yours tonight..." ucapnya tenang, Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya dan berjalan beriringan dengan sang ketua, menuju pantai mungkin, sepertinya menarik.

**...**

"Jangan katakan kau ingin curhat masalah Chanyeol yang sekali lagi tak peka kepadamu hm..?" sebuah kalimat membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sukses meluncur dari bibir E-co yang sedang menghisap rokoknya. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk diatas kap mobil yang menghadap langsung kearah pantai, beruntung ini adalah malam hari, jadi tak ada satupun orang yang berada dipantai ini, kecuali suara ombak yang menghempas karang dan pasir.

"Cepat katakan atau aku berubah pikiran meninggalkanmu sendiri disini.." E-co yang telah bersiap-siap turun dari kap mobil seketika berhenti saat lengan kanannya dipeluk erat oleh Baekhyun "Huwee.. jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri~" rengek Baekhyun yang seketika membuat E-co memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah aku akan bicara.." Baekhyun melepas pelukannya di lengan E-co lalu membenarkan letak duduknya. Dan mulai bercerita, tentu saja E.-co tak hanya diam, namun ia juga memberikan nasehat-nasehat untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang sering meminta sedikit waktu E-co untuk mendengar curhatannya, entah itu masalah yang ada di sekolah, di rumah, atau kesialan yang menimpanya hari itu. Sepertinya Baekhyun banyak berbicara dengan E-co, karena semenjak ia mengenal E-co dan berada di dekatnya, ia merasa sangat nyaman, dan sedikit-demi sedikit ia berani mendekati ketua itu, hanya sekedar untuk memintanya memberikan nasehat. Dan terbukti, Baekhyun ketagihan untuk selalu curhat dengannya, Baekhyun merasa bahwa E-co adalah pendengar yang baik. Berbeda dengan sahabatnya Jongin yang sedikit cuek padanya.

E-co melirik jam yang melingkar elegan di tangan kirinya, "Bukankah besok kau harus sekolah, ini sudah terlalu larut untuk anak seusiamu berkeliaran..lagipula, bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menempuh ujian" ucap E-co lalu turun dari atas kap mobil diikuti Baekhyun dan memasuki mobil E-co, memang saat pergi ke pantai ini, mereka mengenakan mobil E-co dan berniat mengantar Baekhyun pulang, lebih praktis bukan? Sedang mobil Baekhyun, ia titipkan di kediaman Sehun, dan itu telah biasa untuknya.

"Rasanya aku tak mau sekolah, melihat keadaan Jongin yang seperti itu.." Baekhyun tertunduk lesu saat mengingat keadaan sahabatnya yang babak belur seperti itu.

"Tenanglah, ada Sehun disisinya, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja.." E-co mengusak lembut surai Baekhyun, lalu melajukan mobilnya kearah rumah Baekhyun.

...

E-co menghentikan mobil mewahnya tepat di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun, setelah penjaga gerbang rumahnya membukakan untuknya.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku..dan terima kasih juga, karena bersedia mendengar curhatku.." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah E-co

"Ne,.jangan sungkan.." balas E-co, Baekhyun yang akan keluar dari mobil menghentikan kegiatannya saat sebuah tangan menarik lengannya, hingga membuatnya terduduk kembali dan menoleh kearahnya, E-co menarik tengkuk Baekhyun lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun, hanya selang beberapa detik E-co melepas ciumannya "Good Night, sleep well..." ucapnya lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun, seketika Baekhyun tersadar, ia mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil E-co, sepertinya ia antara percaya dan tidak percaya, apa yang terjadi padanya barusan. Setelah keluar dari mobil, E-co segera melajukan mobilnya keluar dari kediaman rumah Byun. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya pelan memasuki rumahnya, masih dengan wajah bengongnya, ia berjalan lurus kearah kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, tak menghiraukan sapaan dari pelayannya.

"Apa itu tadi..? Bibirku? Ciuman pertamaku? diambil E-co-sshi..? MWOYAA..?!" Baekhyun sadar sekarang bahwa ciuman pertama yang ia jaga selama ini hanya untuk Chanyeol berhasil direbut oleh ketua devisinya sendiri. Rasanya Baekhyun..entah..ia bimbang, antara marah, kesal, atau senang, ia terlalu bingung dengan perasaannya sekarang, dan berakhir ia menjambak rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya frustasi.

**===Boy In Luv===**

Chanyeol terlihat tengah duduk manis ditaman belakang rumah. Sambil sesekali memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin yang mengalun sepoi, mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Kejadian dimana adrenalin dan keberaniannya diuji, merasakan perkelahian nyata, dan pembunuhan nyata pula. Kejadian yang menghadirkan perasaan tertantang namun juga menghadirkan perasaan kecewa. Tepatnya kecewa pada diri sendiri karna tak mampu melindungi seseorang yang telah ia sayangi sejak mengikuti masa orientasi sekolah ditingkat satu SOPA. Melihatnya dengan berbagai luka rasanya ia ingin mengutuk diri sendiri. Kemudian merelakan ia ditolong lelaki lain rasanya Chanyeol jadi iri. Kenapa bukan Chanyeol?

Tapi ya sudah, toh sudah terjadi. Yang penting ia dan Jongin tak berakhir ditangan pembunuh bayaran itu. Ngomong-ngomong tentang pembunuh bayaran, Chanyeol jadi penasaran dengan orang yang menolong itu. Apalagi sang ayah muncul bersamanya. Wajah stoic pemuda penolong itu rasanya pernah lihat. Dimana ya?

Chanyeol menerawang langit pagi cerah ini dengan binar berpikir. Mencoba mengingat wajah yang sebenarnya tidak asing bagi Chanyeol. Hanya saja Chanyeol lupa dimana ia pernah melihatnya.

Tunggu! Oh! Chanyeol ingat. Pemuda itu kan yang menjemput Jongin sore itu. Iya benar yang itu.

"Ssh... bagaimana Jongin memanggilnya ya?" Chanyeol mendesis pelan. Bermonolog dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Ahh... Vampire Bunglon. Benar." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk ketika sudah menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Kemudian seketika ia teringat sesuatu yang membuat ia melotot kaget.

"Dia 'kan..."

"Chan, sedang apa kau disitu?" Seseorang bersuara bass membuyarkan pikiran Chanyeol seraya duduk disisi Chanyeol. Ditangannya sudah bertengger kotak P3K.

"Ayah, mengagetkanku saja." Chanyeol menggerutu. Sedangkan Jendral Park hanya tersenyum simpul. Ah... putranya ini sudah dewasa ya dan sebentar lagi akan lulus dari menengah atas. Rasanya baru kemarin melihat si kecil Chanyeol yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Sekarang ia sadar putranya sudah tumbuh, bahkan lebih tinggi darinya.

"Biar ayah ganti perbanmu." Dan moment berdua seperti ini sebenarnya jarang mereka dapatkan. Kesibukan seorang Jendral. Yah... seperti itu.

Jendral Park mulai melepas perban pada pelipis Chanyeol hati-hati. Namun nampaknya Chanyeol tidak merasa kesakitan ketika ia mulai meneteskan obat merah pada luka Chanyeol.

"Ayah, boleh aku bertanya?" Chanyeol angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana kau bisa muncul bersamaan dengan orang itu?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Oh... ayah mengenal mereka. Dan kau juga berada dalam masalah. Mana mungkin ayah diam saja."

"Ayah mengenal Jongin juga?" Chanyeol mengernyit sekarang. Pasalnya ia belum pernah membawa Jongin kemari.

"Ya, ayah mengenalnya."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Ayah sudah melihatnya 'kan?" Chanyeol terlihat khawatir.

"Nanti kau akan lihat sendiri."

"Lalu hubungan Jongin dan orang itu apa?" Menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol yang satu ini, Jendral Park hanya mengulum senyum.

"Kau menyukainya?" Ia menepuk kepala putranya lembut seraya bangkit dan meninggalkan Chanyeol setelah selesai mengganti perbannya.

"Aku belum pernah cerita. Bagaimana ayah tau?" Chanyeol menggumam heran.

"Chan, kedepanlah, Jongin akan datang. Tadi dia menghubungi ayah." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Jongin?" Chanyeol sumringah.

"Tapi kenapa ayah yang dihubungi!" Chanyeol berteriak setelahnya.

***...***

Sebuah mobil sport model terbaru rakitan Pegasus terlihat memasuki halaman rumah kediaman Park. Terlihat elegan dan eksklusif mendekati Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri mematung didepan teras rumahnya. Menebak bahwa yang berada didalam mobil mewah itu adalah seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Tak selang lama, seorang namja berwajah cantik berambut light blonde nampak keluar dengan gagah dari sisi kemudi. Menampilkan balutan busana casual simple namun bermerk mahal yang memperlihatkan tubuh tinggi semampainya. Tubuh ramping yang cocok menjadi model. Pemuda itu berjalan memutar ketika pintu disisi lain terbuka. Terlihat sepasang kaki ramping dengan salah satunya di balut gypsum menapak dengan perlahan. Pemuda lain itu kemudian membantunya untuk berdiri dan menyerahkan cruck sebagai penyangga.

"Terima kasih, E-co hyung."

Chanyeol terpaku, itu Jongin. Yang berjalan mendekat dengan tongkat itu dan beberapa luka yang masih diperban itu adalah Jongin. Setelah insiden tempo hari lalu, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat Jongin kembali karna beberapa hari tidak nampak di sekolah.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Jongin menginstruksi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu." Jongin terkekeh kecil mendapat tanggapan Chanyeol yang malah menggerutu.

"Ya... seperti yang kau lihat. Kakiku butuh perawatan. hahh... tapi aku tidak apa-apa." Jongin mendesis sebal. "Kau tahu, berjalan dengan tongkat itu benar-benar melelahkan." Lanjut Jongin menggerutu. Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum seraya mengelus rambut Jongin sayang. E-co yang melihat itu hanya memperhatikan. Sesuatu dibeberapa hari lalu muncul bersamaan dengan sebuah nama yang melintas sejenak.

"Chan, ini mobil terbaru Pegasus. Aku baru saja minta pada ayah." Jongin menunjuk dengan matanya. Memamerkan mobil yang dikendarainya tadi pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengernyit.

"Ini tipe mobil balap. Kecepatannya tidak kalah dengan ferrarimu itu. Apa kau suka?" Jongin melanjutkan.

"Hm.. ya. Cocok denganmu." Tanggapan Chanyeol seraya tersenyum.

"Hyung, mana kuncinya?" Kali ini Jongin bicara pada E-co yang sedari tadi hanya diam dibelakang Jongin, dengan segera E-co memberikan kunci mobil yang ia kendarai kepada Jongin

"Chan, sesuai janji. Ini untukmu." Jongin menyerahkan kunci mobil-nya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol jadi ingat kejadian balap liar dadakan itu. Melihat Jongin yang berekspresi polos sekarang, rasanya ia tak percaya dengan sosok Jongin yang sangat keren mengemudi itu.

"Aku lebih suka lamborghini-mu itu sebenarnya." Chanyeol menjawab jenaka.

"He? Tidak bisa. Itu kado ulang tahun dari ayahku." Jongin merengut.

"Tapi serius, aku suka yang itu. Buatku saja ya?" Chanyeol menggoda.

"Tidak mau." Jongin merengut kesal. Membuat Chanyeol tertawa sebentar.

"Aku bercanda. Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana kau belajar mengemudi seperti itu?" Chanyeol mulai penasaran. Jongin nampak menegang.

"Bisakah Tuan Muda Jongin dipersilahkan duduk? Dia tidak bisa berdiri terlalu lama." E-co memotong setelah mengetahui perubahan mimik Jongin.

"Maafkan aku. Ayo Jongin." Dan Chanyeol nampak ingin membantu Jongin berjalan.

"Tidak... tidak... antarkan aku pulang saja. Sekalian kau mencoba mobilnya." Jongin menolak halus.

"Baiklah." Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol menyetujui. Toh Jongin sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk bermain sedikit lama.

***...***

Mobil sport merah itu berhenti didepan rumah bergaya yunani kuno. Jongin, Chanyeol, dan E-co sudah sampai. Tidak. Ini bukan kediaman Phoenix. Melainkan kediaman keluarga Jongin. Sejujurnya, Jongin tidak pernah mengajak Chanyeol ke rumah yang satunya karena itu tidak mungkin. Dan setahu Chanyeol, rumah Jongin hanya ini.

Chanyeol segera keluar, membantu Jongin dan memapahnya perlahan dengan dua cruck itu.

"Terima kasih, Chan." Jongin tersenyum manis. Memamerkan segaris sabit dimatanya. Membuat Chanyeol pun ikut menarik senyum.

"Istirahatlah." Jongin hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Aku pulang dulu." Chanyeol akhirnya berpamitan setelah mengusak puncak kepala Jongin.

"Hati-hati. Dan jangan sering-sering melakukan itu."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Sudah, masuk sana." Dan dengan itu Chanyeol kembali memasuki mobilnya, meninggalkan kediaman Kim.

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..

Tak berselang lama setelah mobil Chanyeol sudah tak nampak dari pandangan, dan Jongin berjalan memasuki rumahnya didampingi E-co, berniat menemui orang tuanya, ponsel E-co bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk.

'Leo is calling'

Tanpa membuang waktu, E-co menerima panggilan dari rekannya itu. Sementara Jongin sudah membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk sambil terus diikuti E-co.

"Yes? E-co's here.'' Jawab E-co mengawali pembicaraan.

"..."

"Baiklah aku kesana sekarang!"

Pip..

"Tuan Muda, saya harus pergi sekarang. Permisi." E-co hendak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tunggu! Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" Jongin menginterupsi.

"Menteri Cho sudah berhasil ditangkap." E-co melapor sesuai perkataan Leo di sambungan telephone tadi. Jongin terkesiap. Sepontan perkataan Sehun malam itu terlintas diotaknya.

"Aku ikut!" Pinta Jongin.

"Tidak bisa. Anda harus istirahat." Tolak E-co sopan.

"Aku harus ikut! Kumohon." Jongin merengek dengan wajah memelas. Membuat E-co tak bisa untuk menolak permintaannya.

"Baiklah."

***..***

Buagh!

Pukulan kembali dilayangkan Sehun pada rahang Menteri Cho. Darah sudah mengalir dari tadi. Wajahnya pun sudah berhiaskan tanda lebam. Keadaannya sudah lemah. Matanya nampak sayu seperti orang mengantuk. Sedari tadi Sehun memukulnya tanpa belas kasih. Saat ini amarahnya tengah memuncak mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan menteri keuangan itu. Melukai Jongin. Hampir membunuh Jongin. Hei! Itu Jonginnya! Dan Menteri ini sudah membuat ia berjalan dengan tongkat untuk beberapa waktu. Sehun tidak suka miliknya dilukai seperti itu.

Diruang yang minim cahaya ini, diawasi oleh beberapa anak buah beserta Leo, Sehun tidak memberi ampunan. Ini adalah sosok Sehun sesungguhnya jika seseorang telah menggores luka pada orang berharganya separah itu. Meski organisasi yang dipimpinnya bukanlah organisasi hitam seperti pemikiran umum tentang mafia, tetap saja Sehun memiliki sisi buruk seperti sekarang.

Phoenix adalah organisasi mafia yang mengincar para penjahat negara seperti koruptor menjadi target operasi mereka. Menyelidiki, mencari bukti, kemudian menyusun strategi untuk merampok uang hasil korupsi pejabat yang menjadi target mereka. Uang hasil rampokan itu kemudian akan dikembalikan pada pemerintahan disertai keterangan, meski tak ayal Phoenix mengambil berberapa juta won dan membaginya pada orang yang tidak mampu seperti panti asuhan. Selanjutnya, Phoenix akan menyerahkan tersangka disertai barang bukti pada kepolisian tanpa mencantumkan identitas. Dan Sehun sendiri adalah putra dari pemilik perusahaan perakitan senjata yang berpusat di New York. Perusahaan yang memasok berbagai model senjata ke kantor keposilian dan militer di beberapa negara. Perusahaan itu adalah warisan dari orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal sejak ia kecil. Sementara menunggu Sehun beranjak dewasa, perusahaan itu dipegang oleh pamannya yang seorang wakil organisasi mafia Yakuza. Dan pamannya itulah yang merawatnya, hingga Sehun mendirikan Phoenix dengan berbagai khalangan pengikut. Sayangnya aksi Phoenix ini malah menjadikan Sehun buronan internasional. Namun beruntung, Sehun adalah seorang yang sangat ahli dalam penyamaran atau membuat wajahnya menjadi mirip orang lain. Membuatnya sulit dilacak dan sulit diketahui identitasnya. Disetiap ia turun tangan dalam misi, ia akan melakukan penyamaran. Wajahnya pun tidak pernah diketahui oleh pihak kepolisian.

Menteri Cho tersungkur dengan kepala mendongak menatap Sehun yang sebelumnya telah menyamar, merubah wajahnya menjadi orang lain. Dengan wajah mentri Cho yang mememohon ampunan. Sungguh Menteri Cho tidak menyangka rencananya mengutus pembunuh bayaran akan gagal total bahkan sang pemimpin tewas ditangan Phoenix. Bahkan ia kini tertangkap dan diperlakukan seperti ini. Mengapa tidak diserahkan ke kantor polisi seperti biasa? Itu masih lebih baik daripada berada di ruangan mencekam ini menyerahkan nyawa. Jawabanya adalah, Jongin. Sehun membalas dendam karena targetnya menyentuh Jongin. Menteri Cho menyesal telah melakukan rencana itu tanpa memperhitungkan kekuatan Phoenix yang sesungguhnya. Rasanya ini adalah ajal.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu?" Sehun mendesis tajam seraya berjongkok, menatap telak manik sang menteri dengan mata elangnya.

"Maafkan aku. Kumohon lepaskan aku." Suara Menteri Cho bergetar.

"Cih! Maaf katamu? Semudah itu?" Sehun kembali berdiri dengan angkuh.

"Tolong kasihani aku..." Menteri Cho memohon.

"Terlambat, kesalahanmu sangat fatal!" Sehun kembali mendesis. Tangannya bergerak meraba sesuatu dibalik mantel hitamnya. Menarik sebuah pistol, menodongkan moncong pistol itu tepat pada dahi Menteri Cho. Mata Menteri Cho seketika membulat ketakutan. Ia sangat takut. Tubuhnya seakan membeku tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Ia belum siap mati.

"Ketua, jangan lakukan!" Pekik Leo gusar seraya mendekat. Pasalnya Phoenix tidak pernah mebunuh target operasinya.

"Diam disana! Ini bukan urusanmu!" Sehun memperingatkan dengan nada rendah. Membuat Leo menghentikan langkahnya seketika dan kemqqbali ke posisi sebelumnya.

Tangan Sehun yang lain mulai terayun, mengokang pistol itu dan bersiap menarik pelatuknya.

"Kumohon ampuni aku. Kumohon. Kumohon ampunilah aku." Menteri Cho benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Cih!" Menteri Cho memejamkan matanya erat. Merapal doa yang dihafalnya, berharap agar pemuda didepannya ini tidak jadi membunuhnya.

Prak!

Hening...

Tidak terdengar suara tembakan. Apakah pelatuk sudah ditekan dan nyawanya seketika melayang hingga tak mendengar ada suara tembakan dan rasa kesakitan?

Tidak... dia masih bernafas dengan posisinya. Lalu suara tadi itu apa?

Dengan keberanian yang ia punya, Menteri Cho perlahan membuka mata. Matanya membulat, moncong pistol masih mengacung didepannya. Tapi mengapa tak juga ditembakan? Maka dengan hati-hati Menteri Cho melirik wajah Sehun. Ia terkejut mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya kosong. Iblis yang tadi singgah dalam dirinya menghilang. Keinginan untuk membunuh-pun sirna. Sepasang cruck tergeletak begitu saja dan sepasang tangan tengah memeluk perut Sehun erat. Perlahan mulai terdengar isakan dari balik punggung Sehun. Membuat tangan Sehun yang semula mengacungkan pistol, kini berayun turun sembari melepaskan pistol itu dari genggamannya hingga terjatuh di lantai dan menimbulkan suara dentuman. Seseorang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Sehun. Kumohon. Hiks..." Pelukan Jongin semakin erat.

"Jangan membalas dendam seperti ini karna aku. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa. Hiks..hiks.." Isakan Jongin semakin terdengar. Sehun terdiam. Ia tidak bereaksi apapun. Sementara para anak buah, Leo, dan E-co yang baru saja datang bersama Jongin tadi hanya dapat melihat bagaimana emosi ketuanya langsung teredam dan tidak menembak mati targetnya.

"Hiks... Aku tidak mau kau melampiaskan kemarahanmu seperti ini. Serahkan ia pada polisi seperti biasanya saja." Tubuh Jongin mulai bergetar. Tepatnya, kakinya yang bergetar. Kaki kirinya menahan beban tubuhnya tanpa bantuan tongkat jalan. Rasanya ini sakit sekali mengingat kakinya belum sembuh dan tidak diperbolehkan menahan beban berat.

"Ayo pulang, Sehunnie." Sehun berbalik cepat ketika tubuh Jongin merosot jatuh. Sebelum tubuh itu benar-benar menyentuh lantai, Sehun sudah lebih dulu menangkapnya hingga pantat Jongin terduduk pelan. Sehun menatap sekilas kaki kiri Jongin. Ia tahu kaki itu kesakitan sekarang. Memeluk erat Jongin kemudian mengendongnya bridal. Jongin tersenyum lega dalam gendongan Sehun. Dan Sehun-pun melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Berhenti sejenak didepan E-co, melempar pandangan datar padanya.

"Urus dia." Ucap Sehun datar. E-co hanya mengangguk. Dan Sehun kembali melangkah tenang. Ya.. yang bisa meredam emosi Sehun hanya Jongin. Hanya Jongin.

E-co berjalan mendekat. Berjongkok didepan Menteri Cho yang masih dalam posisinya, ia berniat mengambil pistol yang dijatuhkan Sehun tadi. Menilik wadah peluru pada pistol itu. Kemudian wajahnya tersenyum miring.

"Kau tahu, pistol ini kosong. Ia hanya memperingatkanmu."

**===Boy In Luv===**

Ini adalah hari-hari terakhir musim dingin menunjukkan eksistensinya. Salju-salju telah meleleh terkena hembusan angin musim semi, berganti dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Mempersilahkan angin yang perlahan menanjak intensitas suhunya. Membuat orang-orang yang tadinya mengenakan mantel tebal, mulai menanggalkannya dan berganti dengan mantel yang lebih tipis.

Hari ini pula adalah detik-detik dimana siswa tingkat 3 meninggalkan SOPA, diiringi indahnya warna musim semi yang akan datang. Jongin nampak tampan dengan tatanan rambut hitamnya. Meski terkesan tidak disisir, namun pesonanya tetap mampu membuat para murid wanita terkagum. Apalagi atas pidatonya beberapa saat lalu sebagai murid dengan peringkat satu yang diraihnya. Tentu membuat Jongin sempurna dimata orang lain. Banyak siswa yang mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilannya serta meminta berfoto bersama sebagai kenang-kenangan. Tentu Jongin tak keberatan.

"Jongin, selamat ya." Baekhyun datang menghampirinya bersama sang ayah. Memberikan sebuket bunga sebagai symbol penghargaan untuk Jongin dari baekhyun. Kemudian ia memeluk sahabat tersayangnya.

"Terima kasih, baek." Jongin tersenyum manis.

"Tuan muda, selamat." Ayah baekhyun menyahut.

"Terima kasih, Paman Byun. Dan jangan panggil aku tuan muda." Kemudian keduanya terkekeh.

"Dimana dia, apa belum datang?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Entahlah... mungkin terlambat." Jawab Jongin sedikit kesal. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya menepuk bahu Jongin pelan seolah berkata 'pasti datang, kalau tidak, kita hajar bersama nanti.'

"Sayang!" Seseorang memekik dengan suara bass nya. Menghampiri Jongin dan memeluknya erat. Bahkan Jongin hampir saja terjungkal jika Chanyeol tak menahannya dalam pelukannya.

"Terlalu erat, yeol!" Jongin menggumam kesal.

"Upps.. maaf." Chanyeol segera melepaskan pelukannya seraya melemparkan senyuman 5 jari andalannya dengan tanpa dosa.

"Selamat ya. Kau memang yang terbaik." Ungkap Chanyeol bangga.

"Terima kasih. Apa aku tidak dapat hadiah?" Jawab Jongin jenaka.

"Eh? I-itu... ngg..."

"Hahaha... aku hanya bercanda." Jongin meninju lengan Chanyeol pelan. Gurauan tentu saja.

"Mana walimu? Aku tak melihatmu bersama siapapun dari keluargamu." Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Entahlah."

"Jongin..." seseorang menyapa ramah. Jongin sedikit tersentak. Merasa mengenal suara ini, Jongin segera berbalik. Menatap pemuda yang menjadi walinya itu dengan deathglare. Sedangkan yang mendapat tatapan mematikan hanya tersenyum seolah tak punya kesalahan apapun. Chanyeol sibuk mengamati pemuda yang berpakaian eksklusif itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Orang ini, bukankah pernah menjemput dan mengantar Jongin ke sekolah. Chanyeol sempat berpikir 'apa dia sopir Jongin?' Tapi keterlaluan sekali gayanya. Ini terlalu keren untuk seorang sopir. Dan tidak mungkin pula seorang sopir boleh mengusak-usak rambut Jongin. Oke... sepertinya disini yang bodoh adalah Chanyeol.

"Telambat!"

"Congratulation, dear. I'm proud of you." Seolah tak mendengar umpatan Jongin, Pemuda asing bagi Chanyeol itu memeluk Jongin hangat, memberi kecupan ringan di pipi, kemudian mengangsurkan sebuket bunga pada Jongin. Membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Hei, apa-apaan itu tadi?

"And for you, Baek." Dan orang itu juga memberi selamat pada Baekhyun.

"Thanks, Hun." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

"Hmm..." Jongin hanya menggumam.

"Jongin, dia walimu? Si bunglon itu?" Akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara.

"Oh ya, Chanyeol ini Sehun." Jongin memperkenalkan Sehun dengan senyum. Sedangkan sehun juga nampak tersenyum sembari mengangsurkan tangan, bermaksud mengajak Chanyeol berjabat tangan. Chanyeol mengernyit, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yg sulit diartikan. Bunglon kan...

**[FLASHBACK]**

suara bola basket yang di drable, menggema diatas atap SOPA. Terlihat Jongin tengah bertanding berdua dengan Chanyeol. Syal putih bertuliskan Oh Sehun pada ujungnya itu masih setia melekat di lehernya. Chanyeol yakin Jongin tidak sedang sakit. Jika iya, mana mungkin tenaga Jongin tetap seperti biasa ketika sedang bermain. Ya walau ini hanya kelakuan keduanya untuk mengisi maktu senggang selama istirahat. Lagi pula, Jongin yang menantangnya. Dengan senang hati Chanyeol meladeninya. Diiringi hembusan angin yang berhembus sejuk. Suasana yang sangat baik. Apalagi Jongin nampak bersemangat. Berusaha menerobos pertahanan Chanyeol untuk sampai ke pojok atap.

Hosh.. hosh... keduanya nampak mengatur napas dengan sedikit membungkuk. Jongin berhasil merobohkan pertahanan Chanyeol. Ia menang dengan skor 2-0.

"Kau sudah lelah?" Chanyeol tersengal.

"Ya.. terakhir melawanmu seperti ini sudah lama sekali." Jongin tersenyum simpul seraya menjatuhkan dirinya duduk diatas atap beton tersebut. menumpu berat badannya ke belakang dengan kedua tangannya. Mendongak keatas untuk menghirup udara segar yg berhembus. Yang tanpa sengaja memperlihatkan warna aneh pada leher jenjangnya. Mengundang perhatian Chanyeol untuk mengamati.

Mata Chanyeol membulat terkejut. Dengan tanpa ijin ia menarik syal itu, melepasnya hingga menampilkan beberapa bercak keunguan pada leher jenjang Jongin. Chanyeol seketika terpana. Sedangkan Jongin yang kaget, langsung merebut syal itu kembali dan memakainya asal. Tanpa berniat menatap Chanyeol sama sekali. Ia tahu apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan.

"A-apa itu, Jong?" Chanyeol terbata dengan ekspresi syok. Sedangkan Jongin hanya diam. Membuang pandangan. Kemana saja asal bukan kearah Chanyeol.

"Siapa yg melakukan itu, Jong?!" Nada Chanyeol meninggi. Jongin mendengus. Meratapi kecerobohannya yang lupa dengan bercak ungu itu sehingga mendongak seenaknya.

"Jong!" Chanyeol geram. Jongin menghela napas sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab "Bunglon."

"Orang yang mengantarmu tadi pagi?!" Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kenapa, Jong?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau bilang dia bukan pacarmu!"

"Dia memang bukan pacarku!"

"Lalu siapa?!"

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu."

"Katakan, apa kau diancam? Apa kau punya hutang yang tidak bisa dibayar dengan uang?"

"Tidak , Yeol."

"Lantas apa! Katakan dengan jelas."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak bisa memberi tahumu." Jongin beranjak. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang semakin geram. Rasanya hancur sekali ketika sekelebat statement mulai bermunculan dibenaknya mengenai Jongin yang ia suka. Statemen-statemen praduga yang sifatnya buruk atas apa yg baru saja terjadi. Jongin... apa dia salah telah menyukai Jongin. Apa Jongin adalah pemuda pecinta seks? Apakah Jongin diperkosa? Apakah Jongin diancam dengan tubuh sebagai imbalan?

ARGH!

**[FLASHBACK END]**

"Jongin, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!" Chanyeol memekik nyaring. Tangannya bergerak cepat menarik Jongin kebelakangnya. Menjadikan diri sendiri tameng untuk melindungi Jongin. Menatap Sehun dengan tidak suka. Sehun hanya mengernyit, bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda jangkung ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun, Tuan Byun, dan seorang kepercayaan Sehun melongo. Mencoba mencerna juga atas apa yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan.

"Kau yang telah menodai Jongin!" Chanyeol menunjuk tepat didepan wajah Sehun.

"HAH?!" ketiga orang selain Sehun memekik kaget. Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu!" Sehun menggeram.

"Kau, siapa kau sebenarnya!" Sehun menghela napas kesal atas penyambutan Chanyeol yang jauh dari kata baik. Sehun melempar pandangan tajam pada Jongin yang hanya memperhatikan, mengintip dari belakang punggung Chanyeol dengan pandangan polosnya. Sehun tahu, pasti ini ulah Jongin yang membuat pemuda Park ini menjadi salah paham. Sehun mendesis jengkel ketika Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahu seolah-olah tahu bahwa Sehun tengah meminta penjelasan. 'Awas kau!' Sehun membatin tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Jongin.

"Owow Chanyeol, sepertinya kau salah paham." Baekhyun angkat bicara.

"Salah paham apa?!" Elak Chanyeol

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan hah!" Seseorang menginterupsi mereka. Seorang lelaki paruh baya sedikit tambun nampak melangkah gagah dengan balutan seragam jenderal kemiliteran. Berhiaskan 5 bintang emas dibahunya.

"Ayah, kau harus menangkap orang ini!" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menunjuk wajah Sehun dengan kurang ajar.

"Diam kau!" Desis lelaki yang diketahui adalah ayah Chanyeol itu pada putranya.

"Tuan, maafkan kelancangan putra saya. Ia hanya tidak tahu siapa Anda, Tuan. Mohon maafkan dia." Jenderal park membungkuk meminta maaf tulus. Sedang Chanyeol mulai tak mengerti. Mengapa ayahnya yang seorang jenderal bisa sebegini menyesal bahkan sampai membungkuk. Memberi hormat. Jadi, siapa Oh Sehun ini? Atau jangan-jangan, ia atasan ayahnya? Ya Tuhan, mati kau Park!

"Tidak apa-apa jenderal. Lagi pula yang akan kuhukum adalah Jongin." Jawab Sehun enteng. merasa namanya disebut, Jongin membulatkan matanya menatap Sehun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Yang benar saja heh!

"Kenapa aku!" Erangnya memprotes.

"Kau pasti bercerita yang tidak-tidak tentang diriku padanya." Sehun menjawab benar.

"Tidak! Ketika Chanyeol bertanya bercak dileherku perbuatan siapa, tentu saja aku menjawab itu perbuatanmu. Apa salah?"

"Salah jika tidak diikuti penjelasan tentang hubungan kita yang sebenarnya, bodoh!"

"Dia hanya bertanya apa kau pacarku, aku jawab bukan. Faktanya, kau memang bukan pacarku!"

"Awas kau! Kau tak bisa lari kemana-mana setelah ini!" Sehun mengancam tegas. Sedangkan Jongin berekspresi tak terima.

"Kemari kau, Oh Jongin!" Perintah Sehun seraya menarik tangan Jongin kuat ke sampingnya. Sedangkan yang ditarik hanya menurut tanpa perlawanan. Toh Jongin memang tak pernah bisa melawan Sehun.

Chanyeol memasang wajah bodoh tak mengerti melihat interaksi keduanya. Mencerna setiap kalimat yg mereka ucapkan. Apa tadi? Oh Jongin?

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" Chanyeol meminta penjelasan.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti juga?!" Sehun terlihat kesal.

"Kau yang tidak peka atau terlalu bodoh?" Sehun mengumpat tanpa ada rasa takut akan ditembak mati oleh sang jenderal park yang mengawal Chanyeol karena telah mengatai anaknya.

Hening sejenak. Sehun nampak mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskan perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk sebuah cincin yang melingkar tepat di jari manisnya. Dan bentuknya tak asing bagi Chanyeol, cincin itu mirip seperti cincin yang menjadi bandul kalung Jongin

"Dia... istriku. Jongin istriku." Ucap Sehun kalem pada akhirnya sembari menunjuk kearah Jongin. Seketika Chanyeol terbelalak. Tidak percaya atas apa yang Sehun lontarkan. Sejurus kemudian ia menatap Jongin meminta penjelasan.

"Maafkan aku tidak mengatakan ini dari dulu. Aku sudah menikah dengan orang ini ketika masih tingkat dua. Sebelum mengenalmu, aku sudah pacaran dengannya." Jongin menjawab kalem dengan tatapan bersalah.

"T-tidak mungkin. Jadi cincin yang ada di kalungmu adalah cincin pernikahan kalian?" Chanyeol bergeming. Merasakan sesuatu menghantam kuat tepat di ulu hatinya. Memaksanya merasakan kesakitan luar biasa. Perasaan marah, kecewa, patah hati berbaur menjadi satu memenuhi ruang hatinya. Rasanya seperti di khianati oleh kekasihmu sendiri. Jongin, yang selama ini dia sukai sudah berstatus menikah. Betapa ia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh tidak menyadari makna setiap peristiwa antara Jongin dan pemuda blonde ini.

"Inikah sebabnya kau selalu menolakku?" Chanyeol terluka. Jongin tahu luka itu tersirat pada nada bicara Chanyeol. Ia hanya menunduk. Mengangguk pelan hampir tak terlihat gerakannya.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Jongin sangat menyesal.

"Aku mencintai, Sehun." Lanjutnya yang membuat Chanyeol semakin sakit. Sehun bahkan sadar akan luka Chanyeol. Namun bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak akan pernah melepas namja bernama Kim Jongin ini sampai kapanpun. Mengingat perjuangannya dulu untuk mendapatkan Jongin tidak mudah. Mengingat bagaimana perlakuan ayah Jongin dulu, yang tidak memberikan restu pada hubungan mereka karena latar belakang sehun yang seorang ketua mafia, bahkan organisasinya telah menjadi buronan internasional. Siapapun orang tua pasti tidak ingin anaknya terancam bukan? Dan Jongin yang tidak mau melanjutkan hubungan jikalau ayahnya tidak merestui.

Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan, menyalurkan pengertiannya akan apa yang tengah dirasakan pemuda jangkung ini.

"Kau akan dapat yang lebih baik dari Jongin. Pandanglah sekitarmu, cobalah untuk merasakan ketulusannya." Sehun berujar lembut.

"Aku tidak keberatan kau tetap berteman dengan Jongin." Sehun melanjutkan. Sementara Jongin melangkah maju mendekati Chanyeol. Menatap manik sendu Chanyeol dalam.

"Maafkan aku." Jongin mendekati Chanyeol lalu memeluknya sebentar.

"Terima kasih sudah menyukaiku." Jongin mengusap bahu Chanyeol lembut sebelum akhirnya ditarik pergi oleh Sehun meninggalkan area itu. Bahkan Jongin tidak berbalik, tandanya Jongin memang tidak ada perasaan lebih pada Chanyeol. Hanya sekedar teman.

Jenderal Park memandang putranya kasihan. membelai punggung Chanyeol lembut. Menyalurkan ketenangan untuk Chanyeol. Putra kesayangannya patah hati oleh istri atasannya sendiri. Sejujurnya jenderal Park tidak tahu menahu tentang perasaan Chanyeol pada tuan muda Oh. Chanyeol tidak pernah bercerita. Jika saja ia tahu sejak dulu, pasti Chanyeol tak perlu sesakit ini. Ia akan memberi tahu putranya mengenai Sehun dan Jongin.

"Kau hanya belum beruntung, nak." Chanyeol menatap ayahnya sendu.

"Kau tidak bisa memilikinya sampai kapanpun. Karna Jongin sudah digenggam oleh ketua mafia phoenix, Oh Sehun."

"M-mafia?"

"Ya... Oh Sehun adalah pemimpin Phoenix. Dan ayah adalah salah satu anggotanya. Oh Sehun adalah keponakan dari wakil Yakuza. Ia ahli penyamaran dan sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu wajah aslinya kecuali para anggota, dan beruntung, kau melihat wajah aslinya tadi. Menjadi buronan internasional. Ia adalah manusia yang tidak akan melepaskan orang yang berharga baginya semudah itu. Ia juga berhasil menggaet anggota dari kalangan kepolisian, militer dan FBI untuk bergabung dengan organisasi, berhasil meyakinkan kami bahwa Phoenix bukan mafia yang beraliran hitam. Jangan berharap lebih pada Jongin, karna Oh Sehun selalu dibelakangnya." Chanyeol diam seribu bahasa mendengar penjelasan ayahnya.

"Jikalau kau berniat menunggu Jongin, maka itu tidak akan terjadi." Kali ini Baekhyun yang bersuara seraya mendekat.

"Kau juga tahu ini, baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol mendesah berat. Bahkan Baekhyun juga telah mengetahui ini.

"Jongin tidak sepolos yang kau kira. Dia brandalan. Menyukai balap mobil bahkan pernah dikejar polisi. Ia pernah menjadi anggota organisasi pembalap liar selama dua tahun. Disayangi oleh ketua organisasi liar itu hingga berseteru dengan Sehun yang kala itu bersetatus sebagai kekasih Jongin. Kemudian Jongin berhenti atas permintaan Sehun setahun silam. Jongin bahkan ahli menggunakan pistol. Dilatih sendiri oleh Sehun. Jongin yang seperti itu entah kenapa memiliki sisi yang banyak disukai wanita dan lelaki. Aku terkadang iri, bagaimana bisa orang seperti Jongin bisa menarik perhatian orang lain secara alami. Ketua mafia-pun sampai jatuh hati padanya" Baekhyun menerawang keatas.

"Termasuk mengambil hatimu, Chan." Entah mengapa nada bicara baekhyun terdengar putus asa diikuti helaan napas panjang.

"Sampai tak sudi memandangku yang ada disampingmu." Lanjutnya yang suaranya semakin mengecil

"Selamat siang Tuan-tuan, Baek...maaf apa aku terlambat menjemputmu..?" Ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang menghampiri Baekhyun, yang tak asing untuk Chanyeol, karena sebelumnya ia pernah mengantar Jongin kerumahnya.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa..selamat untuk kelulusanmu.." lanjutnya lalu memberi sebuket bunga kepada Baekhyun.

"Em..thanks..bisa kita pulang sekarang..?" Baekhyun berujar lembut dengan raut wajah sedih bercampur senang kearah seseorang yang baru saja datang menjemputnya- E-co, memang Baekhyun sendiri yang meminta E-co menjemputnya, sang Ayah telah pergi terlebih dahulu karena ada rapat dadakan dari perusahaannya, dan sepertinya ia tak keberatan.

"Baiklah, mari kita pulang.., permisi Jendral Park, Chanyeol kami duluan" Ucap E-co sembari berpamitan kepada Chanyeol, lalu menyusul Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang ramping Baekhyun, bermaksud menahan tubuh agar tak oleng.

**===Boy In Luv===**

Terjebak dikamar bersama Sehun dengan keadaan saling mendiamkan adalah suasana yang paling tidak mengenakkan bagi Jongin. Apalagi pandangan menusuk Sehun itu ditujukan padanya. Didiamkan Sehun adalah petaka. Sungguh Jongin tidak suka diacuhkan. Sedari SOPA hingga rumah, bahkan sehun tak mengajaknya bicara. Dan Jongin sendiri enggan mengusik Sehun yang tengah marah itu. Akar masalahnya adalah hal yang terjadi di acara kelulusan SOPA tadi yang sukses membuat berpasang-pasang mata tertuju pada mereka. Apalagi kedatangan Sehun dengan gaya eksklusif, kecupan singkat Sehun dipipinya, dan sedikit pertengkaran mereka tadi. Jangan lupakan kalimat pengakuan tentang pernikahan, bahkan membuat para penggemar terkejut sekaligus terluka. Sepertinya Jongin akan pergi ke gereja setelah ini. Meminta maaf pada Tuhan karna telah membuat kekacauan, serta membuat sang suami tercinta marah seperti ini.

Sehun cemburu. Benar... Sehun tetap cemburu meski tidak pernah mengakui hal itu. Bukan gaya Sehun untuk mengutarakan kecemburuannya. Kalau dibilang posesif, Sehun akan selalu posesif pada pria tan yang tengah duduk ditepi ranjang ini. Yang sekarang hanya memakai kemeja seragam putihnya.

Keheningan masih menggantung di langit-langit kamar mewah itu. Tak ada salah satu yang bersedia mengawali pembicaraan. Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak suka didiamkan Sehun seperti ini. Karna ini mengerikan. Bahkan lebih menegangkan daripada rasa adrenalin diatas trek balap. Sehun selalu bisa menciptakan suasana mencekam jika sedang begini, dan rasanya sangat menyesakkan, ia melepas kalung yang bertengger manis di lehernya, mengambil cincin yang menjadi bandul di kalung itu, lalu mengenakannya di jari manis sebelah kanan miliknya, dan meletakkan kalungnya di meja nakas yang tak jauh darinya duduk saat ini.

Jongin kembali menghela napas perlahan seraya berdiri. Melangkah tenang mendekati pemuda yang kini sudah berganti warna rambut menjadi blonde ini. Menatapnya dengan mata kelam yang lembut. Mata kasih sayang yang besar hanya untuk pemuda kelewat dingin ini. Ia berhenti tepat di depan Sehun. Jarak yang cukup dekat hingga mampu mendengar deru nafas masing-masing. Sehun menatap Jongin intens. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun bahkan ketika tangan Jongin mulai bergerilya melepas jas hitamnya. Ia justru membiarkan Jongin melakukan pekerjaannya. Setelah melepas jas dan meletakkannya diatas meja rias yang tepat berada disampingnya, jari lentik itu mulai melepas kancing kemeja Sehun dengan gerakan perlahan. Masih terjadi keheningan hingga semua kancing itu terbuka, menampilkan tubuh putih atletis sehun. Perut ABS yang menurut Jongin sangat sexy, dan dada bidang yang Jongin suka untuk bersandar ketika terlelap.

"Maaf?" Jongin menggumam. Menatap Sehun dengan mata berkilau. Lebih tepatnya, itu ekspresi anjing memohon agar diberi makan yang sempat Jongin pelajari dari Monggu. Anjing ras terier berbulu kecoklatan yang sudah mati akibat tembakan salah sasaran dari Jongin sendiri. Dan sempat membuat Jongin sedih berhari-hari karena kebodohannya sendiri. Waktu itu Sehun hanya bisa menenangkan bahwa ini adalah latihan pertama menggunakan pistol, bersyukurlah karna bukan manusia yang menerima tembakan salah sasaran itu, setelah itu Sehun memberi seekor anjing yang sangat mirip dengan Monggu saat ulang tahunnya kemarin.

"Aku tahu aku salah.'' Jongin memainkan jemarinya perlahan diatas dada bidang Sehun. telunjuknya melakukan gerakan memutar yang cukup luas.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan ini lagi. Maafkan aku, sayang." Jongin bergerak, semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh tegap Sehun. Melingkarkan tangan rampingnya untuk memeluk pinggang Sehun mesra. Kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada putih halus favoritnya.

"Ck! Hanya di situasi seperti ini kau memanggilku dengan sebutan yang benar!" Sehun berdecak kesal menatap rambut hitam Jongin yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bau shampoo khas Jongin menguar memasuki indera penciumannya. Membuatnya sedikit rileks. Ya... sebenarnya Sehun sendiri tidak pernah bisa benar-benar marah pada lelaki muda ini. Ia terlampau menyanyangi dan mencintai pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya setahun yang lalu. Perjuangannya dulu untuk mendapatkan Jongin membuat ia sadar bahwa lelaki manly ini adalah segalanya setelah orang tuanya sendiri yang sudah tiada sejak ia kecil, dan juga pamannya yang membesarkannya. Jongin... nama yang akan selalu diingat oleh hatinya dalam setiap keadaan. Jongin... sosok yang seolah menjadi unsur penting dalam sistem pernapasannya.

"Maafkan aku, ne?" Jongin kembali menggumam. Membuyarkan rangkaian memori yang baru saja terputar dalam pikiran Oh Sehun. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Jongin perlahan, membalas pelukan istrinya lembut. Mendekatkan wajahnya demi menyesap harum Jongin yang seolah menjadi candu untuknya. Jongin diam. Telinganya menempel pada dada sehun. Membuatnya berhasil mendengar bagaimana jantung Sehun mengalun sedikit cepat. Tidak perlu jawaban 'iya' dari sehun, cukup dari suara detak jantung Sehun yang ia dengar ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban bahwa Sehun memaafkannya.

Jongin sedikit bergerak. Kini kepalanya mendongak. Mentap Sehun dengan sebuah senyum manis. Sehun balas menatap. Meresapi setiap ekspresi wajah favoritnya ini.

"Jika kau nakal, atau aku akan menghukummu!" Sehun mendesis pelan. Menatap manik malam itu tenang.

"Siap!" Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Keluar dari lingkaranmu itu sangat sulit. Lagipula aku sudah terjerat. Untuk apa berlari? Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tetap mencintaimu. Percayalah, Kim Jongin, ah tidak..tidak.. Oh Jongin adalah milikmu. Dan akan terus seperti itu hingga keujung nanti" Jongin menatap manik elang Sehun tenang. Untuk sejenak mereka hanya saling menatap. Memahami satu sama lain melalui kilauan mata.

"Kupegang kata-katamu, sayang." Sehun mendekat ketelinga Jongin. Mendesiskan kalimat dengan nada peringatan. Peringatan yang membuat Jongin sedikit bergidik. Suhu tubuhnya perlahan meningkat ketika dengan sengaja Sehun meniup dan mengecupi perpotongan leher jenjang pemuda tan itu. Menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit kecil menciptakan sebuah tanda kemerahan disana. Membuat sang empunya menggeliatkan lehernya pelan diiringin desahan lirih. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap Jongin yang terpejam menikmati sensasinya.

Merasakan kenikmatan dilehernya menghilang dan tak mendapati napas suaminya berhembus lagi disana, Jongin membuka matanya perlahan. Kemudian bergerak mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Kembali memejamkan matanya dan memiringkan wajah. Mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut pada bibir tipis Sehun. Melumatnya lembut menyusuri tiap lekuk bibir Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya diam, menikmati permainan Jongin. Tidak berniat membalas. Atau lebih tepatnya belum mau membalas.

Jongin masih menari diatas bibir Sehun. Mulai menjilatnya bibir tipis itu sensual seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga benar-benar menempel pada tubuh bagian depan sehun yang telanjang. Sehun mulai bereaksi. Bibirnya bergerak menyambut lidah Jongin. Menyesapnya didalam mulutnya. Kemudian mendorongnya keluar sesaat kemudian. Berganti melumat bibir Jongin dengan irama tenang tak terburu-buru. Menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam rongga hangat Jongin, mengabsen deretan giginya sebelum berakhir saling membelit dan bertukar saliva.

Ciuman itu tidak terputus untuk beberapa menit. Bertambah makin intens dengan Sehun yang kini sepenuhnya mengambil alih. Menuntut ciuman yang lebih panas. Bahkan tangan lebarnya kini sudah bergerilya pada kancing seragam yang Jongin kenakan. Tentu Jongin tidak melawan, ia justru mempersilahkan Sehun melepaskan kemeja itu dan membuangnya asal.

Membimbingnya hingga berbaring diatas ranjang king size berwarna cream itu sementara ia menyangga tubuhnya diatas Jongin dengan kedua lengannya. Pagutan itu terlepas dengan bengan benang saliva yang masih menghubungkan kedua bibir berbeda volume itu.

Keduanya sama-sama topless sekarang. Benar-benar perbedaan yang kontras. Jongin dengan kulit kecoklatan yang eksotis, dan Sehun dengan kulit putih pucatnya. They are black and white couple, right?

Sehun mengusap pipi Jongin lembut. Menatap mata kelam itu dalam. Sedikit menarik senyum setan ketika melihat ekspresi polos Jongin. Matanya sayu seperti tengah merengek sesuatu. Sesuatu diatas ranjang mungkin. Dimata Sehun, Jongin sangat menakjubkan. Siapa yang akan menyangka pemuda yang bahkan wajahnya lebih diakui manly ini dapat menggoda dan menyerahkan dirinya untuk seorang Oh Sehun? Atau kata lainnya, bertindak sebagai bottom. Hanya untuk sehun.

Diwaktu seperti ini, pekerjaan favorit Sehun adalah mengecupi setiap inchi tubuh Jongin terutama menjilat wajah dan leher. Meninggalkan banyak jejak kepemilikan dimana saja dalam jangkauan ciumannya. Menandakan bahwa Jongin adalah miliknya. Hanya Sehun yang boleh menandainya. Ingat! Jangan macam-macam dengan pemuda yang berada dibawah Sehun ini.

Jongin mendesah ketika Sehun menandai lehernya lagi. Ia merespon dengan menjenjangkan lehernya dan mengacak-acak rambut Sehun yang kini sudah berganti warna menjadi blonde seperti yang Jongin mau, disertai tekanan-tekanan kecil, menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

Salah satu alasan mengapa Jongin menjulukinya vampir bunglon karena Sehun yang seringkali berganti warna rambut dan keahliannya dalam melakukan penyamaran hingga terlihat berbeda dengan wajah aslinya, serta sifatnya yang dingin dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat. Statement terakhir adalah faktor yang membuat pemimpin organisasi mafia Phoenix ini sulit dilacak kepolisian. Ditambah ia memiliki anggota dari kalangan militer yang memiliki jabatan tinggi, bahkan beberapa agen FBI pun menjadi anggota Phoenix.

"Sehunhhh..." Jongin menarik wajah sehun agar sejajar dengannya. Menatapnya dengan mata semakin sayu meminta lebih dari ini.

"Merindukan sentuhanku, Nyonya Oh?" Sehun menyeringai. Kembali menyatukan bibir tipisnya pada bibir bervolume Jongin. Melumatnya sedikit brutal bahkan menggigit meminta akses agar lebih dalam. Dengan senang hati Jongin membuka mulutnya. Tangan rampingnya mulai mengusap punggung putih sehun. Menggesekkan pahanya dibawah sana pada milik lawannya yang masih terbungkus kain.

"Mmhh..." desahan Jongin kembali mengalun merdu menyapa gendang telinga Sehun. Membuat ia semakin gencar menggerayangi tubuh Jongin. Bermain pada nipple tegang itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya tertuju untuk melepas kancing celana Jongin dan menurunkannya perlahan. Jongin menutup matanya menikmati setiap pergerakan Sehun. Ia bahkan tak pernah bisa menolak sentuhan Sehun. Jongin suka sensasi ini.

"I will never stop this things till I get a baby from you." Sehun mengecup lama pipi Jongin.

"But, I can't give you a baby.."

"That's mean, Damn, I love you...Till... the end."

"Me too.."

Sehun kembali meraup bibir Jongin yang sedikit bengkak, melumatnya ganas, dengan kedua tangan Jongin meraba leher jenjang Sehun, hingga perutnya yang membentuk abs, memberikan rangsangan langsung kepada Sehun. Membuat Sehun tak habis pikir bagaimana Jongin bisa membuatnya gila dalam sekejap.

Sehun melepas ciuman panasnya bersama Jongin, lalu menunduk menjilat tengkuk Jongin, sembari salah satu tangannya mangangkat kaki Jongin agar melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Sehun. Sehun tak ingin buru-buru, ia sangat menikmati malam-malam seperti ini bersama Jongin.

"Ngghh..." desahan sexy kembali meluncur dari bibir Jongin, saat Sehun menggesekkan kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus rapi ke milik Jongin yang telah mengacung. Sehun menciumi perpotongan bahu sempit Jongin, dengan tangan nakalnya yang mulai melakukan hand job pada milik Jongin.

"Aaahh...hun..ngghh..." Jongin menggelinjang sambil mencengkeram rambut Sehun yang semakin acak-acakan, saat Sehun memberi tanda kepemilikan di sekitar dada dan perut ratanya, dengan tangannya yang masih mengocok kejantanan milik Jongin cepat.

"Nggghh..ahh..aku...akhhh..." tak sempat berkata-kata Jongin telah klimaks dengan cairan spermanya yang menyembur ke perut atas Sehun, Sehun mengurut milik Jongin agar cairannya keluar tak bersisa, setelahnya Sehun menjilati tangannya yang mana terdapat cairan sperma Jongin.

Jongin menarik wajah Sehun lalu meraup bibirnya, melumatnya, dan berbagi sperma yang masih tersisa di mulut Sehun.

Puas melumat bibir Sehun, Jongin membisikkan sebuah kalimat di telinga Sehun yang terdengar sensual, "May I tease U..?"

"Oh please don't tease me again, honey.." ucapan Sehun penuh kewaspadaan karena terakhir kalinya Jongin menggodanya dengan gerakan sensual dari lekuk tubuh Jongin yang sexy itu, Jongin ngambek padanya selama berhari-hari karena ia sama sekali tak bisa berjalan selama 3 hari, merasakan holenya sangat nyeri, dan selama itu pula Jongin tak mau turun dari ranjangnya, membuat seisi rumah repot karena permintaannya yang aneh-aneh dan tak mengijinkan Sehun memasuki kamar, alhasil yang melayaninya adalah sang eomma tercinta, itu pun karena keinginan Jongin, dan berakhir Sehun mendapat amukan serta omelan dari sang mertua. Semenjak kejadian itu Sehun selalu menahan dirinya mati-matian agar tak menghajar Jongin dengan brutal seperti sebelumnya.

"Ayolah, sekali saja.. aku tak akan marah.., bagaimana?" Sehun nampak menimang ucapan Jongin yang tak sepenuhnya ia percaya, dan mencoba alternativ lain, agar saat Jongin menggodanya, ia masih dapat mengontrol dirinya.

"Kau yakin..?" Jongin mengangguk antusias.

"Baiklah..lakukan.." Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terduduk.

Jongin menarik selimut untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, dan mulai mendekati Sehun dengan gerakan pelan dan sensual, membuat 'milik' Sehun semakin menyembul dibalik celana yang masih ia pakai. Matian-matian menahan hasrat untuk segera menyerang Jongin, namun ia harus menahannya, mensugesti dirinya dengan kata 'rileks Sehun rileks..'

Jongin menyentuh dada Sehun dan mulai memainkan jemarinya disana, dengan badan yang semakin merapat kearah Sehun. Jongin mengecupi setiap inchi leher Sehun, membuat Sehun menutup kedua matanya dan mengusap punggung Jongin, menikmati setiap sentuhan Jongin, membiarkan sang istri tercinta berbuat sesukanya pada tubuh atletis miliknya, Jongin benar-benar membuat Sehun gila. Sehun membuka kedua matanya karena hasratnya sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi.

Dengan itu Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga terjatuh di kasur empuk mereka, Sehun kembali menyerang perpotongan leher Jongin. Menciptakan banyak tanda kepemilikan yang mendapat respon geliatan dan desahan yang terdengar sedikit menaikan volume. Sehun menjilat pelan menuruni leher Jongin menuju ke dada. Menjilati niple kanan Jongin seperti bayi yang bermain pada payudara ibunya. Menggigitinya kecil kemudian menghisapnya. Sedangkan tangannya mengenggam tangan Jongin, meremasnya kuat seolah Jongin tengah terjatuh dan Sehun menyelamatkannya. Benar, Jongin memang terjatuh. Terjatuh pada pesona seorang Oh Sehun. Dan Jongin tidak mau diselamatkan dari itu.

Tangan Sehun yang bebas mulai meremas niple kiri Jongin. Mencubitnya kecil tanpa maksud menyakiti pemudanya.

"Hnghhh..." Jongin meleguh, membusungkan dadanya meminta lebih. Tangan satunya bergerak, mengacak rambut Sehun dan sedikit menekannya.

"S-sehunhh..." Tubuhnya bergetar. Permainan Sehun memang selalu berefek untuk meminta lebih. Gerakan Sehun kembali naik, mengulum dagu Jongin sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyatukan bibir mereka kembali. Menyesapnya nikmat. Merasakan manis bibir Jongin yang tak pernah habis. Sehun sangat menyukai bibir ini.

"Mmhhh..." Jongin kembali mengerang ketika lidah mereka saling membelit disertai tangan Sehun yang kembali meremat-remat miliknya dibawah sana yang sudah menegang lagi. Tangan Jongin yang bebas pun tak tinggal diam, ia meraih kancing jeans Sehun, menurunkannya sebatas jangkauannya, kemudian diteruskan kakinya hingga turun sampai ke ujung. Keduanya sama-sama telanjang sekarang. Menampilkan betapa kulit kedua insan itu memiliki segi warna yang berbeda.

Sementara bibir mereka terus bertarung dan tangan mereka saling menggenggam, pinggul sempit Jongin terangkat menggesekan kejantanan miliknya pada kejantanan Sehun yang sangat menegang.

"Uhhh... Baby Jonginhh.. kesalahanmu fatal." Desis Sehun disertai desahan akibat perbuatan Jongin yang masih saja berlangsung hingga pagutan mereka terlepas. Jongin menyeringai, akhirnya sang suami mendesah juga.

"Nhh... aku ingin itu, my prince." Racau Jongin dengan wajah horny-nya. Membuat Sehun menyeringai menang dan mulai melebarkan paha Jongin, menampilkan hole merah Jongin yang sudah berkedut ingin dimasuki oleh miliknya.

"Jangan menyesal jika kau tak bisa berjalan seminggu ini." Sehun memperingatkan.

"Tidak akan..." ucap Jongin sembari mengusap leher jenjang Sehun.

Jlebb! Sehun memasukkan miliknya dalam sekali hentak. Bibirnya langsung membungkam bibir Jongin yang hendak berteriak.

"Hmmpph!" Teriakan Jongin tertahan sembari meremas pundak Sehun.

"Kau tidak ingin para pelayan tahu bukan, apa yang sedang kita lakukan akibat teriakanmu? Aku tidak mengunci pintunya." Sehun semakin menyeringai. Jemarinya menelusup pada jemari Jongin yang berada disisi kepala Jongin dengan gerakan lembut, menggenggamnya menyalurkan cinta. Sehun memang selalu melakukan ini dalam setiap sesi bercinta mereka alih-alih mengunci pergerakan Jongin. Dan hanya mengijinkan pemuda dibawahnya itu mendesahkan namanya.

"Move, Sir. Than bring me to your heaven.." Jongin menginstruksi.

"With pleasure, Darling" Dan Sehun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo perlahan dan dalam. Mencari titik nikmat dalam hole sempit milik Jongin itu. Kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan saling melumat.

Gerakan Sehun semakin lama-semakin cepat disertai bibir yang kini mengulum cuping Jongin.

"Ahhh..." membuat Jongin menggeliat brutal karena semakin terangsang.

"Always tight, baby.'' Sehun semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menyodok tepat pada sweet spot istrinya.

"Ahhh... there... ngghh..." Tubuh Jongin tersentak ketika mendapatkan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"What you want, baby?" Sehun menyeringai setan.

"Mmhh... p-please-hhh... fuck me fasterhhh... I love you Sehun-aahh.." Jongin meracau, menyentakkan pinggulnya agar kejantanan Sehun semakin melesak dalam holenya dan menumbuk kembali titik nikmatnya yang membuat ia terasa membumbung serasa di surga.

"Good boy... I love you too.." Sehun semakin menyeringai setan, ia semakin menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan brutal. Menyodok sweet spot Jongin tanpa ampun. Membuat sang pemilik hole semakin merancau tak jelas. Genggaman mereka kini terlepas, tangan besar Sehun kini beralih pada junior Jongin yang telah terabaikan. Mengocoknya seirama dengan sodokannya hingga junior itu mengeluarkan precumnya.

"Ahh... ahh... Sehunhh... ngghh ahh..." Erangan Jongin semakin menjadi. Tangannya dengan cepat memeluk bahu tegap Sehun dan menariknya untuk kembali berciuman. Beradu lidah sebentar sebelum melepasnya dan kini wajahnya menelusup pada leher putih Sehun, mengecupinya, menjilat, menghisap, menciptakan tanda-tanda merah keunguan di sekitar leher Sehun. Ia juga ingin mengutarakan bahwa pemuda gagah yang tengah menyetubuhinya ini adalah miliknya. Sehun adalah suaminya.

"Sshh.. Jonginhh.. you're so tight-shhh." Sehun meracau nikmat ketika dinding hole Jongin menyempit. Berkedut memberikan pijatan-pijatan kuat pada batang juniornya. Menimbulkan hisapan-hisapan kuat yang membuat Sehun ikut mendesah nikmat juga.

Setelah keduanya mencapai kenikmatan hampir bersamaan entah yang keberapa kalinya 7 atau 10? Entah mereka tak menghitungnya, tubuh Sehun ambruk diatas tubuh Jongin namun kedua lengannya masi menumpu agar tak sepenuhnya Sehun menindih tubuh Jongin yang kelelahan, nafas mereka memburu. Hingga peluh mereka membaur jadi satu, dengan kejantanan Sehun yang masih tertanam pada hole istrinya, dan itu kebiasaan Sehun. Dapat Sehun rasakan dinding hole Jongin masih berkedut mengurut kejantanannya. Sehun tersenyum puas sebelum akhirnya beringsut kesamping. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya. Tangan kekarnya bergerak memeluk posesif pinggang Jongin tanpa niat mengeluarkan kejantanannya.

Dipandanginya wajah polos Jongin yang tengah terlelap. Peluh masih membasahi wajah tan itu. Membuat kesan manis sekaligus sexy dimata elang Sehun. Perlahan di usapnya peluh diwajah Jongin dengan punggung tangannya. Menyingkirkan poni basah yang menutupi dahinya. Meresapi tiap lekuk pahatan sempurna di wajah itu. Memutar kembali memori yang membuat Sehun ingat bahwa hanya sosok ini lah yang selalu ada, yang selalu mampu membuatnya tenang jikalau hatinya gusar, yang membuatnya teredam ketika emosinya meluap, yang tidak takut padanya ketika dirinya dirasuki iblis. Sungguh Sehun mencintai pemuda ini. Matipun Sehun rela. Nyawanya akan ia relakan demi melindungi orang ini. Istri tercinta. Ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun melukainya. Ia berjanji dengan sepenuh hati seperti ucapannya pada pendeta setahun silam.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, nanti kau lupa daratan lagi." Gumam Jongin lirih membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum simpul sebelum mengecup lembut kening Jongin. Berurutan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Jongin, kedua pipi Jongin, hidung Jongin, dan berakhir sebuah kecupan lama pada bibir Jongin tanpa lumatan.

"Aku memang sudah lupa daratan asal kau tahu." Sehun kembali memeluk hangat Jongin. Menelusupkan kepala Jongin pada dada bidangnya.

"Hm.." Jongin hanya terseyum. Menyamankan posisi pada dekapan Sehun seraya balas memeluk. Mengecup sekilas dada putih favoritenya itu.

"Sweet dream, baby." Sehun pun mengecup puncak kepala Jongin lembut dan tetap pada posisi itu hingga keduanya terlelap.

.

"Ayo kita bertaruh, berapa banyak ronde yang mereka habiskan malam ini..?" Ucap seorang pelayan yang ternyata bnyak sekali pelayan maupun anak buah Sehun yang menguping adegan ranjang mereka.

"Dasar gila.." jawab seorang kepala pelayan sembari menjitak kepala sang pelaku yang mengajak seluruh orang yang berada di sana bertaruh.

"Berhentilah kalian menguping kegiatan Ketua Oh, carilah pasangan kalian dan lakukan di tempat lain.. kalian seperti tak ada pekerjaan lain saja.." interupsi seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan perpustakaan yang berada lumayan jauh dari kamar Ketuanya, E-co berjalan santai menuruni tangga, dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya.

Semua terkejut dan langsung membubarkan diri, saat anak buah kepercayaan Tuan-nya telah bersuara. Alih-alih takut jika saja E-co memberitahu Tuannya akan kelakuan para Pelayan serta anak buahnya, yang sedang menguping ritual sang majikan. Matilah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END..?**

**====KHC_AL====**

**Gimana ceritanya.?. Mau lanjut atau udah? XD /slap**

**Saya gk nyangka kalau reviewnya luar biasa...keke...thanks a lot to support us with review...keke...semoga kami bisa lanjut membuat karya yang lebih 'wow' lagi...hehe..**

**Dan terima kasih untuk pembaca dan juga yang meninggalkan jejak berupa review...we really thank you... happy read our story! XD**

**/bow**


	5. KHC&Winter

**BOY IN LUV**

**.**

**ONE WAY**

**.**

**RUN WITH ME**

**.**

**MR_KHC & WINTER(AL_QUILIS)**

Holla..., KHC in hiyer, long time no see u all guys..maap kalo balik2 bawa ff kolab..keke, biasa lah..write block..yang parahnya kena kesemua ff buatan saya../ketawa nista /slap

semoga yang kolab ini bisa sampe buyutan,.xD

Tapi..karena udah End di chap 4, kita gak jahat kok...masih ada lanjutannya...

Saya kasi bocoran dikit masalah ff ini.. Kita gk akan pisahin kok..ttep lanjut..

Yang bakal d pos selanjutnya, PREQUEL hayoo sapa yang minta prequel sama kita..xD kita kasih..

SEQUEL kurang baik apa coba,.kita kasi Sequel juga..xD

Dan ada juga yang penasaran sma cerita hubungan antara Baekhyun, Chanyeol, n E-co,

Nah ini yang bakal saya jelasin...karena banyak yang nanya2 siapa sosok E-co ini..

Well,.. E-co ni adalah member dari JJCC yang baru debut maret tahun 2014 ini..jadi masih d bilang rookie d dunia k-pop.

Yang penasaran..silahkan liat ava saya,,nah itu dia sang E-co...haha..gmana? Cantik ples ganteng kan? Badannya model banget, karena sebelum join bareng JJCC dia udah jadi model dengan tinggi yang sma dengan Chanyeol, 186 cm, yaa...lebih tinggi 1 cm lah.. xD

sebelum debut saya emg udah ngepens sma abang satu ini, sewaktu masih jadi model dlu. Semoga gak ada yang bingung lagi n bertanya2 siapa E-co ini..sebenernya namanya E(titik)co karena ini ffn nya rada ngeselin, gak mau baca kata yang ada titik d antara hurufnya, alhasil saya kasi garis gtu deh..-_-

Akhir kata...thanks alot guys for ur support to us.. dan maaf kalau saya belom bales review kalian satu persatu...i love u all.. :*

Hallo, disini Alquilis. Partnernya Mr. KHC yg sebenernya saya ga tahu itu panjangannya apa -_- salam kenal ya. Saya author baru dalam dunia perhunkaian. Jika ada kata yg kurang berkenan dalam cerita, kami mohon maaf. Jika penggambaran tokoh tidak sesuai yg diharapkan, kami juga mohon maaf. Oh iya, sepertinya saya mau ganti pen name menjadi Winter/?. Karna nama AL sepertinya sudah ada yg punya. Nanti malah jadi salah orang -_- ngomong-ngomong, saya baru ini debut ff di ffn. Sebelumnya pernah debut di fanpage Hunkai Sekai Fanfiction dengan 4 drable.

Ingat ya, ff kami dibuat murni berdasarkan imajinasi, bukan berdasarkan keadaan sesungguhnya dari para pemeran.

Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Tidak bertujuan untuk merugikan ataupun mengejek pihak lain dan pemeran. Cerita ini murni imajinasi dari kami, tidak berdasarkan pada keadaan sesungguhnya. Tapi keimutan seorang Kim Jongin adalah FAKTA

-dan kegantengan Sehun juga fakta, juga tingginya udah melebihi Jongin adalah fakta...hahaha... - KHC mode on.


	6. Prequel : One Way 1

**Tittle : Boy In Luv - One Way (1 of 2 Shoot)**

**Author : Mr_KHC and AL_quilis/ Winter**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Action, Hurt, Crispy Lay's, YAOI, Slice Of Life, etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Byun Baekhyun**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast : U will find inside there**

**Pair : ChanKai, ChanBaek, KaiBaek, HunKai, E-coBaek**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya dan sahabat saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam...**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**Annyeong... /lambai-lambai**

**Kekeke...kali ini saya dateng bawa FF baru lagi, tapi ini kolab bareng temen saya, sebut saja AL_quilis entah apa yang ada di otak kami, tiba-tiba tercetus untuk membuat fanfict semacem ini.**

**Happy read all..love u all..**

**SUMMARY..? no summary just read... xD**

**PS : kami tidak memfokuskan pada apa kegiatan phoenix. Tapi kehidupan cinta aja ya. Jadi maaf jika mengecewakan #bow**

**.===========KHC-N-AL============**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/Prev**

"Berhentilah kalian menguping kegiatan Ketua Oh, carilah pasangan kalian dan lakukan di tempat lain.. kalian seperti tak ada pekerjaan lain saja.." interupsi seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan perpustakaan yang berada lumayan jauh dari kamar Ketuanya, E-co berjalan santai menuruni tangga, dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya.

Semua terkejut dan langsung membubarkan diri, saat anak buah kepercayaan Tuan-nya telah bersuara. Alih-alih takut jika saja E-co memberitahu Tuannya akan kelakuan para Pelayan serta anak buahnya, yang sedang menguping ritual sang majikan. Matilah mereka.

.

.

.

.

*****Boy In Luv*****

**~ONE WAY~**

Mentari menyingsing, mempersilahkan bunga bermekaran dengan warna indah menyambut musim semi. Mengeksistensikan kemolekan mahkota bunganya. Berusaha memberikan semangat untuk dua pemuda yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidur king sizeberwarna cream itu. Mentari yang menyongsong mengusir embun seakan tak mengusik dua insan itu untuk tetap berdua. Setelah aktivitas semalam, mereka tetap ingin berdua. Lebih tepatnya, pemuda blonde berkulit pale itu sudah terbangun sejak 20 menit lalu. Dan yang ia lakukan sejauh ini hanyalah mempertahankan posisi miringnya -menyangga kepala dengan sebelah tangan- untuk menatap wajah polos yang masih setia didalam alam mimpinya. Menikmati bagaimana wajah itu berkilau akibat terpaan sinar matahari yang menyusup melalui celah-celah gorden kamar. Menikmati setiap pergerakan pemuda yang semalam digagahinya dalam menyamankan posisi tidur. Nama pemuda yang selalu tercetus dalam setiap pernapasannya. Kim Jongin. Yang setahun lalu bersama-sama merapalkan janji suci. Mengikat cinta mereka dalam suatu ikatan sakral pernikahan. Saling memasangkan cincin bertahtakan berlian, yang kemudian Jongin menjadikan cincin bertuliskan nama sang suami itu sebagai bandul kalungnya. Dan tentu saja membuat pemuda berparas tampan sekaligus manis ini menyandang sebagai, Nyonya Oh. Atau panggil saja Tuan Muda Oh. Karna Jongin tidak suka sebutan nyonya melekat pada dirinya. Dia adalah pria. Ya meski posisinya adalah pihak istri jika diibaratkan dalam hubungan mereka adalah pasangan normal. Tapi Jongin tetap tidak mau sebutan nyonya.

Sehun tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ketika dahi Jongin mengernyit. Terganggu oleh sinar mentari yang mengetuk matanya. Ia menggeliat, menggerakan sebelah lengannya untuk menutupi mata. Jongin tidak suka tidur dalam keadaan terang. Melihat kelakuan Jongin yang setengah sadar ini membuat Sehun tersenyum geli. Senyum yang para pelayan bilang jarang sekali, dan hampir tak pernah terlihat menghiasi wajah stoic itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Namun, setelah Jongin memasuki relung hati Sehun, sang ketua itu menjadi lebih sering menyunggingkan senyum. Tak hanya itu, bahkan rumah besar ini menjadi tidak sesuram seperti sebelumnya. Menjadi lebih berwarna dengan tingkah alami Jongin yang suka membuat onar dengan gayanya -manja pada Sehun tanpa melihat suasana. Permintaan-permintaan aneh yang dimata para anak buah Sehun itu menjatuhkan harga diri sang ketua. Tapi, efek baiknya adalah tawa yang tercipta. Menyingkirkan kecanggungan untuk lebih dekat dengan sang ketua tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, meski tidak dipungkiri umur Sehun masih terbilang muda untuk ukuran seorang ketua mafia.

Sehun bergerak, menyingkirkan lengan Jongin. Berniat mengusik tidur Jongin tepatnya.

"Bangun, Tukang tidur." Sehun berucap lirih ditelinga Jongin.

"Eung..." Jongin hanya merespon dengangumaman, lalu menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya. Enggan diganggu siapapun. Sehun terkekeh kecil. Julukan tukang tidur yang ia berikan memang benar. Jongin yang selalu memperlihatkan sleepy eyesnya dibeberapa kesempatan, dan lamanya ia tidur, serta kemampuannya untuk tidur kapan saja dan dimana saja.

Tangan Sehun kembali bergerak, menyingkap selimut yang menutupi wajah Jongin itu.

"Bangun, Sayang." Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin dengan gerakan perlahan. "Atau aku mengulang yang semalam." Seketika mata itu terbuka. Menatap Sehun dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

"Mwo? Tidak! Tidak mau." Tolak Jongin cepat. Sehun menyeringai setan. Membuat Jongin bergidik ngeri.

Sehun mengerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

"Mmhh..." Desahan lirih mengalun sempurna dari bibir tebal itu. Merasakan sensasi pergerakan kejantanan Sehun yang masih tertanam dalam hole sempitnya. "Sehun~ ini masih pagi. Nghhh... keluarkan.~" Jongin merengek panjang. Membuat tawa Sehun mengalun.

"Arra.. arra.. berikan aku morning kiss. Dan aku akan mengeluarkannya."

"Mencari kesempatan, heh?" Jongin mendengus kesal.

"Yes or no? Atau aku akan menjadikanmu guling dengan milikku tetap berada di dalam lubangmu, selama tiga hari kedepan mungkin." Sehun menjawab tanpa dosa.

"Aish menyebalkan!" Jongin bergidik ngeri sementara Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Sebelah tangan Jongin menangkup pipi putih Sehun, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Sehun. Melumatnya pelan disertai mata yang terpejam. Ibu jari Sehun bergerak membelai pipi halus Jongin dengan gerakan lembut. Menikmati morning kiss dari sang istri tercinta.

"Done! Cepat keluarkan. Dan mandi." Ucap Jongin setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya mencium Sehun beberapa detik lalu.

"Mandi bersama maksudmu? Baiklah!"

"Dengan catatan tidak menyerangku dengan alasan apapun. Hahaha..."

"Dasar! Aku mandi duluan saja!" Sehun mendengus seraya melepaskan kejantanannya dari hole Jongin, yang membuat Jongin mendesah perlahan, kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Jongin yang tertawa puas dengan tubuh telanjangnya dibalik selimut. Yang tentu saja tubuh itu sudah banyak dibubuhi tanda kepemilikan oleh Sehun.

Pagi-pagi sudah ber-dirty talk. Pasangan ini benar-benar!

***..***

Pagi dengan suasana yang menyenangkan dirasakan seluruh penghuni kediaman Phoenix -mungkin. Kejadian dimana Sehun menggendong mesra Jongin dengan gaya bridal menuruni tangga dan mendudukan Jongin perlahan untuk menikmati sarapan mereka berdua, membuat para pelayan yang melihat kejadian ini tersenyum penuh arti. Ingat insiden dimana beberapa pelayan dan anak buah yang standby di depan pintu, untuk menguping sejoli yang tengah melakukan ritual semalam, kemudian E-co menegur dengan sakartis hingga mereka langsung berpencar membubarkan diri. Benar 'kan rumah ini jadi lebih cerah dengan kehadiran Jongin? Beberapa menjadi salah tingkah, ada pula yang berpikir seberapa banyak tanda Sehun dibalik celana panjang dan kaos lengan panjang dengan kerah seatas leher yang dikenakan Jongin saat ini. Membuat sepasang suami istri itu menjadi heran dengan tingkah laku para pelayan yang aneh. Sehun dan Jongin hanya mencoba acuh. Tak apalah, membuat orang lain tersenyum apa salahnya?

Trekk...ting...

Suara derik piring yang sengaja digeser Jongin, akhirnya berbenturan dengan piring Sehun yang tidak jauh dari tempat Jongin. Sehun menatap Jongin bingung yang mulai mengangkat sumpit platinanya, memunguti satu persatu bawang goreng yang bertaburan diatas nasi goreng kimchi kesukaannya. Nampaknya pelayan lupa bahwa Jongin tidak menyukai bawang. Jongin tidak akan protes jika bawangnya ditumbuk halus, tapi jika terlihat oleh mata maka Jongin akan menyingkirkannya. Seperti saat ini, Jongin memindahkan bawang gorengnya pada piring Sehun.

"Hehehe..." Jongin memasang cengiran innocentnya.

"Dasar, kebiasaan. Cobalah untuk memakannya." Dengus Sehun maklum.

"Tidak mau. Bawang itu rasanya tidak enak." Jongin memainkan mimik wajahnya seperti membenci bawang. Kemudian menarik piringnya kembali dan mulai memakan porsinya dengan lahap. Sehun hanya mengusak rambut hitam Jongin seraya tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ikut makan, sambil sesekali mendapat jejalan sayuran dari sumpit Jongin. Yang diterima baik oleh mulut Sehun. Membuat suasana sarapan mereka terlihat romantis.

...

"Hun, jongkok di depanku." Perintah Jongin sesaat setelah acara sarapan mereka usai.

"Hm?" Sehun menggumam dengan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau lupa kalau aku tidak bisa berjalan." Nada dari jawaban Jongin lebih terdengar menyalahkan Sehun.

"Ck! Jadi ini yang membuatmu berkata tidak akan menyesal, tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu?!" Sehun berdecak kesal seraya memasang deathglare pada Jongin.

"Anggap saja ini hukumanmu karna terlambat di acara kelulusan dan melewatkan pidatoku sebagai peringkat pertama kemarin." Jongin mengedikan bahunya asal, tidak peduli dengan deathglare sang suami. "Lagipula, aku jadi bisa terus menempel padamu bukan...?" dan Jongin tertawa ringan.

"Dasar licik!" Sehun-pun akhirnya bergerak, mematuhi perintah istri kurang ajarnya ini untuk menggendong dipunggungnya. Sudah dikatakan bahwa Sehun tidak bisa menolak permintaan-permintaan Jongin meski aneh sekalipun. Namun seringnya permintaan Jongin diembel-embeli alasan seperti, aku ingin dekat-dekat denganmu hari ini, dan kalimat sejenis lainnya. Kalau sudah begitu, memangnya Sehun bisa menolak? Inilah sifat lain Jongin yang disebut merengek dan membuat onar dengan gaya sendiri. Menjatuhkan harga diri Sehun yang faktanya adalah seorang ketua mafia dengan cara seperti ini.

.

"Jadi sebenarnya pemimpin dirumah ini siapa? Ketua Oh selalu menuruti Tuan Muda Jongin." Ujar salah seorang pelayan yang tengah membereskan meja makan.

"Tuan besar memang pemimpin Phoenix, tapi Tuan muda adalah pemimpin hati Tuan besar Oh" Celetuk pelayan lain.

"Mereka serasi ya? Aku sungguh iri dengan mereka. Mereka saling menyayangi dan mencintai. Saling melindungi satu sama lain."

.

.

.

.

"Jalan-jalan keliling rumah ya, Hun." Pinta Jongin ketika Sehun melangkahkan kakinya santai dengan menggendong Jongin di punggungnya. Menuju halaman belakang yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan menembak. Sementara Jongin menampilkan ekspresi ceria sembari memeluk leher Sehun, menumpukan dagunya pada salah satu bahu tegap itu, serta mengayunkan kakinya seperti anak kecil dalam gendongan Sehun -sangat manja, namun Sehun sangat menikmatinya.

Saat mencapai halaman belakang, terlihat beberapa anak buah yang tengah bersiap untuk berlatih tembak, sejenak mereka mengalihkan fokus pada kemesraan pasangan Sehun-Jongin, dengan Jongin yang nampak bercerita antusias dibalik punggung Sehun. Dan sesekali Sehun terlihat tertawa kecil. Benar bukan, kehadiran Jongin membawa efek baik pada ketua mereka? Seperti tawa yang sempat hilang kini kembali. Kemudian Sehun yang menjadi banyak mengukir ekspresi diwajahnya seperti tawa, bahagia, marah, kesal, dan yang lainnya. Ya meski tak ayal ia tetap memiliki sisi sedingin es. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada sebelum Jongin hadir.

"Apa porsi makanmu bertambah akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Sehun disertai kekehan kecil sembari membenarkan posisi Jongin yang melorot dari gendongan di punggungnya.

"Kurasa tidak. Kenapa?"

"Rasanya kau bertambah berat."

"Eum..., mungkin... ada yang hidup di perutku." Ucapnya sedikit berpikir.

"Eoh... jangan konyol, Sayang. Kau pria."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau pria? Thomas Beatie bisa hamil." Jongin sedikit melongok kedepan, menampilkan bola mata yang terlihat polos hingga mendapat kecupan singkat dipipinya dari Sehun.

"Thomas Beatie itu transgender. Dia masihmemiliki rahim. Jadi bisa tetap hamil." Jawab Sehun kalem.

"Mr. Lee Mingwei bukan transgender." Elak Jongin masih pada posisinya.

"Dia menjadi bahan uji coba dari ilmuwan Virgil Wong untuk mengubah bledder pria menjadi rahim, sebagai tumbuh kembang bayi."

"Bagaimana dengan yang itu?" Jongin serius sekarang.

"Padamu?"

"Ya... aku tahu, kalau kau ingin anak."

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Sehun halus, sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Kenapa?"

"Membuat nyawamu dipertaruhkan? Aku tidak akan mau." Jongin menghela napas pelan.

''Kehamilan ektopik pada pria itu tidak lazim meski sudah dilakukan penelitian sekalipun. Terlalu beresiko dan membahayakan nyawa si pria. Dan masih dianggap diluar nalar manusia, terlalu tabu. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Membuat perjuanganku untuk mempertahankanmu menjadi sia-sia? Membuat seorang yang berharga kehilangan hidupnya untuk memuaskanku yang menginginkan seorang bayi?" Jongin diam, enggan menjawab apapun atas rentetan kalimat yang dilontarkan Sehun padanya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau, Jongin. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Aku tidak peduli kau lelaki atau wanita yang bisa hamil atau tidak. Yang aku inginkan adalah kau tetap bersamaku hingga nanti ajal menjemputku. Aku tidak menuntut apapun, aku hanya meminta cintamu dan kesetiaanmu untukku." Ujar Sehun sembari mempelkan sisi kepalanya pada sisi kepala Jongin, yang kini mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Sehun dan mengecup bagian itu lama tanpa gerakan lebih.

"Aku ingin terus diperhatikan oleh Jongin-ku. Aku ingin terus menjadi tempat bermanja-manja oleh Jongin-ku. Aku ingin terus menjadi orang yang selalu diingat oleh Jongin-ku. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang hanya dicintai Jongin-ku. Katakanlah aku egois, karna itu memang kenyataannya." Rasanya Jongin terharu mendengar kata-kata manis yang keluar dari bibir Sehun, karna memang Sehun jarang berkata manis. Ia lebih senang mengekspresikan cintanya pada Jongin melalui tindakan.

"Maaf ya, Sehun." Ujarnya lirih. Dalam hati ia bersyukur dicintai oleh orang seperti Sehun, hingga sedemikian rupa. Dan percayalah, apapun yang ada pada diri Sehun, Jongin menyukainya. Ia sangat mencintai pemuda ini.

"Mengadopsi anak lelaki tidak buruk menurutku. Kita bisa mendidiknya seperti anak kandung kita sendiri. Aku tidak keberatan, Jongin."

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun." Sehun tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Jongin seraya mendongak menikmati semilir angin. Tanpa Sehun menjawab pun Jongin sudah pasti tahu perasaannya.

Musim semi ya...

"Hei, ini musim semi. Musim yang kita sebut musim yang bahagia. Kau ingat kejadian di Incheon Airport?" Sehun berbisik. Membuat Jongin menerawang.

"Hm... waktu itu adalah senja. Kemudian serangkaian peristiwa menghampiri kita setelah itu. Aku ingat, Hun. Masih ingat. Dan akan tetap ingat." Ucapnya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya dan menempelkan dagunya di pundak tegap Sehun.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****Boy In Luv***One Way*****

Hiruk pikuk bandara Incheon serasa memenuhi pendengaran Sehun yang baru saja landing. Berjalan tenang sembari didampingi 2 orang temannya yang menemaninya dari negara sebelumnya. Sesekali ia menyesap caramel machiato ditangannya sambil terus berjalan. Yang Sehun inginkan sekarang adalah beristirahat dirumah baru. Atau lebih tepatnya, markas baru. Berpindah-pindah negara dalam kurun waktu 13 tahun cukup melelahkan untuknya. Ia ingin menetap sekarang, ia memilih sebuah mansion yang berada diatas bukit, karena memang permintaan Sehun sendiri, ia ingin merileks-kan dirinya jikalau nantinya ia sedang suntuk atau stres, berjalan-jalan di bukit atau sekedar menghirup udara segar yang masih asli akan sangat menyegarkan bukan. Ya mungkin ia juga akan sesekali kembali ke Amerika untuk mengurus perusahaan ayahnya. Dia adalah seorang CEO disebuah perusahaan perakitan senjata yang memasok berbagai jenis senjata pada markas kepolisian atau militer dibeberapa negara. Jadi, usaha warisan ayahnya ini sudah memiliki ijin legal.

Dulu ia dilahirkan di Amerika, namun ketika ia berumur 7 tahun ia kehilangan orang tuanya dalam sebuah tragedi yang memilukan untuk usia yang masih sangat belia. Hingga ia dibawa ke Jepang oleh adik dari ayahnya, di didik, diajarkan ilmu beladiri, disekolahkan hingga jenjang Senior high school, setelah itu ia kembali ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan pendidikan dibidang perhubungan internasional, namun dengan tujuan yang berbeda. Bukan lagi untuk menuruti ucapan mendiang ibunya yang ingin Sehun bersekolah dibidang itu demi omongan bocah yang ingin menjadi presiden -cita-cita Sehun ketika kecil-, melainkan demi mengumpulkan informasi mengenai sebuah perkumpulan hitam. Serta tujuannya yang lain. Dalam perjalanan menempuh study dan pengumpulan informasi, ia mendirikan sebuah organisasi mafia yang ia namakan Phoenix. Organisasi yang Sehun ingin mengubah pandangan mengenai mafia dalam pemikiran umum. Bukan mafia yang memperebutkan kekuasaan. Namun mafia yang berhaluan lain, menjadikan para penjahat negara sebagai target. Karna ia menilai cara pemerintah memberantas tikus-tikus negara belumlah maksimal. Untuk itulah Sehun bersekolah dibidang Hubungan Internasional (HI) demi mengetahui seluk beluk sebuah negara. Menyelidiki dengan teliti sebelum menetapkan target.

HI menggunakan berbagai bidangilmu seperti ekonomi, sejarah, hukum internasional, filsafat , geografi, kerja sosial , sosiologi , antropologi, kriminologi, psikologi, studi gender, dan ilmu budaya atau kulturologi. HI mencakup rentang isu yang luas, termasuk globalisasi, kedaulatan negara, keamanan internasional, kelestarian lingkungan, proliferasi nuklir, nasionalisme, pembangunan ekonomi, keuangan global, terorisme, kejahatan terorganisasi, keamanan manusia, intervensionisme asing, dan hak asasi manusia. Bukankah cocok untuk tujuannya?

Korea, menjadi negara tujuan Sehun yang terakhir. Menentukan target perburuan di negara asal mendiang ayahnya. Meski ia memiliki darah keturunan Korea, namun ia tak memiliki sanak saudara disini. Yang ia miliki hanyalah seorang Ahjussi- adik dari ayahnya yang menetap di Jepang sana. Sehun sudah terbiasa sendiri sejak ia kehilangan orang tuanya dalam sebuah tragedi yang tidak pernah ia harapkan. Tragedi yang membuat ia menjadi sosok yang dingin dan jarang tersenyum hingga menginjak usia 20 tahun ini. Ia adalah anak yang cukup cerdas hingga mengikuti program akselerasi atau percepatan pendidikan dimasa Junior high school dan Senior high school, menyelesaikan pendidikannya diusia muda.

"Leo, sudah persiapkan kamar untukku? Aku ingin beristirahat." Tanya Sehun seraya terus berjalan pada salah satu teman sekaligus bawahannya.

"Semua sudah di siapkan, Ketua." Jawab Leo tenang.

Drap..drap..drap..

Seorang anak laki-laki beseragam sekolah lengkap yang sepertinya itu seragam junior high school nampak berlari dengan tergesa-gesa disertai raut wajah gusar. Menerobos lalu lalang para pengguna bandara ini. Ia seperti terburu-buru takut ketinggalan pesawat. Poni yang menjuntai menutupi dahinya nampak berkibar seiring dengan gerakannya. Mata malamnya bergerak-gerak liar mencari seseorang.

"Sial! Aku terlambat!" Umpatnya seraya menatap jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Tanpa tahu arah berlarinya kini tengah menuju pada pemuda bergaya eksklusif dengan kacamata hitam, dan segelas caramel machiato ditangan. Hingga-

"Uwaaa~"

Bruk!

Anak itu bertabrakan dengannya dan jatuh terduduk. Membuat caramel machiato Sehun tumpah membasahi mantel hitamnya. Sehun yang kaget, hanya mendelik tajam pada mantelnya yang terkena noda minumannya. Kemudian mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada bocah yang tengah mengelus pantatnya.

"Hei kau!" Desis Sehun geram.

"Aduh pantatku..." Bocah itu menggerutu sembari berdiri. Tak selang lama, manik hitam itu mendelik melihat seseorang yang ditabraknya basah kuyup oleh warna coklat caramel yang juga mengenai dagu tajamnya.

"Huwa... maafkan aku, Tuan. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku." Bocah itu berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf. Kemudian merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan yang terlipat rapi.

"Biar aku bersihkan." Ujarnya seraya mengusap air diwajah stoic Sehun dengan lembut. Dibalik kacamata itu, mata Sehun hanya memperhatikan bocah belia didepannya ini. Ia terdiam tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Membiarkan tangan kecil pemuda ini yang membersihkah wajah, leher, serta mantel bagian depannya. Rasanya ada yang aneh, Sehun tidak suka disentuh. Apalagi oleh orang yang tidak dikenal. Tapi bocah ini...

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Tuan.'' Bocah itu kembali membungkukan badannya 90 derajat. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Tinggalkan saja mantelmu ditempat penitipan barang, dan tinggalkan alamat rumahmu. Aku akan mencuci mantelmu, dan mengirimkannya kerumahmu. Aku berjanji." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan tulus. Membuat tubuh Sehun kembali membeku dan hanya mampu mengucapkan kata 'baiklah' dalam nada lirih.

"Ini, kau bersihkan wajahmu." Anak muda itu meraih sebelah tangan Sehun dan memberikan sapu tangannya.

"Aishh!" Anak itu mendesis gusar ketika melirik jam tangannya.

"Tuan, aku harus pergi. Aku harus menjemput orang tuaku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Permisi." Dan ia pun berlalu melewati Sehun. Namun sebelum anak itu benar-benar pergi, Sehun segera menarik tangan kecil itu. Membuat tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Ada apa, Tuan?"

"Aku ingin kau antarkan sendiri ke rumahku." Ucap Sehun dengan nada tajam.

"Bukan masalah." Anak itu tersenyum tulus, menampilkan segaris sabit yang membuat Sehun berdesir. Sesuatu di dalam dada Sehun rasanya menghangat. Senyum bocah ini, rasanya sejuk seperti musim semi. Musim yang sedang berlangsung saat ini.

"Jongin!" Seseorang memanggil sebuah nama yang membuat anak itu menoleh cepat mencari sumber suara. Kemudian wajah nampak senang melihat dua orang paruh baya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tuan, aku harus pergi." Dan anak kecil bernama Jongin itu melepaskan tangan Sehun, kemudian berlari menuju 2 manusia yang sepertinya adalah orang tua bocah itu.

"Eomma, Appa..!" Jongin memekik semangat seraya meloncat dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya dengan senyum mengembang. Kepergian orang tua Jongin 2 minggu untuk ke luar negeri, membuat Jongin dilanda rindu pada mereka. Terlihat sang ayah yang tersenyum hangat seraya mengusak rambut Jongin sayang. Sehun yang memperhatikan, rasanya begitu iri. Hingga sesuatu yang tadi sempat menghangat, kembali mendingin. Mengingat sesuatu tentang orang tuanya. Ia meremas sapu tangan Jongin kuat, kemudian melenggang pergi.

Melihat gaya berpakain orang tua Jongin tadi, Sehun berpikir sepertinya ia bukan putra dari kalangan biasa.

***** Boy In Luv *****

"Aish! Tau begini aku mintaHyunAhjussi mengantarkanku tadi." Jongin terdengar menggerutu kesal menapaki jalanan sepi yang menanjak dengan sebuah paper bag digenggamannya.

"Sebenarnya tuan itu orang seperti apa. Memilih rumah diatas bukit seperti ini." Lanjutnya menggerutu. Pipinya menggembung imut sesekali menghela napas. Mengatur laju udara dalam paru-parunya.

"Harusnya tadi aku ajak Baekhyun." Ia masih menggerutu hingga akhirnya ia sampai disebuah gerbang besar berwarna emas dengan 2 penjaga dikedua sisinya.

Jongin sejenak terkesima. Sepertinya benar tuan ia tabrak itu bukan orang sembarangan. Gerbang rumahnya saja sebesar ini. Bagaimana dalamnya ya?

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tegur seorang penjaga.

"Ah! Alamat ini benar kan?" Jongin menunjukkan sepotong kertas yang berisi sebuah alamat disana.

"Benar. Siapa kau? Mau apa kemari?" Tanya penjaga itu terdengar tidak sopan.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan pemilik rumah ini?"

"Sudah ada janji pada Tuan Besar Oh?" Penjaga itu nampak melemparkan pandangan mengejek pada penampilan Jongin yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tidak seperti tamu-tamu Tuannya yang berpenampilan elegan yang menunjukkan pangkat. Dan anak ini juga terlihat masih kecil. Terlihat dari seragam Junior high school yang ia kenakan. Ada urusan apabocah ingusan ini mencari Tuan-nya.

"Eum... aku harus mengembalikan mantel ini, dan dia menyuruhku mengembalikannya sendiri kemari" Jawabnya dengan raut berpikir.

"Hei, buka gerbangnya, dia tamu Tuan Besar Oh." Perintahnya pada rekannya.

"Masuklah." Ucap penjaga tersebut, sambil membuka satu sisi gerbang.

"Terima kasih." Jongin pun tersenyum manis seraya melangkah masuk.

Jongin kembali terpana. Halaman rumah ini begitu besar dan rasanya sejuk dikelilingi beberapa pohon cemara yang menjulang. Jangan lupakan kolam air mancur berbentuk burung yang Jongin ketahui bernama Phoenix di tengahnya. Jongin bertaruh jika halaman rumah-nya tak selebar ini.

"Anda yang bernama Jongin?" Sapa ramah seorang pelayan ketika Jongin mencapai pintu utama. Yang nampaknya orang ini adalah kepala pelayan dirumah megah ini. Jongin mengangguk kikuk.

"Mari ikuti saya, Tuan Besar Oh menunggu anda sedari tadi." Dan sekali lagi Jongin hanya mengangguk. Menunggu? Dari mana Tuan Oh itu tahu Jongin akan datang hari ini? Dan tadi pelayan ini menyebut namanya. Seingatnya, ia belum memperkenalkan diri pada Tuan Oh.

"Silahkan menunggu sebentar. Tuan Oh sedang ada rapat."

"Baiklah."Jongin dibawa kesebuah ruangan yang lebih nampak seperti ruang kerja, dengan beberapa berkas yang menumpuk dimeja. Dan serentetan map ordner yang ditata rapi pada sebuah rak yang tak terlalu besar. Ruangan ini terlihat biasa, namun terasa sangat menenangkan.

Setelah pelayan itu undur diri, Jongin tertarik mendekati jendela. Matanya membulat takjub dan bibirnya berdecak kagum pada pemandangan yang ditampilkan dari jendela lantai 2 ini. Ruangan ini menghadap langsung ke halaman belakang, memperlihatkan halaman berumput hijau menyerupai lapangan sepak bola. Terdapat segerombolan lelaki yang tengah berlatih beladiri disana. Apa iya ini sebuah perguruan beladiri? -pikir Jongin. Ia kembali berdecak kagum mendapati pemandangan dibelakang halaman itu sungguh menakjubkan. Rumah-rumah kecil, dan pepohonan dapat terlihat dari tempat ia berdiri. Sungguh indah mengingat rumah ini berada diatas bukit. Dan sepertinya hanya rumah ini yang berdiri di area ini.

"Menikmatinya?" Suara bass seseorang terdengar menginterupsi kegaguman Jongin, membuat anak muda itu sedikit terkesiap dan berbalik cepat. Menghadap pada sumber suara.

Sejenak mata Jongin tak teralihkan dari sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Jongin terpana, dalam hati ia berdecak orang ini sangat tampan dengan kulit putih pucat. Mata yang menyorot tajam dan dingin, seperti tengah menelanjangi Jongin. Dibandara ia tidak bisa melihat dengan pasti karna ia memakai kacamata hitam. Gayanya yang simple dengan celana hitam, kemeja hitam, dan rambut light brown yang terlihat berantakan serasa menambah kadar ketampanannya.

"Rumahmu besar sekali." Kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari bibir bervolume Jongin. Yang terdengar apa adanya disertai sorot mata polos. Bertolak sekali dengan sorot mata Sehun.

"Duduklah." Perintah Sehun singkat seraya mendudukkan dirinya terlebih dahulu pada sofa yang ada diruang kerja ini. Jongin menurut, dia duduk manis didepan Sehun.

"Bagaimana pelayanmu tahu namaku?" Lagi-lagi Jongin bertanya polos.

"Di bandara ada yang memanggilmu, bukan?" Jawab Sehun sekenanya, sementara Jongin mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Ini, sesuai janjiku, mantelmu sudah ku cuci." Jongin mengangsurkan paper bag yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Sehun membukanya, mengeluarkan mantel hitamnya yang seketika menebarkan aroma lavender. Sehun mendekatkan kain itu sekilas pada hidungnya. Kemudian melempar pandangan kearah Jongin yang tengah menampilkan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Hehehe... itu pengharum yang sama dengan milikku." Ujarnya polos.

"Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Jongin, Kim Jongin. Murid tingkat tiga diGolden Seoul Junior High School." Sambung Jongin seraya menganggukkan kepalanya hormat, kembali menampilkan senyum sabit pada Sehun seperti di bandara 2 hari lalu.

Sehun terdiam. Memperhatikan setiap mimik wajah tan itu. Bagaimana bibir sexy itu menyunggingkan senyum ramah. Bagaimana pipi itu terangkat mengukir sabit yang terlihat melengkung manis. Sungguh saat ini Sehun merasakan sesuatu bergetar didadanya. Aliran darahnya serasa berdesir menghangat seperti tengah mencoba mendobrak bongkahan es dalam dirinya. Jantungnya serasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya hanya karna menatap wajah polos ini. Sungguh Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Aku... Oh Sehun."

Disenja cerah pada musim semi yang bahagia ini, getaran cinta menjemput Sehun. Mengabaikan fakta dirinya yang seorang ketua organisasi mafia yang angkuh, tertutup, dan dingin, sedang jatuh hati pada senyum indah yang Jongin tebarkan. Sungguh Sehun menyukai senyum sabit itu dalam sekejap.

Rasanya ini konyol, sang ketua mafia, jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama. Dan kenyataannya, Jongin juga seorang pria sama sepertinya. Berusia 5 tahun dibawahnya. Mengaku masih tingkat 3 Junior high school. Apa ketua Phoenix sedang gila? Entah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, sebelum-sebelumnya tak ada wanita maupun pria yang berhasil mengalihkan dunia Sehun. Rasa suka mereka terhadap Sehun semata-mata karna ketampanan Sehun, dan banyaknya uang yang dimiliki Sehun. Senyum mereka pun penuh kepalsuan. Berbeda dengan senyum bocah ini yang apa adanya. Sehun merasa akan banyak karakter berbeda dalam diri Jongin bila ia mengenal anak ini lebih jauh.

Dan kini, Sehun terpesona pada seorang bocah yang tak sengaja menabraknya dibandara? Mari bawa Sehun ke dokter jiwa.

*** Boy In Luv ***

"Bagaimana?"

"Kim Jongin. Murid tingkat tiga Golden Seoul Junior High School. Putra dari pasangan Kim Jong Woon dan Kwon Yuri. Memiliki sahabat dekat sejak kecil bernama Byun Baekhyun."

Hening. Mendengar penjelasan E-co, membuat Sehun memainkan pena hitamnya disela-sela jarinya. Mengukir ekspresi berpikir mengenai sebuah nama yang sudah tidak asing dalam dunia bisnis.

"Jadi, dia putra dari CEO Pegasus?" Tanyanya kemudian yang diangguki E-co. Sehun tersenyum miring. Sejak dibandara ia sudah merasa bahwa bocah itu bukan berasal dari khalangan biasa.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku benar-benar menyelidikinya, hingga mengikutinya ke arena balap." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada E-co cepat.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja... balapan."

*** Boy In Luv ***

Suara riuh sorakan dari para pemuda-pemudi dengan dandanan yang lebih terlihat berandalan, serasa memekakan telinga ketika sosok Sehun datang didampingi E-co di arena balap liar ini. Mereka meneriaki sebuah nama familiar yang sepertinya baru saja menang bertanding balap dengan seorang pria berwajah China. Sehun mengamati sebuah mobil sport metalik yang pintu kemudinya dibuka dari dalam, menampilkan sesosok berbadan ramping, berkulit tan, bibir sexy, dan tinggi yang belum bisa disebut semampai. Balutan busana sederhanana yang khas. Sehun sedikit bergidik dalam pikirannya ketika sosok itu memberikan seringai kemenangan pada orang-orang ini. Ekspresi angkuhnya, menghapus segala kepolosan yang pernah Sehun lihat. Sehun hanya merasa, sosok Jongin saat ini begitu mirip dengannya. Entah karena apa Sehun memiliki keyakinan seperti ini. Yang menjerumuskannya untuk semakin tertarik pada bocah tan itu.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berwajah China yang menjadi lawan Jongin tadi, berjalan lesu kearah Jongin yang masih berdiri disamping mobil. Yang sebenarnya mobil itu bukan milik Jongin sendiri, melainkan milik Wu Yifan atau Kris, yang disebut-sebut sebagai Drift King dalam perkumpulan ini. Jongin hanya meminjamnya. Lagi pula, mana mungkin Jongin diijinkan mengemudi sendiri oleh ayahnya? Ia masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki surat ijin mengemudi. Pengecualian, ini adalah perkumpulan balap bebas. Tidak peduli Jongin memiliki ijin mengemudi atau tidak, ia bisa mengemudikan mobil sendiri. Ya meski meminjam. Upps... jangan beritahukan pada ayahnya tentang hal ini. Jika ketahuan, habis lah dia.

"Sesuai taruhanku, ini mobilku." Ucap Tao -namja China- lesu seraya melempar kunci mobil sportnya pada Jongin dengan raut tidak rela. Dengan sigap Jongin menangkapnya dengan satu tangan. Kemudian Tao berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Tao-sshi, tunggu!" Jongin menginterupsi dan mulai berjalan mendekat ketika Tao berhenti dan berbalik.

"Ini." Jongin meraih tangan Tao dan mengembalikan kunci mobil yang sempat ia terima tadi. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Sedangkan Tao hanya memandang punggung kecil Jongin dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus tak percaya.

"Hei, kenapa?" Teriak Tao membuat Jongin menoleh dengan senyum manis yang mengembang ramah.

"Aku tidak mau mobil. Jadi aku kembalikan saja." Jawabnya tenang dengan wajah polos. Kemudian berlari mendekati seorang namja sipit. Memeluknya dengan raut bahagia seperti tak punya dosa. Sedangkan Tao menganga tak percaya. Jongin baik atau apa?

"Baek, aku menang! Apa aku keren tadi?" Ujar Jongin bersemangat dengan senyum lebar, jemarinya membentuk huruf L terbalik dibawah dagu. Sebelah tangan berkacak pinggang, bermaksud membuat pose keren, yang sesungguhnya Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Itu lebih dari keren. Kau sangat keren!"

"Wah, aku pasti bisa jadi driver handal!" Jongin terlihat menggebu.

"Pasti!" Baekhyun menggebu.

Sehun hampir saja menganga jika tidak mengingat reputasinya sebagai ketua mafia. Walaupun hanya ada E-co yang menemaninya. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa sembarangan menampilkan perubahan ekspresi yang signifikan.

Jongin, ada apa dengan bocah itu sebenarnya? Ia seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda. Kepolosan alami tempo hari, seringaian angkuh beberapa menit lalu, dan sekarang wajah polos itu kembali terlihat bersenda gurau dengan sahabatnya? Dan apa pose apa itu? Rasanya Sehun ingin tertawa. Astaga! Bagaimana anak itu memainkan 2 karakter berbeda dalam satu waktu? Membuat Sehun semakin tertarik saja.

Mata Sehun menajam ketika terlihat seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang datang menghampiri Jongin, menggerakan tanggannya untuk mengusak rambut hitam Jongin dengan pancaran sayang. Entah apa yang Sehun rasakan. Ia menggeram dalam hati melihat interaksi Jongin dengan pemuda itu yang terlihat akrab,

"Siapa dia?" Tanyanya dingin pada E-co.

"Wu Yifan sebut saja Kris, ia pemimpin dalam perkumpulan ini." Jawab E-co tenang.

"Kekasihnya?"

"Tidak. Jongin tidak memiliki kekasih. Namun jika melihat dari tatapan matanya, sepertinya ia menaruh perasaan pada Jongin." Sehun kembali menggeram dalam hati mendengar jawaban E-co.

Hening sejenak sebelum Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kearah 3 orang itu sambil menyelipkan tangannya dalam saku jeans hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Jongin." Suara berat Sehun menginterupsi kegiatan 3 orang itu.

"Eh! Oh SehunAhjussi." Jongin terlonjak sedikit kaget. "Bagaimana Ahjussi bisa ada disini?" Tanyanya heran.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya." Sela Sehun.

"Eh! Itu..."

"Tidak seharusnya putra CEO Pegasus yang masih belia ada ditempat berbahaya dimalam seperti ini." Sepontan Jongin melotot kaget kearah Sehun dan langsung membekap mulut Sehun dengan tidak sopan.

"Ahjussi ini bicara apa, sih. CEO Pegasus siapa maksudmu?" Jongin mendelik horor pada Sehun.

"Lepaskan!" Sehun melepas bekapan Jongin paksa. Gila! Ketua mafia dibekap dengan tidak sopan?! Heh! Rasanya harga diri Sehun jatuh seketika. "Tidak sopan sekali kau!" Geramnya.

"Pstt, Jongin, dia Ahjussi tampan yang kau ceritakan disekolah waktu itu? Tapi sepertinya masih muda." Baekhyun berbisik ketelinga Jongin. Sembari waspada pada Kris yang hanya diam mengamati, mungkin dengan sedikit tatapan tak mengerti.

"Iya, Baek. Aduh! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang ayahku." Jongin jawab berbisik.

"Hati-hati, Jongin. Identitasmu bisa terbongkar." Baekhyun memperingatkan.

"Aku harus lakukan sesuatu pada Ahjussi ini." Bisik Jongin terdengar menggerutu.

"Ahjussi, ayo." Jongin menarik-narik lengan kekar Sehun, bermaksud mengajak Sehun sedikit menjauh.

"Ayo ikut aku, Ahjussi!" Jongin menyeret Sehun paksa ketika Sehun tak melakukan pergerakan apapun dari tempatnya. Membawanya kearea beberapa meter jauh dari Kris dan Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, Ahjussi! Apa yang Ahjussi lakukan!" Nada Jongin terdengar merengek panjang.

"Memang apa yang sudah ku lakukan?" Sehun menjawab dengan wajah datar.

"Aish! Kau menyebalkan! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentangku?"

"Tidak sulit mengumpulkan informasi mengenaimu."

"Sst! Bisa jaga identitasku disini?" Jongin meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya sendiri,

"Kau sudah membekapku dengan tidak sopan dan menarikku. Kau masih merengek padaku? Cih!"

"Aish! Ahjussi aku bisa gila bicara denganmu! Kumohon jangan katakan pada siapapun mengenai diriku. Cukup kau dan Baekhyun saja yang tahu. Ya.. ya.. ya kumohon?" Jongin menangkup kedua tangannya, memberikan tatapan puppy yang tengah memelas memohon makan. Sungguh Sehun ingin tertawa rasanya. Gemas!

"Bertandinglah denganku. Jika kau menang, maka aku tutup mulut dan kau boleh meminta apapun dariku. Dan jika aku yang menang, aku meminta apapun darimu." Tantang Sehun dengan nada datar disertai wajah angkuhnya. Membuat Jongin terkesiap, setengah menggerutu karena Ahjussi Oh ini malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hanya menjawab 'baiklah' apa susahnya? Kenapa malah berakhir tantangan?

*** Boy In Luv ***

Brmm... brmm...

Suara deru dua mesin mobil saling bersahutan memekakan telinga diiringi riuhnya teriakan antusias para penonton. Sehun nampak melirik Jongin yang berada di dalam mobil sebelahnya dengan sebuah seringaian. Ia yakin Jongin akan kalah. Sedangkan Jongin juga nampak melirik Sehun sengit. Kemudian menatap kedepan, bersiap menginjak pedal gas ketika berdera kuning yang dipegang seorang wanita sexy ditengah itu dikibarkan. Jongin bersumpah akan membungkam bibir sombong Sehun dengan kemenangannya.

3... 2... 1...

"GO!"

Tak selang sekon, begitu bendera berwarna kotak-kotak hitam putih mirip papan catur dikibarkan 2 mobil tipe balap itu langsung melesat kilat. Menyusuri trek balap berliku ini dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saling menyalip tanpa ada yang mau menaikkan kecepatan dan meninggalkan Sehun ketika melewati sebuah tikungan tajam. Jongin menyeringai mendapati mobil Sehun tertinggal di belakang.

Sehun mendesis seraya tersenyum remeh. Menarik persneling dan menginjak pedal gas. Menyusul mobil Jongin dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Brmmm...

Suara bising deru mobil semakin terdengar ketika mereka saling menyalip dengan jarak dekat. Bergantian memimpin balapan. Mereka bertarung semakin sengit ketika garis finish terlihat mata. Suara riuh penonton semakin terdengar histeris.

Wuung! Ckit!

Dua mobil itu memasuki garis finish hampir secara bersamaan. Sial! Jongin memukul stir mobil yang dikendarainya dengan kesal. Sehun memimpin dengan perbedaan sangat tipis. Tinggal sedikit lagi tapi dia tak bisa menyusul. Sial! Sial! Sial!

Jongin beranjak keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung melangkah cepat mendekati Sehun dengan tatapan marah. Berdiri menantang tepat didepan Sehun. Meski faktanya ia lebih pendek. Namun umurnya baru 15 tahun, artinya ia masih bisa tumbuh menyamai tinggi Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memasang seringai kemenangan seraya memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana seperti tadi.

"Katakan apa maumu." Jongin terdengar sakartis dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Mauku?"

Sehun dengan cepat menarik pinggang Jongin dan memeluknya posesif. Memberikan tatapan intimidasi pada manik kelam itu. Jongin kaget tentu saja! Tubuhnya terhuyung sesuai tarikan tiba-tiba dari Sehun.

Jongin mendongak menatap wajah Sehun. Seketika ia terkesiap dengan mata melotot, wajah mereka terlalu dekat hingga dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Bahkan semua yang ada disana pun ikut melongo. Termasuk Kris dan Baekhyun. Oh tidak! Posisi ini seperti akan berciuman! Jangan! Bibir Jongin masih virgin!

Untuk sesaat mereka hanya saling menatap. Berkecamuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mencoba masuk lebih dalam pada diri lawannya hanya melalui tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan keduanya. Serta mengontrol laju jantung yang berdetak tak normal. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa diri masing-masing tengah mengagumi satu sama lain. Sebelum akhirnya Sehun berinisiatif memajukan wajahnya menuju sebelah telinga Jongin dan membisikan sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Jongin.

"Jadilah kekasihku." Desis Sehun rendah dengan seringaian setan.

"Apa?!" Mata Jongin membulat sempurna seraya beringsut mundur dengan cepat. Menatap Sehun dengan wajah shock keterlaluan. Yang justru hati Sehun memekik bahwa ekspresi itu begitu lucu dan ingin tertawa. Sayangnya tawa itu tidak keluar, ekspresi dingin masih bertahan diwajah itu.

"Sayangnya, tidak ada penolakan." Sehun menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Secepat kilat ia meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat, menariknya pergi dari tempat ini. Saking kagetnya, Jongin bahkan tidak melakukan perlawanan ketika Sehun membukakan pintu mobil dan menyuruhnya masuk. Bagaimana pun ini sudah perjanjian, dan faktanya Jongin sudah kalah.

"Tunggu!" Kris yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati tindak tanduk Sehun, menghadang Sehun dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa taruhan kalian?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Aku hanya perlu dengan anak ini." Jawab Sehun dingin seraya berlalu melewati tubuh tegap Kris. Namun dengan cepat Kris menahan lengannya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" Ujar Sehun sedikit menggeram penuh penekanan. Kemudian ia melepas tangan Kris paksa. Memasuki mobilnya dan melesat pergi tanpa permisi bersama Jongin yang duduk hening disampingnya. Menghiraukan murka Kris, serta Baekhyun yang berteriak memanggil Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

. TBC to part 2


	7. Prequel : One Way 2

**Tittle : Boy In Luv**

**Author : Mr_KHC and AL_quilis**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Action, Hurt, Crispy Lay's, YAOI, Slice Of Life, etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Byun Baekhyun**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast : U will find inside there**

**Pair : ChanKai, ChanBaek, KaiBaek, HunKai**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya dan sahabat saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam...**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**Annyeong... /lambai-lambai**

**Kekeke...kali ini saya dateng bawa FF baru lagi, tapi ini kolab bareng temen saya, sebut saja AL_quilis entah apa yang ada di otak kami, tiba-tiba tercetus untuk membuat fanfict semacem ini.**

**Happy read all..love u all..**

**SUMMARY..? no summary just read... xD**

**P.S: untuk nama author AL itu adalah kepanjangan dari AL_quilis, cuma saya aja yg sering panggil dia AL, lebih simple..xD**

**.===========KHC-N-AL============**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/Prev**

*** Boy In Luv ***

Jongin berjalan lesu menuju pintu gerbang utama sekolahnya. Ia berniat pulang cepat-cepat. Sedari semalam moodnya benar-benar seperti jatuh ke jurang. Antusiasnya mengikuti pelajaran sedang berada ditingkat dasar. Sepanjang hari ia hanya diam, enggan berkomentar banyak ketika teman-teman mengajaknya ngobrol untuk sekedar bercanda. Bahkan ia tampak tak bersemangat membalas sapaan ramah dari beberapa murid perempuan yang melewatinya. Ya, Jongin cukup populer disekolah. Selain reputasinya yang seorang ketua OSIS, juga karna ia mendapat label tampan dimata para murid pengagum dirinya.

"Kau kenapa, Jong? Sikapmu sungguh aneh hari ini." Tanya Baekhyun penasaran pada teman dekatnya itu.

"Tidak..." Jongin mengelak.

"Apa karna semalam?" Baekhyun mencoba menebak. Setelahnya, dahinya mengernyit karna mendapat helaan nafas gusar dari Jongin. "Katakan, Jong. Apa yang kalian pertaruhkan." Baekhyun mencengkeram lengan Jongin pelan.

"Meminta apapun dari yang kalah." Jawab Jongin lesu.

"Lalu apa yang dia minta?" Mereka kini berhenti diambang gerbang sekolah.

"Dia meminta... aku... menjadi kekasihnya." Jawab Jongin dengan nada yang menyimpan rasa keberatan.

"Apa, Jong! Kau bercanda, heh?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas. Ayo pulang." Jongin kembali menghela nafasnya, menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan berdampingan. Interaksi yang sudah biasa diantara keduanya jikalau salah satunya tengah gusar. Dan Baekhyun akan diam, membiarkan Jongin. Mungkin Jongin membutuhkan waktu, jadi ia akan menahan pertanyaannya.

Demi menetralkan degup jantung yang entah mengapa menjadi semakin cepat ketika Jongin mengingat peristiwa semalam. Mengingat sesuatu dimana Sehun membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat. Mengucapkan sesuatu seperti 'aku tertarik denganmu'. Ya kata-kata sejenis itu yang membuat persepsi Jongin berkelana kemana-mana. Ahjussi itu kenapa berbuat sedemikian rupa? Padahal mereka belum mengenal lama.

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika sebuah mobil Zenvo hitam berhenti disamping mereka. Jongin sedikit tersentak kaget ketika seorang familiar yang baru saja singgah dipikirannya kini muncul dengan gaya elegan didepan matanya. Ya Tuhan! Ahjussi ini bahkan tahu sekolahnya!

"Untuk apa kemari?" Tanya Jongin dingin.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu."

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin pulang dengan Baekhyun." Tolak Jongin mutlak.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak suka penolakan." Sehun mendesis tajam. Membuat Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping Jongin bergidik ngeri.

"Masuk." Perintah Sehun terdengar mutlak ketika membukakan pintu untuk Jongin. Membuat sang bocah manis menggeram kesal.

"Baek, maafkan aku." Ujar Jongin seraya memasuki mobil sport itu.

"Aku sudah meminta E-co untuk mengantarmu pulang tuan Byun dia ada dibelakang." Ucap Sehun pada Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya melesat pergi dan membuat Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya kepada sebuah mobil sport berwarna kuning mencolok dengan lambang banteng di kap mobilnya, oke itu lamborghini bumblebee.

*** Boy In Luv ***

"Ahjussi, kau selalu seenaknya." Sehun menggeram kesal seraya melipat tangannya didepan dada. Sehun hanya diam seraya fokus mengemudi.

"Moodku sedang buruk karna kau. Jadi, ayo lakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Sesuai keinginanku. Kau bilang ingin mengenalku 'kan? Aku ijinkan kau untuk itu." Lanjut Jongin setelah terjadi keheningan sesaat.

"Baiklah."

"Pertama, tepikan mobilmu." Perintah Jongin yang dihadiahi sebuah kernyitan dahi. "Cepatlah." Jongin terdengar tidak sabaran. Dan dengan pertanyaan yang menggantung, Sehun menepikan mobilnya didepan sebuah butik. Kemudian Jongin keluar dari mobil dan memasuki butik itu diikuti Sehun.

"Aku hanya berpikir, jika aku tetap gunakan seragam ini, kau akan disebut pedofilia." Anak ini, sebenarnya bagaimana laju pikirnya. Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Setelah selesai memilih pakaian yang akan Jongin kenakan, kini keduanya sudah keluar dari toko tersebut. Dengan gaya casual dan simple sesuai style Jongin, namun tetap terlihat tampan dan manis sekaligus. Bahkan sejujurnya, Sehun mengagumi tubuh ramping itu yang cocok memakai pakaian apa saja. Bahkan mungkin pakaian wanita. Karna menurut Sehun, pinggang Jongin terlihat kecil seperti wanita.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan. Tanpa mobil." Ujar Jongin ceria. Yang sukses membuat Sehun merasa aneh. Hei, dimana Jongin yang ngambek tadi? Secepat ini moodnya berubah? Sungguh anak kecil.

"Kenapa tanpa mobil?"

"Eum... aku lebih suka berjalan kaki. Lagipula, bukankah ini akan terlihat lebih romantis? Berjalan berdua dengan sang kekasih. Ya walau sebenarnya ini karna taruhan. Tapi, aku laki-laki. Dan aku tidak akan lari dari konsekuensi atas kekalahanku. Jadi, ayo lakukan." Ujarnya. Tangannya beringsut perlahan, menelusup pada tangan lebar Sehun. Menggenggam tangan berbeda kulit itu, kemudian mengayun-ayunkannya dengan wajah ceria. Menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul berdua.

"Begini 'kan seharusnya?"

Sehun terkesiap atas tindakan Jongin. Tangan mungil ini terasa hangat dan sangat pas dalam genggamannya. Berbeda dengan tangan Sehun yang dingin. Menghangatnya tangan Sehun bersamaan dengan menghangatnya hati kecilnya. Tingkah spontan anak ini, serasa meruntuhkan bongkahan es dalam diri Sehun. Sejenak ia terpana menatap wajah Jongin dari samping. Sungguh Jongin ini seperti anak labil, sebentar begini, sebentar begitu. Membuat Sehun semakin tidak mengerti dengan kemauan bocah ini.

Dan Jongin sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya saat ini. Ia masih ingat bagaimana rasa keberatan dirinya ketika menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun mengenai apa yang dipertaruhkan dalam balapan semalam. Tapi kini, melihat wajah stoic Ahjussi Oh ini, rasanya dia tengah berada dalam dua mode, yaitu mood buruk dan baik. Bingung memilih satu diantaranya. Namun, ia tidak tega untuk mengembangkan mood buruknya didepan Ahjussi Oh ini. Jadi dia memilih mood baik sebagai pemenang. Memberanikan diri menggandeng tangan kekar Sehun. Yang sejujurnya, ini terjadi spontan, dan berhasil memicu jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih cepat. Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa menjadi seperti ini. Padahal, dia sendiri yang mulai menggenggam tangan besar Sehun.

"Jadi..kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Karena tempat ini dekat dengan taman hiburan, bagaimana kalau kita kesana, lagipula sudah lama aku tak bermain disana.." usul Jongin sembari tersenyum lebar kearah Sehun

"Lakukan sesukamu.."

Sekitar 10 menit mereka berjalan kaki sambil bergandengan tangan yang mana membuat orang-orang melihat mereka terkagum-kagum, dengan wajah dingin Sehun dan wajah imut milik Jongin yang berjalan antusias sesekali menarik tangan Sehun agar segera sampai di taman hiburan.

"Kajja, kita naik Jet coaster...dulu aku belum cukup umur untuk menaikinya, ayo..ayoo...aku ingin naaiikk.." rengek Jongin sembari menarik-narik tangan Sehun manja. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Sehun meng-iyakan keinginan Jongin untuk naik jet coaster.

"Waaaaa...!" teriak Jongin histeris saat jet coaster berjalan turun dari ketinggian sekitar 15 meter dari daratan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan sepertinya hanya Sehun saja yang biasa saja menikmati permainan pemacu andrenalin ini, bagaimana ia selalu menampakkan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresinya itu.

Selesai mereka menaiki jet coaster, tiba-tiba Sehun membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan seketika ia berlari meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin yang menyadari jika Sehun berlari menjauh, seketika membuatnya mengejar Sehun yang ternyata memasuki sebuah toilet yang berada tak jauh dari arena bermain mereka. Melihat keadaan Sehun yang bisa dibilang membuat Jongin menyunggingkan senyum remeh kearah Sehun. Jujur saat ini Jongin menahan tawanya mati-matian

Jongin yang mengerti keadaan Sehun, seketika mendekatinya dan memijit tengkuk belakang Sehun yang sedang mengeluarkan isi perutnya di wastafel yang berada di toilet tersebut.

"Kalau kau memang tidak tahan jika naik jet coaster bilang saja.. jangan membuat dirimu malu karena image-mu yang dingin itu.." oceh Jongin yang masih memijat tengkuk Sehun masih mengeluarkan isi perutnya dengan telaten.

Sehun membersihkan mulutnya dengan air mengalir dan mengelapnya dengan tisu yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Haah.. ini karena semalam aku meminum banyak bir, dan kau tahu sendiri.." Sehun menghela nafas panjang sembari membuang tisu ke tempat sampah.

Jongin mengangguk paham, "Baiklah.." jawab Jongin seadanya.

***Boy In Luv***

Setelah puas menikmati hampir seluruh permainan yang ada di taman berman itu, Sehun dan Jongin memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah bangku panjang yang disisinya Jongin sedang membeli gula kapas yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Dengan sesekali Sehun meminum air mineralnya.

Jongin berjalan menghampiri Sehun "Apa kau juga mau gula kapas ahjussi?" Tanya Jongin, dan dibalas gelengan dari Sehun.

"Okey.." Jongin kembali berjalan kearah penjual gula kapas itu.

"Apa dia kekasihmu anak muda..?" Tanya penjual gula kapas tersebut

"Menurut ahjussi..?" Jongin balik bertanya dan membuat ahjussi tersebut terkekeh.

"Menurutku kalian sangat cocok lihat wajah tampan namun dingin kekasihmu dan wajah imut namun hangat milikmu..kalian saling melengkapi"

"Benarkah..?"

"Ne..ah..ini pesananmu...dan gratis.." ucap penjual tersebut, memberikan sebuah gula kapas kepada Jongin.

"Uwaa...jinjja..? Terima kasih ahjussi..."

"Dengan satu syarat, berjanjilah padaku, jika kau kemari lagi bersamanya, sudah ada benda perak yang melingkar di jari manis kalian berdua.."

"Eh..? Em..baiklah ahjussi..." jawab Jongin, ia tersenyum manis kearah penjual gula kapas tersebut, membungkukkan badannya lalu kembali menemui Sehun sembari membawa sebuah gula kapas di tangannya.

Jongin duduk disamping Sehun, "Yakin tak mau memakan ini..?" Tawar Jongin, dibalas gelengan oleh Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk paham, lalu mulai mencomot bagian gula kapas tersebut lalu tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, Jongin menjejalkan gula kapas itu kemulut Sehun. Sehun melonjak kaget dan mendeathglare Jongin yang sudah seenaknya menjejalkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Sudah.., makan dan telan.." ucap Jongin santai sembari memakan gula kapasnya, Sehun pasrah dan akhirnya menelan gula kapas yang ada dimulutnya, melihat ada yang tertinggal, Jongin mengusap sudut bibir Sehun dengan kelingkingnya, untuk menyingkirkan gula kapas.

"Setelah ini temani aku makan ice cream..." ucap Jongin telak, sembari setia memakan gula kapas yang tinggal setengah, lalu menjejalkan kembali gula kapas kemulut Sehun.

"Yha! Berhentilah menjejaliku.."

"Wae..? Bukankah itu terasa enak..?" Jongin mencomot gula kapasnya lalu menjejalkannya ke mulut Sehun, entah yang keberapa kalinya, dan membuat Sehun diam-pasrah saja memakan gula kapas.

*** Boy In Luv ***

Hari demi hari di musim semi dilalui dengan baik oleh Sehun dan Jongin. Hanya berawal dari taruhan tidak bermutu waktu itu, hubungan keduanya menjadi lebih dekat. Sehun menjadi semakin mengerti bagaimana karakter Jongin. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku Jongin. Satu hal yang Sehun sadari, Jongin jika dihadapannya terasa berbeda dibanding Jongin menghadapi orang lain. Entah Sehun yang terlalu percaya diri atau apa, tapi ia merasa bahwa Jongin hanya bertingkah manja padanya. Dan Sehun, ia semakin menyukai bocah itu seiring pergantian musim yang ternyata ini sudah memasuki awal musim dingin. Hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja.

Diselingi sesekali kecupan ringan di pipi berawal dari insiden Jongin loncat-loncat di kasur Sehun waktu itu, mereka jadi sering mencium. Meski tidak sampai bibir. Mereka hanya masih betah untuk bergandeng tangan, berpelukan, atau sekedar menyentuh pipi. Karena faktanya Sehun berpikir Jongin masih belum cukup umur untuk diajak berciuman dibibir. Mungkin ia akan berciuman panas dengan bibir Jongin nanti jika sudah saatnya.

Hubungan terasa hambar tanpa pertengkaran bukan? Maka hubungan mereka pun tak luput dari pertengkaran untuk hal kecil yang sesungguhnya tidak penting. Hingga terkadang membuat pelayan dirumah Sehun menganga tidak percaya mendapati berbagai ekspresi lain dari sang majikan tatkala Jongin datang dan membuat onar. Mereka hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana anak SMP itu cepat sekali beradaptasi dilingkungan asing. Menaklukan sisi keras Sehun yang selama ini menjadi tameng. Dan sejauh ini, setidaknya Jongin belum mengetahui siapa Sehun sebenarnya, menurut Sehun.

Jongin menjalani hubungan ini dengan gembira. Meski awalnya ia terpaksa, entah mengapa seiring ia sering bersama Sehun, rasanya sekarang ia menjalani hubungan dengan suka rela. Jongin sesungguhnya tidak mengerti mengapa bisa seperti ini. Ia merasa nyaman dan bahagia ketika bersama Sehun. Perlakuan lembut Sehun. Sehun yang melindunginya, meski sebenarnya ia sendiri pria yang memang dituntut untuk bisa menjaga diri sendiri, tapi tidak ada salahnya ia merasa aman dilindungi orang lain bukan? Jongin bertambah bahagia ketika Sehun mulai akrab dengan orang tua nya. Disaat Jongin memperkenalkan Sehun pada mereka, mereka menerima kehadiran Sehun dengan baik. Bahkan sang ibu nampak menyukai Sehun. Bukankah ini awal yang bagus?

Dan hal inilah yang membuat Sehun semakin menyukai dan menyayangi Jongin. Jongin memberikan sesuatu yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia rindukan. Jongin mampu mengisi kekosongan hatinya selama ini. Sehun merasakan kehangatan keluarga lagi berkat Jongin.

Setelah orang tuanya meninggal, Sehun dididik keras oleh sang paman. Perangai dingin yang terlukis dalam dirinya adalah karna dia sudah terbiasa menerima didikan keras dari sang paman, serta didorong oleh masa kelam yang pernah ia alami ketika kecil. Tragedi memilukan dimana keluarganya dibantai oleh organisasi mafia yang kala itu berseteru dengan Yakuza. Jangan lupakan bahwa pamannya adalah wakil Yakuza sehingga orang tuanya pun ikut menjadi korban. Untunglah dia dan sang paman yang merupakan target sesungguhnya selamat dari pembantaian itu. Awalnya ia tidak terima dan sangat marah pada pamannya, namun seiring bertambahnya usia, ia menjadi berpikir bahwa itu takdir yang sudah digariskan Tuhan. Sejak saat itu Sehun kecil yang semula bercita-cita ingin menjadi presiden, mengubah haluan untuk membalas dendam atas kematian kedua orang tua yang sangat ia cintai. Membentuk organisasi keadilan serta mengumpulkan informasi mengenai Draco -organisasi yang membantai kedua orang tuanya-.

*** Boy In Luv ***

Akhir-akhir ini Sehun dibuat geram oleh kedekatan antara Kris sang ketua organisasi balap liar dengan Jongin sang kekasih. Ia sungguh tidak suka bagaimana interaksi mereka. Memang dia percaya sikap Jongin dilatar belakangi perasaan yang biasa saja pada Kris karna Jongin sendiri yang mengatakan ia tidak mencoba selingkuh dengan siapapun. Namun Kris? Bagaimana mungkin Sehun percaya karna faktanya ia tahu Kris memiliki perasaan khusus pada Jongin-nya. Dan mungkin Jongin sendiri pun tahu hal itu.

Setiap kali bertemu, mereka bahkan tak pernah menunjukan perdamaian. Seperti berperang dingin untuk menarik perhatian Jongin. Seringnya Jongin menjadi pusing dan berakhir melarikan diri bersama Baekhyun jika kedua pemuda seumuran itu sudah mulai bersitegang. Jika dibilang posesif, maka benar Sehun memang posesif pada Jongin. Ia sudah mengklaim Jongin sebagai miliknya mana mungkin ia rela diusik? Memang benar dibanding Sehun, Kris lah yang sudah mengenal Jongin lebih lama. Sehun sadar hal itu, dan ia menghargai kedekatan mereka. Namun jika Kris semakin keterlaluan mendekati Jongin, apa mungkin Sehun diam? Tentu tidak, karna faktanya Jongin pun sudah memilihnya. Sungguh Sehun berpikir bahwa Kris itu tidak tahu diri, mencoba mendekati Jongin yang sudah punya kekasih, dengan dalil 'kalian belum menikah, jadi Jongin bebas didekati siapapun'. Tentu dalil itu Jongin tidak mengetahuinya.

Dan jadilah sekarang Kris menantang Sehun balapan. Dengan taruhan, jika Sehun kalah maka harus melepaskan Jongin untuk Kris.

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Sehun datar.

"Mengapa? Kau takut kalah?"

"Tidak pernah takut kalah darimu. Aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaan Jongin. Aku tidak mau menjadikannya bahan taruhan."

"Cih! Pengecut!"

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan. Lagipula, mengapa kau tak menyerah saja. Jongin sudah memilihku dari awal. Kau, tak tahu malu. Jika kau benar-benar menyayanginya, seharusnya kau merelakan ia menjadi milikku. Karna faktanya, Jongin sudah jatuh cinta padaku. Dan hubungan kami sudah lebih dari sekedar pacaran."

Buagh!

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, amarah Kris tersulut. Melayangkan bogem mentah pada rahang Sehun hingga sudut bibir tipis itu terkoyak. Sehun menyeringai sambil mengusap darah pada bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. Menatap Kris remeh.

"Kenapa? Merasa kalah kata dan meninjuku?"

Buagh!

Kris kembali melayangkan tinjunya hingga tubuh Sehun terjajar kebelakang.

"Rupanya Kris Wu lebih tempramental dariku. Disini yang pengecut adalah kau." Sehun kembali memamerkan seringai remeh. Hingga kembali mendapat hantaman kuat dari Kris untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Pukulanmu tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku, Kris. Aku bisa membalasmu lebih dari ini. Sayangnya, Jongin tidak suka aku berkelahi hanya karna masalah sepele."

"Kau pikir kau bukan pengecut? Membohongi Jongin atas identitasmu yang sebenarnya. Ketua organisasi mafia Phoenix." Ujar Kris menyeringai menang ketika Sehun menatapnya terkejut. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu latar belakangmu?"

Buagh! Bugh! Bugh!

Kris melayangkan tinjunya bertubi-tubi menyerang Sehun. Menciptakan beberapa lebam pada wajah putih Sehun. Ia menggeram rendah dan semakin brutal menyerang Sehun ketika pemuda stoic itu tidak membalasnya sedikitpun. Sehun sesungguhnya ingin membalas perlakuan Kris jika saja ia tidak ingat perkataan Jongin yang tidak mau ia berkelahi karna hal kecil. Dan Sehun menganggap ini adalah masalah kecil. Ia tidak mau meladeni temprament sesaat dari Kris dan membuat malaikat kecilnya kecewa.

"Cukup, Kris hyung!" Teriak seseorang dengan suara parau membuat tubuh Kris mematung dan menghentikan serangannya. Suara ini, milik seseorang yang tengah mereka debatkan. Kim Jongin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hun?" Tanya Jongin khawatir seraya menilik lebam diwajah Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tunggulah di luar. Aku ingin bicara pada Kris hyung." Perintah Jongin. Sehun pun keluar meninggalkan mereka bersama Baekhyun yang tadi muncul bersama Jongin. Baekhyun nampak khawatir, dan membantu Sehun berjalan.

Jongin menatap datar Kris yang kini duduk di sofa single ruangan itu. Kemudian menghela nafas pelan seraya duduk disamping Kris.

"Maafkan aku ya, hyung." Kris menunduk. Ia tak berani menatap Jongin saat ini. Sesungguhnya ia terlampau malu berhadapan dengan Jongin. Jongin pasti sudah melihat bagaimana tempramentalnya ia tadi. Mengapa malah Jongin yang meminta maaf?

"Sejujurnya, aku sudah tahu sejak lama mengenai perasaanmu padaku."

Hening,.. Kris enggan menjawab apapun.

"Mungkin kau akan sakit hati setelah ini. Tapi, selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sudah seperti hyungku sendiri. Memang aku menyukaimu, tapi hanya sebatas teman. Tidak lebih." Lagi-lagi Kris hanya diam. Hatinya seperti tengah dihujam sesuatu yang sangat tajam hingga membuatnya bungkam.

"Hubungan ini memang berawal dari sebuah taruhan, tapi semakin lama aku menyadari bahwa aku telah terjerat dalam permainannya. Aku... jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun. Dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini. Bukan lagi didasari oleh main-main." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin memeluk hangat tubuh Kris yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Kuharap kita masih bisa seperti biasa. Maafkan aku, Yifan hyung. Aku telah menjadi egois dan menyakitimu."

*** Boy In Luv ***

Kini Sehun dan Jongin tengah berada di ruang kamar Sehun. Terjadi keheningan panjang pada keduanya. Entahlah, seusai perkelahian antara Kris dengannya tadi, Jongin tak mengajak Sehun untuk bicara.

Jongin dengan telaten mengobati luka memar pada wajah Sehun dan menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya dengan hati-hati. Ia hanya takut menggores luka Sehun dan membuatnya merintih sakit. Namun sejujurnya, Sehun sedari tadi hanya diam meski lukanya tersentuh jemari lentik Jongin. Luka-luka ini sebenarnya bukan apa-apa bagi Sehun. Ia sudah terbiasa terluka fisik.

"Maaf..." Sehun berujar lirih. Jongin menatap Sehun bingung seraya memasukkan peralatan P3K pada kotaknya. Kemudian menyingkirkannya kesamping.

"Hm?" Ia menggumam.

"Apa kau mendengar semuanya?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"Hampir..." Jongin mengerling berpikir.

"Maaf, Jongin." Sehun terdengar menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Jongin berujar pelan dengan senyum simpulnya. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Membuat Sehun semakin diliputi rasa bersalah karna Sehun sudah membohongi anak ini. Tapi, tidak bisa dibilang membohongi juga. Karna faktanya Sehun tidak pernah berbicara apapun tentang profesinya atau menutup-nutupi, dan Jongin sendiri tidak pernah bertanya. Yang ia tahu hanya sering datang ketika Sehun menemui para tamu berpangkat.

"Kau tidak marah?" Sehun bertanya hati-hati.

"Marah untuk apa? Bukan salahmu. Lagipula-" Hening. Jongin menggantung kalimatnya. "-aku sudah tahu latar belakangmu. Aku memang anak kecil. Tapi jangan remehkan otakku dalam menganalisis keadaan."

Perkataan Jongin barusan, sukses membuat Sehun terkesiap dan memandang Jongin terkejut.

"Kau... tidak berusaha menghindariku?" Sehun menatap Jongin intens sekarang.

"Untuk apa?" Jongin beringsut lebih dekat pada tubuh Sehun. Tangannya bergerak menelusup dipinggang Sehun. Memeluk Sehun hangat dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang itu. Membuat tubuh Sehun mematung seketika.

"Apakah aku belum pernah berkata... aku... jatuh cinta pada Paman Oh Sehun? Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memanggilmu paman lagi." Ujar Jongin dengan senyum manisnya.

Hening... Sehun diam tetap dengan posisinya. Merasakan kehangatan pelukan Jongin. Dan menikmati wangi Jongin yang menguar remang.

"Yang aku pikirkan adalah, bagaimana untuk menyembunyikan latar belakangmu dari ayah, atau menjelaskannya pelan-pelan. Ini akan sulit, Hun." Jongin berujar lirih masih dengan posisi memeluk Sehun.

Sehun menggerakkan tangannya ragu untuk membalas pelukan Jongin. Ia hanya tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pemikiran Jongin yang memang sulit ditebak. Ia bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Jongin menerima latar belakangnya yang seorang ketua mafia. Ia senang tentu saja. Ia mengira, selesai masalah Kris, Jongin juga akan marah. Namun di luar dugaan, Jongin malah tidak marah sama sekali. Justru Jongin mengutarakan cinta yang memang belum pernah Sehun dengar. Ia tahu Jongin masih belia yang mungkin masih bisa dibilang labil. Tapi, Sehun hanya mencoba percaya. Karna faktanya Sehun juga jatuh cinta pada anak ini. Dasar dari hubungan adalah saling percaya dan kesetiaan, tentu dengan cinta yang menjadi pondasi utama. Yang menjadi pikiran Sehun adalah, apakah ayah Jongin akan tetap menerimanya jika tahu diri Sehun sesungguhnya? Selama ini Sehun hanya mengaku sebagai pengusaha. Jika tiba-tiba ia berbicara tentang 'pemimpin organisasi mafia' maka reaksi seperti apa yang akan ayah Jongin berikan padanya. Sungguh Sehun bukan peramal masa depan.

Balasan pelukan Sehun yang semula ragu, kini dengan mantap mengerat. Mendekap tubuh kecil itu erat, dan mengecupi puncak kepala Jongin sayang. Jongin sudah mengakui cintanya, yang artinya ia sudah merelakan dirinya untuk digenggam oleh Sehun. Maka tanggung jawab Sehun akan menjadi lebih besar. Ia harus menjaga Jongin dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jangan sampai musuh tahu tentang keberadaan Jongin yang hubungannya sudah jauh dengan sang ketua. Sehun tidak mau Jongin menjadi korban. Dan Sehun berpikir, suatu hari nanti akan terjadi sesuatu. Seperti menggunakan Jongin untuk mengancam Sehun. Sehun telah berjanji untuk menjaga anak ini sebelum hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Serapi mungkin ia akan menyembunyikan identitas Jongin yang adalah kekasihnya -untuk saat ini- dari musuh.

*** Boy In Luv ***

Hari ini adalah hari dipertengahan musim dingin dimana salju meningkatkan intensitasnya berguguran. Hawa dingin serasa menusuk tulang. Jongin semakin mengeratkan mantelnya seraya berlari cepat-cepat memasuki kediaman bergaya yunani yang adalah rumahnya. Sesekali terdengar desisan kedinginan keluar dari bibirnya. Ia sedikit menyesal menolak diantar Supir Hyun untuk kesekolah. Ia tidak mengira kalau akan terjadi rintik hujan salju. Ramalan cuaca yang salah.

"Dingin sekali..." Jongin menggerutu seraya mengusap-usap lengannya ketika ia sudah memasuki rumahnya. Ia berjalan cepat-cepat menuju tangga untuk ke lantai 2 dimana kamarnya berada. Ia ingin bergelung dalam selimut tebal. Menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Kim Jongin!" Suara baritone seseorang terdengar menginterupsinya tegas. Membuat langkah Jongin terhenti dan berbalik.

"Ya, Ayah?" Jongin menatap ayahnya bingung.

"Berikan ponsel dan credit card-mu." Perintah sang ayah tanpa basa-basi membuat Jongin semakin bingung apalagi ayahnya sedikit memberikan penekanan pada nada bicaranya. Tuan Kim menatap tajam tepat pada manik hitam Jongin mengisyaratkan agar Jongin cepat melakukan perintahnya. Pandangan menusuk yang belum pernah Jongin terima. Artinya, Jongin sedang bersalah. Tapi, apa salahnya?

Jongin terkejut tentu saja. Baru saja pulang, sudah disambut mood buruk sang ayah. Maka dengan keraguan, Jongin menyerahkan apa yang Tuan Kim minta.

"Ayah akan menyita ponsel dan kartu creditmu. Mulai besok kau akan diikuti dua bodyguard kemanapun kau pergi termasuk ke sekolah." Ucap Tuan Kim penuh penekanan. "Jangan mencoba untuk melawan atau ayah akan menurunkan bodyguard lebih banyak." Kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang mematung.

Tap...

Belum jauh Tuan Kim melangkah, ia berhenti tanpa berbalik.

"Satu lagi. Jangan pernah lagi temui Oh Sehun! Jika kau tetap menemuinya, ayah tidak segan-segan mencoret namamu dari daftar keluarga!"

*** Boy In Luv ***

Jongin termenung dengan pandangan tak berarti ditepi ranjangnya. Sedari tadi pikirannya hanya berputar-putar pada satu titik. Ia terlalu fokus memikirkan perkataan ayahnya beberapa saat lalu hingga lupa mengganti pakaian sekolahnya. Tangannya mengerat menggenggam sprai bermotif club bola favoritenya, Chelsea.

Ponsel dan credit cardnya tiba-tiba disita. Mulai besok dijaga ketat 2 bodyguard. Dan... tidak boleh bertemu lagi dengan Sehun? Dicoret dari daftar keluarga? Astaga!

Sungguh pikirannya mulai berkecamuk. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai bermunculan menggerayangi otaknya. Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa atas perubahan sikap sang ayah padanya. Pasalnya, ayahnya tak pernah seperti ini.

Apa yang terjadi dengan ayah? Apa maksud ayah sebenarnya? Mengapa tiba-tiba aneh begini? Sungguh Jongin menjadi frustasi mendapati perubahan ayahnya yang terlalu signifikan dalam sekejap. Padahal kemarin ayahnya masih seperti biasanya. Apakah Jongin berbuat salah? Lantas, apa salahnya? Seingatnya ia tak melakukan hal fatal apapun.

"Jonginnie sayang..." Suara lembut seseorang mengalun menyapa gendang telinga Jongin. Membuyarkan lamunannya kemudian mendongak menatap sang ibu yang kini duduk disampingnya, dan menggenggam tanggannya hangat. Menenangkannya seolah tahu bahwa Jongin sedang gusar diliputi kebingungan.

"Kau pasti terkejut." Ujar Nyonya Kim lirih.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Bu?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada pelan.

Jemari lentik sang ibu perlahan bergerak membelai surai hitam Jongin lembut. Menyalurkan kasih sayangnya pada sang putra tercinta.

"Jongin, apa kau tergabung dalam organisasi balap liar?" Tanya Nyonya Kim hati-hati.

"I-ibu, dari mana ibu tahu?" Jongin terkesiap hingga membuatnya tergagap.

"Akhir-akhir ini ayahmu menyuruh seseorang menyelidiki kegiatanmu diluar rumah. Kau yang tidak biasanya keluar rumah dimalam hari, menjadi sering menyelinap malam-malam. Ayahmu menjadi curiga."

Hening... Jongin terdiam menatap ibunya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dulu ayahmu juga sama sepertimu, Sayang. Suka balap liar. Ayahmu dulu adalah brandalan. Tapi semua menjadi berubah ketika adik perempuannya meninggal dalam sebuah balap liar. Ayahmu ikut dalam balap liar itu. Dan waktu itu almarhum bibimu berusaha menghentikan ayahmu. Setelah itu ayahmu dimaki, dipukuli, dan dihujat habis-habisan oleh orang tuanya. Ia di coret dari daftar keluarga, dan diusir dari rumah. Sejak saat itu hubungannya dengan nenek dan kakekmu serta saudaranya yang lain menjadi renggang. Ia dikucilkan. Namun ia berhasil tercantum kembali dalam silsilah keluarga Kim ketika kau dilahirkan. Karna kau adalah syarat untuk ayahmu. Kau satu-satunya cucu laki-laki yang akan mewarisi perusahaan."

Jongin tetap hening mendengar cerita panjang dari ibunya. Rasanya dada Jongin bergemuruh sesak. Ia tak pernah tahu masa lalu ayahnya yang ini. Selama ini ia dekat dengan kakek, nenek, paman, dan bibinya dari pihak ayah.

"Ayah sangat menyayangimu, Jongin. Ia tidak mau hal serupa terjadi padamu. Meski ia orang yang keras, semata-mata untuk kebaikanmu. Ayah menaruh harapan besar padamu." Nyonya Kim kembali mengusap surai Jongin lembut. Jongin mengerti sekarang. Ia menunduk, menatap genggaman tangan ibunya dengar rasa bersalah.

"Lalu, apa yang salah dengan Sehun, Bu?" Nyonya Kim menghela nafas berat.

"Kau... mencintai Sehun?" Tanya Nyonya Kim serius.

"Aku mencintainya." Jawab Jongin mantap. Membuat Nyonya Kim menghela nafas berat dan menatap putranya kasihan. Putranya ini masih tingkat 3 JHS, tapi sudah mengalami perasaan jatuh cinta. Kemudian dihadapkan dengan 2 pilihan sulit, keluarga... atau cinta pertamanya.

Nyonya Kim mengerti bagaimana perasaan dan posisi Jongin saat ini. Sejujurnya ia pun terkejut mengetahui latar belakang Sehun. Ia pun merasa telah dibohongi disaat ia percaya pada pemuda putih itu. Ia pun kalut. Putranya tengah kebingungan dan terjebak dalam situasi sulit. Dalam hati ia menyampaikan maaf dengan setulus nuraninya pada putra tercinta karna tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia tak bisa melawan keputusan suaminya, karna apapun keputusan Tuan Kim adalah mutlak dan harus dipatuhi setiap penghuni rumah ini.

Tuan Kim memang orang dengan watak keras sama seperti anaknya, Kim Jongin.

"Ayahmu... sudah tahu siapa Sehun sebenarnya."

*** Boy In Luv ***

Jongin merenung menatap jalanan Seoul dari balik kaca jendela mobil yang tengah melaju menuju sekolahnya. Menatap kosong tanpa minat. Sesekali terdengar helaan nafas berat.

2 minggu ini senyum Jongin tidak terukir. Yang muncul hanyalah ekspresi datar, dingin, dan murung. Kenyataannya sang ayah tidak main-main dengan ucapannya waktu itu. Jongin benar-benar dijaga ketat. Ia selalu diikuti 2 bodyguard terbaik pilihan ayahnya kemanapun ia pergi. Bahkan hanya jalan-jalan ketaman bersama Monggu pun Jongin tetap diikuti bodyguard. Sungguh Jongin merasa dikekang, tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

Jongin kembali menghela nafasnya berat. Jujur saja ia gelisah. Memikirkan satu nama, Sehun. Sedang apa dia? Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa ia juga sedang memikirkan Jongin?

Sesungguhnya Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun mencarinya kesekolah, sungguh ia ingin menemui Sehun, namun sebelum ia sempat melihat Sehun, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu diseret 2 bodyguardnya melalui pintu belakang.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Jongin merindukannya. Jongin ingin mengadu bahwa ia tengah terjebak dalam dua pilihan. Berbagi masalah dengan Sehun. Mencari jalan keluar bersama-sama. Bukankah sepasang kekasih memang harus begitu? Bersama-sama melewati rintangan. Namun faktanya Jongin tidak bisa menghubungi Sehun sama sekali. Tentu kendalanya adalah 2 bodyguard yang tengah mengantarnya ini, dan ponselnya yang tak juga dikembalikan. Ia tidak peduli dengan kartu kreditnya, ia hanya perlu ponsel!

*** Boy In Luv ***

Sehun menatap kosong layar ponselnya yang menyala menunjukkan sebuah background berupa foto Jongin yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Sehun sedang gusar, ia menunggu, menunggu seseorang untuk menghubunginya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin. Ia sudah meminta penjelasan pada Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun hanya mengatakan bahwa Jongin tidak bercerita apa-apa. Ia hanya tahu Jongin di kawal bodyguard. Ini yang membuat Sehun tidak mengerti. Bodyguard?

Beberapa hari ini ia dibuat kelimpungan. Pasalnya, ia tidak menemukan Jongin dimanapun. Jongin tidak pernah lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya di rumahnya. Biasanya Jongin akan muncul secara tak terduga dan berbuat macam-macam dirumah ini seperti berjalan-jalan diatas sofa maupun meja makan, mengobrak-abrik lemari es Sehun untuk menemukan es krim, atau menjejalkan berbagai makanan murahan ke mulut Sehun dengan tidak sopan, atau juga tiba-tiba menyeret Sehun untuk menemaninya bermain diluar bersama Monggu hanya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan.

Namun sudah 2 minggu ini kediaman Phoenix terasa hampa tanpa Jongin. Terlebih Sehun. Terkadang ia menjadi tidak fokus ketika rapat anggota ataupun rapat mengenai perusahaan yang dikelolanya, atau tiba-tiba mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Membuat penghuni Phoenix dan para klien dibuat heran melihat Sehun yang seperti orang gila. Dan tak segan-segan membatalkan rapat yang bahkan bersifat penting.

Jangan tanyakan seberapa rindu Sehun pada Jongin!

Ia sudah mendatangi tempat-tempat yang kemungkinan Jongin berada. Disekolah, bahkan Sehun selalu saja tak menjumpainya. Baekhyun bilang Jongin sudah pulang duluan. Di markas balap liar juga tidak ada, bahkan Kris pun tidak tahu dimana Jongin. Sosok Jongin seperti ditelan bumi. Menghilang begitu saja. Sehun sudah berusaha menghubungi Jongin namun ponsel bocah itu tak pernah aktif. Ia juga sudah berusaha menghubungi ayah Jongin namun panggilannya selalu ditolak. Jika mendatangi kantor Pegasus hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Jongin, akan menjadi tidak sopan. Biarpun Sehun seorang ketua, dia juga tetap memiliki kesopanan. Apalagi pada ayah Jongin.

*** Boy In Luv ***

Jongin berjalan gontai dengan wajah murung menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk membaca buku paket sastra. Mata pelajaran pertama yang akan dimulai 20 menit lagi. Jongin mendudukkan dirinya asal, menumpukan berat badannya pada tubuh Baekhyun tanpa aba-aba, memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya malas pada sebelah bahu Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun terhenyak dan menatap Jongin bingung. Bahkan beberapa murid pun terfokus pada Jongin. Mereka tidak heran dengan kedekatan sepasang sahabat itu karna pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa. Skinsip mereka, interaksi mereka, sudah dianggap biasa oleh para murid. Beberapa ada yang menjuluki mereka romantis dan mendukung mereka pacaran. Namun kedua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu hanyalah sepasang sahabat, tidak lebih.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan.

"..."

"Jongin..." Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Jongin sedikit ketika pertanyaannya tak mendapati jawaban dari sahabatnya.

"Ketua OSIS, kau kenapa? Terlihat lesu akhir-akhir ini." Ujar seorang siswi wanita yang melintas dengan penuh perhatian. Baekhyun melempar pandangan pada siswi itu dan memberi kode agar jangan mengganggu Jongin yang sedang aneh. Siswi itu pun pergi.

"Bisa katakan padaku ada apa? Tidak perlu terburu-buru, pelan-pelan saja aku akan mendengarkanmu sebaik mungkin." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menepuk bahu Jongin pelan. Ia tahu, jika Jongin aneh seperti ini, berarti hatinya sedang terganggu dan bingung.

Jongin bergerak, menjauhkan kepalanya dan melepas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Memang hanya kau yang mengerti aku, Baek. Aku curiga, kau punya indera ke enam ya?"

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama kita saling mengenal? Jangan meremehkanku, Jongin, dari sorot matamu pun aku tahu kau sedang gelisah." Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan dahi berkerut ketika sahabatnya itu menghela nafas berat.

"Aku merindukan Sehun..." Ujar Jongin lirih dengan pandangan kebawah.

"Kenapa tak menemuinya? Menghubunginya mungkin?"

"Aku... tidak bisa, Baek." Jongin menunduk. Pancaran mata Jongin meredup. Dari sanalah Baekhyun menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan hubungan Jongin dan si dingin itu.

"Mau bercerita?" Tawar Baekhyun tulus.

** Boy In Luv ***

'Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa menghubungimu ataupun menemuimu. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh mengatakan ini padamu karna Jongin melarangku. Tapi kupikir kau berhak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Paman Kim menjaga ketat Jongin. Ia dilarang keras untuk menemuimu. Sehun, paman Kim sudah mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya, dan mengetahui kegiatan balap liar Jongin. Satu yang perlu kau tahu, Jongin sangat merindukanmu. Ia terlihat murung. Aku tidak tega. Kuharap kau dapat melakukan sesuatu, Jongin tidak suka dikekang.'

Pesan panjang dari Baekhyun lah yang membuat Sehun kini mondar-mandir gelisah didepan gerbang kediaman Kim malam-malam begini. Satu yang ia inginkan, bertemu dengan Kim Jongin. Namun sayang, ia dilarang masuk oleh bodyguard penjaga gerbang. Sehun hampir gila rasanya.

Sial! Bisa saja Sehun melakukan hal gila seperti lompat pagar dari belakang, atau bahkan mendobrak paksa gerbang silver ini. Dengan jmlah anak buah Sehun yang banyak.

Sayang sekali ini rumah orang yang ia hormati. Ingat, Sehun masih memiliki sopan santun.

Sehun menatap sendu pada jendela kamar yang tirainya sudah tertutup dan gelap, pertanda bahwa sang pemilik kamar sudah terlelap.

Tanpa tahu bahwa Jongin pun sedang berdiri di dekat jendela mengamatinya juga. Dengan tatapan sendu pula.

"Sudahlah, dia sudah tidur." Ucap E-co dari dalam mobil. Memperhatikan Sehun sedari tadi.

Sehun mendengus. E-co memang tidak bisa diandalkan untuk menyemangatinya sebagai seorang sahabat seperjuangan. Dengan langkah tidak rela, ia memasuki mobil sport hitamnya kemudian melesat.

"Bisa kau atur pertemuanku dengan Jongin? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya meski sebentar." Ujar Sehun nyaris berbisik pada E-co yang fokus mengemudi.

"Kau seperti orang gila hanya karna seorang bocah." E-co mencibir.

"Aku memang sudah gila jika kau belum tahu." Jawab Sehun sinis tanpa menatap E-co. "Lakukan saja."

"Ya... ya... akan aku usahan demi dirimu. Aku tidak mau kau lebih gila dari ini. Beberapa misi Phoenix berantakan karna ulahmu!"

"Manis sekali kau." Sehun mencebik sinis.

"Aku memang manis asal kau tahu."

"Lebih manis Jongin."

"Ya, aku akui dia memang manis."

"Awas kau macam-macam padanya!" Sehun mendesis tajam.

"Astaga! Posesif sekali, Sir. Aku bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa!" E-co mencebik. "Tenang saja, aku menyukai orang lain."

"Aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud." Sehun berseringai.

"Diam kau!"

*** Boy In Luv ***

"Jongin, sepulang sekolah, temui aku di toilet kedai bubble tea biasanya."

"Untuk apa, Baek?"

"Mempertemukanmu dengan Sehun."

"Mwo? Serius?"

"Tentu, bodoh!"

Disinilah Jongin berada. Berdasarkan instruksi Baekhyun disekolah tadi, Jongin berpura-pura ingin membeli bubble tea dan ijin ke toilet. Kemudian bertemu Baekhyun.

"Sial! Bodyguard-ku menunggu di depan toilet!" Jongin mendesis lirih pada Baekhyun.

"Cepat kau pakai ini, bersikaplah bukan sebagai Kim Jongin ketika kau keluar." Perintah Baekhyun sembari menyerahkan paper bag berisi perlengkapan menyamar untuk Jongin.

"Kau yakin ini berhasil?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi semoga mereka tidak menyadarinya. Cepat, E-co-sshi sudah menunggu dibelakang kedai."

.

.

.

Setelah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian yang Baekhyun bawakan, Jongin membenarkan tudung jaket yang ia kenakan kemudian berjalan tenang dengan menunduk keluar dari toilet. Jantungnya berdebar ketika melewati bodyguardnya yang menatapnya tanpa minat.

Jongin lega ketika ia berhasil lolos. Ia berlari menuju pintu belakang kedai. Mencari-cari dimana E-co berada.

"Disini!" Mendengar sebuah teriakan familiar, Jongin segera berlari menghampiri E-co.

"Cepat masuk!" Perintah E-co yang langsung dipatuhi Jongin. Dan melesat kilat.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun nampak melakukan hal sama seperti Jongin tadi. Ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan topi yang sempat ia bawa tadi. Mencangking paper bag berisi pakaian seragam Jongin. Berjalan cepat menuju mobil pribadinya yang salah satu pintu belakangnya telah dibukakan oleh sopir.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana kelabakannya bodyguard Jongin ketika dirasa sang tuan muda tak kunjung keluar hingga menggeledah toilet dengan brutal.

*** Boy In Luv ***

Begitu Jongin turun dari mobil E-co dan berterima kasih, ia langsung berjalan tergesa memasuki sebuah restaurant yang para pegawainya tengah beristirahat. Syukurlah Sehun diijinkan tetap disana untuk menunggu Jongin.

Sehun terlihat duduk dengan tatapan kosong pada cangkir caffee lattenya yang bahkan sudah mendingin belum ia minum sama sekali. Ia menunggu keberhasilan kerja E-co dan Baekhyun. Ia hanya berharap Jongin berhasil diculik keduanya.

"Sehun..." Sehun langsung mendongak begitu namanya disuarakan lirih oleh orang yang sudah dinantinya. Sehun segera berdiri. Tanpa kata apapun, ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar menghampiri anak itu, secepat kilat menarik Jongin kedalam pelukan hangat nan erat. Menyalurkan betapa ia rindu pada sosok tan ini.

Jongin bergeming, mengapa rasanya seperti adegan drama yang ibunya sering tonton?! Oke otak Jongin memang konyol. Disaat begini malah memikirkan hal tidak penting.

"Aku merindukanmu..." Ujar Jongin lirih, membalas pelukan Sehun tak kalah erat, sembari membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun

.

.

E-co menarik senyum simpul ketika melihat kedua orang itu tetap berpelukan untuk beberapa lama. Terlihat sekali bagaimana mereka merindukan satu sama lain.

"Tak kusangka si sinting itu bisa segila ini hanya karna seorang bocah SMP. Dasar pedofilia." E-co bermonolog mencebik.

"Tunggu- bukankah aku juga menyukai anak seumuran bocah itu. Itu berarti aku juga pedofilia dan gila? ASTAGA!" E-co membenturkan keningnya pada kemudi dengan raut konyolnya ketika menyadari sesuatu yang konyol pula.

*** Boy In Luv ***

"Kalian ini sepasang kekasih ya?" Tanya seorang wanita recepsionis sebuah hotel pada Sehun dan Jongin dengan raut penasaran. "Wah, kalian belum pantas tidur satu ranjang."

"Kami bukan kekasih." Jawab Sehun datar, jemarinya masih menggenggam erat jemari Jongin sedari tadi. "Kami sudah menikah."

"Hah?!" Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya diam, sepontan membulatkan matanya terkejut pada Sehun.

"Benarkah? Tapi dia seperti masih kecil." Wanita itu mencebik sembari mengamati Jongin intens.

"Berikan saja kuncinya dan jangan campuri urusan tamu. Kau melanggar privasi." Sehun berujar dingin.

"Heh, tapi-" Belum selesai wanita seumuran Sehun itu berbicara, ia dibuat kaget karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba merebut kunci kamar dari genggamannya.

"Kami sudah menikah sejak lahir." Ucapan terakhir Sehun yang terdengar konyol sebelum akhirnya menarik Jongin pergi. Meninggalkan wanita itu menganga tidak percaya.

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam dengan anak kecil itu atau aku mengadu pada Je Won appa!" Teriak wanita itu yang ternyata adalah sepupunya, putri dari paman Sehun yang telah merawatnya. Wanita itu tentu bukan bekerja di bagian recepsionis, melainkan orang yang Sehun percayai untuk menjalankan hotel bintang 5 ini. Jangan salah, hotel berkelas ini milik Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"K-kau yakin menginap di hotel?" Jongin bertanya gugup ketika memasuki sebuah kamar kelas menengah, dengan tangan yang masih digenggam oleh Sehun.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau bilang takut pulang. Jika ku bawa kau pulang ke rumahku, ayahmu akan menemukan kita."

"T-tapi 'kan-"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sehun menarik lembut tubuh Jongin dan memeluknya hangat. Menyesapi harum rambut Jongin yang serasa memabukkan. "Aku masih rindu padamu. Biarkan hari ini tetap begini. Besok aku antar kau pulang. Kita hadapi bersama, oke?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Menerima perlakuan Sehun ketika pemuda tinggi ini mengusap-usap kepalanya sayang.

"S-sehun,"

"Hm?"

"Apa harus satu kamar?"

"Supaya aku terus bersamamu."

"T-tapi-"

"Kenapa, hm? Kau takut aku melakukan hal buruk?" Jongin mengangguk samar. "Tidak akan. Percayalah padaku." Hening, Jongin tidak lagi membuka suara. Yang Sehun rasakan hanyalah lengan Jongin yang melingkar dipinggangnya membalas pelukan secara perlahan.

Sehun tahu Jongin tengah berpikir yang tidak seharusnya. Ia pun jujur jika jantungnya tengah berdebar tidak karuan. Umurnya 20 tahun, ingat. Ia bisa saja khilaf dan memperkosa Jongin. Dan malam ini pun bisa dijadikan kesempatan.

Tidak.. Sehun tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu diluar hubungan resmi pernikahan. Meski faktanya mereka sejenis dan Jongin tidak bisa hamil, bagi Sehun sama saja, Jongin pun memiliki kehormatan yang harus dijaga. Sehun tidak mungkin merusaknya tanpa status paten. Karna ia menyayangi anak ini dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jadi ia pun akan menjaga kehormatan anak dalam dekapannya ini.

"Mandilah..." Ucap Sehun sembari melepas pelukan mereka. Jongin mengangguk patuh seraya berjalan ke kamar mandi.

*** Boy In Luv ***

Suasana hening menggantung di langit-langit kamar hotel yang Sehun dan Jongin tempati. Jujur saja, setelah usai makan malam mereka enggan membuka percakapan. Keduanya sama-sama dilanda kegugupan berada dalam satu kamar. Sedari tadi hanya diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yang terdengar hanyalah deru nafas lirih beradu. Jongin menunduk sembari memainkan ujung kaosnya, symbol kegugupannya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak tak terarah. Detak jantungnya semakin terasa brutal setiap kali matanya menatap Jongin dari samping. Sungguh saat ini Jongin terlihat manis.

Sehun hanya berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar tak melakukan gerakan yang mengarah untuk memuncul statement negatif dibenak Jongin, atau parahnya anak muda disampingnya akan ketakutan. Mereka memang sering berdua di kamar Sehun, namun dibandingkan sekarang, suasananya berbeda. Di kediaman Phoenix banyak pengawal dan sudah pasti Jongin kenal. Jika saja Sehun berbuat macam-macam Jongin hanya perlu berteriak meminta bantuan. Atau Jongin akan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sampai E-co mendengar, karena hanya orang itu yang paling berani pada Sehun.

Namun faktanya, tempat ini bukan kediaman Phoenix, ini hotel yang asing bagi Jongin.

"Se-sehun..." Jongin memanggil lirih masih menunduk.

"Y-ya?"

"A-aku mau tidur..."

"Eh? B-baiklah. Aku akan tidur sofa." Sehun beranjak hendak menghampiri sofa di dekat pintu. Namun baru selangkah, ujung baju Sehun sudah ditarik dari belakang. Membuatnya menoleh bingung. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya halus.

"K-kita tidur bersama." Ujar Jongin sangat pelan.

"Apa katamu?" Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Kau tidur seranjang bersamaku." Jongin menatap Sehun sayu. Mana mungkin Jongin tega membiarkan Sehun tidur di sofa?

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana jika aku-"

"Aku percaya padamu. Kau akan menjagaku." Potong Jongin cepat.

"Baiklah. Mari tidur."

.

.

.

Hening kembali menyergap. Tak ada percakapan yang kembali terlantun setelah kedua pemuda beda usia itu membaringkan diri diatas ranjang dan berselimut yang sama. Jongin masih dengan posisi telentangnya menatap langit-langit kamar. Otaknya berputar memikirkan hal yang akan terjadi esok hari. Ayahnya pasti akan sangat murka karna ia telah melanggar peraturan sang ayah untuk tidak bertemu Sehun. Kemungkinan yang sangat fatal adalah namanya dicoret dari daftar keluarga. Jongin tak sanggup membayangkannya. Itu terlalu menyakitkan.

Sementara Sehun juga diam dengan posisi miringnya menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. Jongin masih terlihat manis seperti tadi. Meski tak dipungkiri Sehun mendapati raut khawatir pada wajah manis itu. Sehun tahu apa yang tengah Jongin pikirkan.

Perlahan tangan besarnya bergerak melingkari perut rata Jongin. Beringsut mendekat dan memeluknya hangat. Tak pelak membuat tubuh Jongin menegang. Dengan segera ia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun, dan betapa ia kaget ketika jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Apalagi bibir mereka yang hanya terpisah jarak beberapa centi. Sungguh disaat itu juga dua manusia itu merasakan debaran jantung yang begitu cepat.

Hembusan nafas saling menerpa. Pandangan mata saling mengunci, menghipnotis mereka untuk tidak berpaling.

Pandangan Sehun turun. Menatap bibir merah merona milik Jongin intens. Memunculkan hasrat bergejolak untuk semakin mendekat demi mengecup bibir indah menggoda itu. Selama ini mereka tak pernah melakukan ciuman dibibir, hanya ciuman ringan di dahi atau pipi. Bisa dibilang bibir keduanya masih virgin.

Jongin diam. Menahan napasnya ketika wajah Sehun semakin mendekat. Seakan terhanyut dalam pandangan telak itu, mata Jongin terpejam. Perlahan ia merasakan sesuatu menekan bibir tebalnya. Tak ada pergerakan untuk 2 detik berikutnya hingga perlahan bibir tipis diatasnya itu melumat lembut, seakan tidak mau menyakiti Jongin. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka berciuman dibibir. Untuk Jongin, bibir yang belum pernah dijamah siapapun kini sudah terenggut. Bibir plumnya telah ternoda. Noda yang tidak akan ia sesali. First kiss-nya telah diambil oleh lelaki yang ia cinta, diumur yang masih belia, yakni 15 tahun.

Terdiam beberapa saat tanpa pergerakan, Jongin mulai berani membalas lumatan-lumatan Sehun. Bergerak sesuai irama lembut yang Sehun ciptakan. Sama-sama menyalurkan kenyamanan untuk satu sama lain dengan tangan lebar Sehun yang menggenggam erat tangan kecil Jongin. Berusaha meyakinkan cintanya yang tidak main-main.

Pergulatan bibir itu berakhir dengan Sehun yang mundur terlebih dahulu. Sesungguhnya Sehun tidak rela meninggalkan manisnya bibir Jongin yang baru saja dikecapnya, sungguh bibir Jongin ini nikmat. Namun ia menyadari wajah Jongin memerah butuh nafas. Terbukti ketika ia mundur, Jongin langsung meraup oksigen banyak-banyak.

Sehun mengamati setiap mimik Jongin sebelum akhirnya ibu jarinya mengusap saliva dibibir plum itu dengan gerakan perlahan. Membuat Jongin sedikit terkesiap dan menatap Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tulus seraya membelai sebelah pipi Jongin lembut dan berucap "Terima kasih." Dengan sangat pelan. Dapat Sehun lihat pipi Jongin semakin merona, malu karna dipandangi Sehun seperti itu.

Jongin beringsut cepat, menubruk dada Sehun. Memeluknya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Ia hanya tidak mau Sehun melihat rona diwajahnya dan rasa malunya setelah dicium sebegitu lembut oleh pemuda dewasa ini.

Tubuh Sehun sempat tersentak mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Jongin, namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum senang dengan tingkah alami anak manis ini. Seperti yeoja. Mengabaikan sifat brandalan yang melekat. Sehunpun membalas pelukan Jongin, menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sedang Jongin masih betah tenggelam pada dada Sehun. Fakta baru, Jongin suka dada bidang Sehun.

"I-itu ciuman pertamaku, Sehun." Jongin bercicit pelan seraya mengusakkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun.

"Itulah mengapa aku berterima kasih. Untuk selanjutnya, akan kupastikan bibir itu hanya akan menciumku dan menjadi milikku." Jawab Sehun halus.

"A-aku... cinta kau." Jongin berujar lirih. Menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam pertanda ia sangat malu.

"Akupun sangat mencintaimu, Kim Jongin." Jawab Sehun tulus dengan senyum mengembang. "Esok akan sangat sulit."

"Aku-.. siap, menerima keputusan ayah." Jongin memeluk semakin erat.

"Aku akan mempertahanmu, Jongin." Sehun pun mengeratkan pelukannya. Menciumi puncak kepala Jongin sayang. "Bagaimanapun caranya."

.

.

.

.

.TBC

See ya at bonus part...xD /slap


	8. Prequel : One Way 3

**Tittle : Boy In Luv - One Way(1 of 2 Shoot****1)**

**Author : Mr_KHC and AL_quilis/ Winter**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Action, Hurt, Crispy Lay's, YAOI, Slice Of Life, etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Byun Baekhyun**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast : U will find inside there**

**Pair : ChanKai, ChanBaek, KaiBaek, HunKai, E-CoBaek**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya dan sahabat saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam...**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**Annyeong... /lambai-lambai**

**Kekeke...kali ini saya dateng bawa FF baru lagi, tapi ini kolab bareng temen saya, sebut saja AL_quilis entah apa yang ada di otak kami, tiba-tiba tercetus untuk membuat fanfict semacem ini.**

**Happy read all..love u all..**

**SUMMARY..? no summary just read... xD**

**PS : kami tidak memfokuskan pada apa kegiatan phoenix. Tapi kehidupan cinta aja ya. Jadi maaf jika mengecewakan #bow**

**.===========KHC-N-AL============**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/Prev**

"Akupun sangat mencintaimu, Kim Jongin." Jawab Sehun tulus dengan senyum mengembang. "Esok akan sangat sulit."

"Aku-.. siap, menerima keputusan ayah." Jongin memeluk semakin erat.

"Aku akan mempertahanmu, Jongin." Sehun pun mengeratkan pelukannya. Menciumi puncak kepala Jongin sayang. "Bagaimanapun caranya."

.

.

.

.

*** Boy In Luv ***

Semilir angin berhembus. Dingin menyapa sepoi melalu celah ventilasi udara di ruang kerja ayah Jongin yang tengah memainkan jarinya pada dagu runcingnya. Rahangnya mengeras. Matanya tersorot marah. Ia memandangi sesuatu tak jelas. Seperti tengah melamun namun sebenarnya gejolak kemarahan tengah tersulut semakin besar.

Hatinya menggeram. Putra semata wayangnya telah berani melanggar aturannya hanya demi pemuda bernama Oh Sehun. Tuan Kim dibuat jengkel oleh tingkah kedua anak muda itu. Apalagi Jongin putranya. Sejak kapan putranya yang santun dan selalu menurut itu menjadi pembangkang seperti ini hingga berani menyulut api pada ayahnya sendiri? Bahkan dari kemarin hingga tengah hari ini anaknya tidak pulang. Mungkinkah Sehun membawanya kabur? Berani-beraninya!

Siapa bilang putranya boleh bersama dengan pembohong Oh itu? Dan lagi, ketua mafia? Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin ia rela anak kesayangannya berurusan dengan mafia? Heh! Mana ada ayah yang mau anaknya terjerumus dalam bahaya! Berada disisi Sehun yang seorang ketua organisasi mafia dapat kapan saja mengancam Jongin. Sebuah organisasi macam itu pasti memiliki banyak musuh 'kan? Jongin-nya masih 15 tahun. Masa depannya masih panjang. Tuan Kim tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mempertaruhkan masa depan putranya seperti ini. Putra yang telah ia besarkan untuk mewarisi Pegasus tidak akan semudah itu ia lepaskan untuk Oh Sehun.

Gigi-gigi Tuan Kim bergemeretak jengkel. Jemari yang semula menumpu dagunya angkuh, kini mengepal kuat penuh amarah. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia bertekad akan memisahkan putra kesayangannya dari pemuda bermarga Oh itu. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Perseteruan antara dua lelaki berbeda usia yang cukup jauh akan dimulai, dengan tujuan yang sama, yaitu mempertahankan seorang anak belia bernama Kim Jongin.

Kim Jong Woon akan mempertahankan Jongin sebagai putranya.

Oh Sehun akan mempertahankan Jongin sebagai orang yang dicintainya.

*** Boy In Luv ***

"Sehun, apa kau yakin? Ayahku orang yang sulit luluh." Nada bicara Jongin terdengar bergetar.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang kemudian menghadapkan Jongin padanya yang masih terpekur memandangi kediamannya. Ia menggenggam jemari Jongin mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan. Ia tahu kekasihnya ini sedang gusar. Terlihat dari sorot matanya yang meredup kalut. Sehun mendekat dengan sedikit membungkuk dan mengecup kening Jongin lama. Mencoba menenangkan hati Jongin, meski sejujurnya ia sendiripun tak kalah kalut.

Faktanya memang Sehun tak pernah takut pada apapun. Namun kali ini adalah persoalan lain. Yang akan ia hadapi adalah ayah dari kekasihnya. Jikalau orang tua itu bukan siapa-siapa Jongin, tentu tak ada alasan untuk kekalutan Sehun. Sehun bahkan berani menantang apapun termasuk ayah Jongin.

Namun sesaat tadi hati Sehun tertohok oleh sebuah kalimat yang meluncur bebas dari bibir manis Jongin.

Kalimat berbunyi "Aku-... tidak akan meneruskan hubungan ini jika ayah dan ibu tak merestui."

Sehun menatap lekat Jongin setelah lama mengecup kening anak itu.

Sehun tahu Jongin mencintai keluarganya. Sebab itulah Jongin mengucapkan kalimat itu. Yang berarti Sehun harus berjuang keras.

Ya.. begitulah seharusnya. Sepasang kekasih akan dihadapkan pada rintangan 'kan?

***Boy In Luv***

"Jongin, kemana saja kau, hah?!" Langkah kaki Jongin dan Sehun terhenti ketika suara gusar Nyonya Kim menggema menyapa mereka ketika memasuki rumah yunani ini. Wajah lega terukir di wajah paruh baya itu yang berjalan cepat menghampiri sang putra dan memeluknya erat.

"Teganya kau membuat ibu khawatir!" Nyonya Kim membentak Jongin dalam pelukannya. Genggaman Jongin ditangan Sehun terlepas untuk membalas pelukang sang ibu.

"Kau sebentar lagi ujian. Apa kau tak memikirkan hal itu, hm?" Nyonya Kim berujar lebih lembut. Ia tidak pernah tega untuk benar-benar membentak putranya.

"Maafkan aku, ibu." Jongin bercicit pelan.

Tap... tap... tap...

Terdengar suara langkah kaki terdengar lirih. Dengan perlahan Jongin melepas pelukan ibunya dan beralih menatap sang ayah yang menuruni tangga perlahan dengan kedua tangan disaku celana. Ketiga pasang mata itu terfokus pada keangkuhan Kim Jong Woon yang tercetak dibalik wajah datar yang menjelma. Menatap tajam pada sosok Jongin dan Sehun seperti hendak membunuh. Mata itu seperti melemparkan belati tajam pada keduanya.

Jantung Jongin mulai berdegup kencang ketika pandangannya bertumbukan pada mata tajam ayahnya. Perasaan bersalah mulai menyergapnya ketika sang ayah mendekatinya dan berdiri didepannya. Pandangan mematikan itu mampu membuat Jongin menunduk dalam.

"Dari mana kau?" Jong Woon bertanya dengan nada rendah penuh intimidasi.

"A-aku menginap di hotel b-bersama Se-"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan dengan punggung tangan mendarat telak dipipi Jongin sebelum jawaban Jongin selesai. Membuat tubuh itu oleng dan ambruk kelantai, dengan sudut bibir berdarah.

"Ya Tuhan!" Nyonya Kim menjerit kaget dan segera berjongkok menghampiri Jongin khawatir.

Sehun tersentak. Tangannya mengepal geram disisi tubuhnya.

Ini adalah sosok Jong Woon yang sesungguhnya. Keangkuhan yang jarang diperlihatkan. Jong Woon tidak pernah bereaksi separah ini bahkan ketika Jongin berkelahi dengan temannya di sekolah hingga mendapat lebam. Saat itu Jong Woon malah berkomentar jenaka dengan berkata 'Putra ayah hebat. Memang seharusnya begitulah anak lelaki. Kau anak ayah.'

"Ayah tak mengajarkanmu menjadi rendahan! Kau menantang ayah, hah! Berdiri!" Ujar Jong Woon penuh penekanan pada Jongin.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kami tak melakukan apapun." Sehun menyahut mencoba menyangkal. Jong Woon malah mengabaikan ucapan Sehun, ia terus menatap putranya yang sudah berdiri kembali.

"Beraninya kau melanggar aturan ayah demi dia!" Jong Woon menggeram rendah.

Bugh!

Tubuh Jongin kembali tersungkur ketika tendangan kuat menghantam tubuhnya.

"Hentikan! Jangan pukuli, Jongin. Dia tidak bersalah. Pukul aku saja!" Sehun berdiri menghalangi Jong Woon yang bersiap melayakan tendangannya kembali.

Jong Woon tersenyum remeh memandang Sehun dengan seringai mengejek.

"Dramatis!" Jong Woon mendesis.

"Ayah, kumohon, aku mencintainya." Jongin bergetar.

"Kurung dia dikamar!" Perintah Jong Woon pada satu bodyguard yang berada di belakangnya. Jongin mendelik kaget, tak hanya Jongin, yang lain juga bereaksi sama. "Tak kuijinkan dia keluar dari kamarnya, meski sekolah sekalipun!" Ujar Jong Woon final.

"Ayah, kumohon dengarkan aku sekali saja!" Jongin meronta ketika tubuhnya diseret paksa oleh orang berbadan kekar itu. "Ayah!"

"Suamiku, jangan seperti ini, Jongin masih kecil." Nyonya Kim terdengar meratap.

"Tidak perlu ikut campur, Yuri!" Jong Woon mendesis berbahaya, membuat Nyonya Kim tersentak kaget dengan mata membulat. Terkejut, pasalnya sang suami tidak pernah semarah ini setelah sekian tahun.

Dengan perkataan tajam itu, Nyonya Kim berlari dengan tubuh bergetar, menuju kamar Jongin.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat antara Jong Woon dan Sehun. Yang terjadi adalah perang mata antara keduanya. Saling melempar tatapan menusuk, mengumandangkan perang dalam keheningan menjelma. Sehun tahu Jong Woon sangat marah kali ini, bahkan mungkin sedang mengumpatinya dalam hati dengan sumpah serapah paling buruk.

"Paman, tolong restui kami, aku sangat mencintai putramu," Sehun memecah keheningan dengan suara berat penuh keyakinan didampingi dengan kesungguhan yang telah ia bangun sejak ia memikirkan hal macam ini akan terjadi, sejak lama.

Jong Woon berdecih remeh, sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai merendahkan. Menatap sang pemuda dengan kebencian. Ia tidak takut bahkan jika nanti Sehun bertindak berlebihan seperti merebut Jongin paksa darinya. Untuk apa takut? Yang ia lindungi adalah putra kandungnya sendiri, mengapa harus ragu perhitungan nyawa? Nyawa pun akan menjadi hal tidak berharga baginya jika untuk melindungi keluarga. Iya, ini adalah cinta seorang ayah pada putranya.

"Kau ingin aku menjerumuskan putraku sendiri ke mulut singa?" Jong Woon berujar penuh penekanan. "Melepaskan putra semata wayangku untuk ketua mafia? Yang benar saja! Jangan bermimpi Oh Sehun!"

"Aku akan melindunginya dengan nyawaku sendiri," Sehun menyahut tanpa rasa takut maupun keraguan. "Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya."

"Ck! Kau pikir ini drama, hah?! Berani sekali kau!" Jong Woon berujar tak terima. "Pergilah sebelum aku menyeretmu!" Ancam Jong Woon kalap.

Bugh!

Satu pukulan telak mendarat keras pada rahang tegas Sehun, hingga pemuda itu terjajar kebelakang. Sehun meringis, sudut bibirnya terkoyak. Tak disangka pukulan pria berkeluarga ini mampu membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Nyeri, pukulan yang Sehun terima menyiratkan kesadisan.

Ah... Jong Woon tidak bisa dikatakan sudah tua juga, karna usianya pun belum mencapai setengah abad.

"Pergilah sebelum aku menyeretmu!" Ancam Jong Woon kalap.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi." Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya seraya mengusap darah disudut bibirnya. "Asal kau tahu tuan Kim Organisasiku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Organisasiku berbeda!" Sehun berujar tegas. "Phoenix akan melindunginya! Tak ada satu jari pun yang akan menyakiti tubuh Jongin"

"Omong kosong! Sekali mafia tetap mafia!"

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Jong Woon hilang kesabaran hingga kembali melayangkan tinjunya bertubi-tubi dan berakhir sebuah tendangan telak pada dada Sehun. Hingga tubuh semampai itu tersungkur dengan luka lebam yang tidak sedikit pada wajahnya, sebelah tangannya meremat bekas tendangan itu kuat. Merasakan sakit!

Jong Woon geram, Sehun bahkan tak membalasnya sedikitpun.

Jong Woon menyeret paksa Sehun untuk keluar, mendorongnya hingga tersungkur diatas halaman rumahnya.

"Pergi! Dan jangan pernah temui Jongin lagi!"

Hening... Sehun hanya diam seraya berlutut, menunduk, enggan menatap Jong Woon.

Sadar Sehun tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya, Jong Woon kembali mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga berada di luar pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Kau tuli, huh?! Kubilang PERGI!" Jong Woon semakin emosi. "Kau ingin mati?!"

"Sudah kubilang, nyawapun akan aku pertaruhkan untuk Jongin," Sehun berujar dengan nada rendah kembali berlutut.

"Terserah!" Jong Woon langsung berbalik meninggalkan Sehun.

"Aku- akan tetap disini hingga kau memberikan restu-"

"Aku tak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan!"

Blam!

Pintu gerbang tertutup, menyisakan Sehun yang diam berlutut tanpa peduli hawa dingin gencar mendera. Ia mendongak, pandangannya jatuh pada sosok sangat familiar yang berdiri dekat jendela kamar lantai dua, Sehun memberikan senyum terbaiknya ketika ia sadari bahwa anak itu meneteskan air mata luka. Sehun hanya menyampaikan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Menampilkan sorot mata penuh keyakinan, yang justru malah membuat air mata Jongin semakin deras mengalir, menangis dalam diam.

.

"Bagaimana bos? Apa kau sudah lelah mengejar Jongin?" Ucap seseorang yang keluar dari balik mobil sport berwarna kuning, E-Co sambil menghisap rokok dan mengeratkan mantelnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Kau mengikutiku?!" Balas Sehun dingin

"Begitulah..aku sudah memprediksi ini akan terjadi"

"Bisakah sekali saja kau memberi semangat padaku.."

"Itu akan sedikit sulit.., jadi..apa kau akan tetap disini sampai ayahnya merestui hubungan kalian?"

"Jika itu harus, maka aku akan melakukannya.." Sehun bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Terbukti matanya berkilat tajam kearah rumah Jongin.

E-Co merogoh mantel tebalnya, mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dan memberikannya kepada Sehun. "Setidaknya hapus dulu darah yang ada di wajahmu itu.." Sehun menerima sapu tangan dari E-Co dan segera membersihkan area wajahnya yang berlumuran darah.

E-Co menyandarkan tubuh jenjang sempurnanya di daun pintu mobilnya, sambil sesekali menghisap rokok di tangannya. "Butuh sesuatu yang hangat?" Tawarnya.

"Tidak, biarkan seperti ini, kau bisa meninggalkanku sekarang" ujar Sehun pelan dan masih tetap pada posisinya berlutut diatas tumpukan salju.

"Ahh...seperti biasa, keras kepala.. semoga kau baik-baik saja kawan" E-Co menepuk sebelah pundak Sehun.

"Berjuanglah.. !" ucapnya, sejurus kemudian ia berbalik kearah mobilnya dan membuka pintu, namun terhenti dan berfikir sejenak. Ia akhirnya berbalik kearah Sehun sambil melepas mantel tebalnya. Dan perlahan menyandarkannya di punggung Sehun.

"setidaknya, ini sedikit membuatmu hangat.. aku pergi" E-Co berjalan kearah mobilnya, memasukinya, dan pergi meninggalkan sang ketua di tengah musim salju yang dingin.

"terima kasih.." Tangan Sehun bergerak mengeratkan mantel yang sempat E-Co berikan, bermaksud menghalau dingin yang meyusup melalu celah bajunya. Ini musim dingin ingat? Dan sudah 2 hari pemuda stoic itu tak beranjak dari acara berlutut didepan rumah Jongin demi sebuah restu. Yang lebih mencengangkan adalah-

-rintik salju yang mulai berguguran dari langit. Menambah intensitas suhu menjadi lebih minus.

Berulang kali bibir tipis Sehun mengeluarkan nafas, bahkan nafasnya dapat terlihat diudara, pertanda ia kedinginan dan suhu sangat dingin dan dapat membekukan par-parunya.

Sehun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, demi mencari kehangatan. Namun percuma, ia tak mendapatkan apapun. Hanya dingin yang semakin mendera. Dapat ia rasakan pula kakinya keram untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Yang Sehun lakukan mencoba meluruskannya, memijatnya, setelah sedikit membaik, ia akan kembali berlutut.

.

.

.

Tangan Jongin seperti meremas kaca jendela kamarnya. Manik matanya menatap sendu pada sosok di luar sana. Pandangan mata yang menyiratkan kesakitan. Hatinya mencelos. Tidak tega. Namun apa daya? Dirinya tak dapat berlari kemanapun. Hanya terkurung di dalam kamarnya.

Perlahan air matanya menyeruak. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menangis dalam diam. Meratapi betapa sulit ini semua. Apa yang harus ia lakuakan? Sehun seharusnya pulang, tidak seperti ini. Sehun bisa sakit. Sehun sangat kedinginan. Hiks-...

"Sehun-ah..." Jongin memanggil lirih dengan suara terbata. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Melihat orang yang ia cintai berjuang sedemikian rupa, sementara ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya diam dalam rintihan tertahan, dalam kungkungan ruang kamar selama 2 hari. Seharusnya ia menyelamatkan Sehun.

Sekali lagi yang muncul hanyalah kata 'apa daya' ia hanya dapat terduduk diatas lantai dekat jendela yang langsung menghadap kearah luar. Menemani Sehun dari lantai dua diiringi tangisan bisu.

Betapa ia terpuruk dan tertekan. Masih sangat muda untuk mengalami konflik seberat ini pada cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

Nyonya Kim menatap miris pintu kamar putranya yang disampingnya terdapat 2 sosok bodyguard, seolah seperti malaikat penjaga neraka.

Iya, bagi Jongin, tempat yang selama ini menjadi tempat nyaman kini seperti neraka. Nyonya Kim dapat merasakan itu. Putranya tengah menderita.

Nyonya Kim terdiam sembari meremas sisi nampan yang dibawanya, berisi semangkuk nasi dan beberapa makanan bergizi sebagai teman.

Rasa khawatir menjalar. Menatap nanar pintu kamar kokoh di depannya. Jongin sudah 2 hari tidak makan apa-apa, setiap kali dibawakan makan, yang ia lakukan adalah menolak. Menatap kosong, bahkan enggan mengatakan apapun. Mulutnya seolah terkunci.

Nyonya Kim melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Jongin dengan perlahan setelah pintu dibukakan.

Sinar matanya meredup didampingi helaan nafas sangat berat.

Lagi... Jongin masih duduk didekat jendela seperti sebelumnya.

Miris-

Nyonya Kim menghampiri putranya, menenteng nampannya. Mencoba membujuk anak itu untuk makan setidaknya sesuap.

Namun, hanya gelengan lemah dengan pandangan kosong yang kembali didapat.

"Kau harus makan, sayang. Kau bisa sakit." Ucap Nyonya Kim penuh kelembutan. Lagi, Jongin menggeleng.

"Eomma mohon, makan sesuap saja tidak apa-apa," sang ibu menatap prihatin, "atau setidaknya minumlah susunya."

Kembali, Jongin menggeleng. Bahkan tak mengalihkan pandangan dari luar.

Seburuk ini kah? Mengapa harus seperti ini? Jongin... sayangku... -Nyonya Kim membatin.

Jari telunjuk Jongin bergerak perlahan, menempel pada jendela, menunjuk Sehun yang tengah memijit kakinya yang keram. Sementara air mata Jongin kembali menganak sungai pada pipi yang mulai tirus itu.

Nyonya Kim bergeming, mengamati putranya dalam diam. Sungguh ia tidak tega. Putra tersayangnya seperti kehilangan nyawa. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar penderitaan Jongin berakhir? Akan Nyonya Kim lakukan!

Air mata ikut mengalir lambat dari pelupuk mata sang ibu. Merasakan bagaimana sakit dan frustasinya Jongin saat ini.

Jongin perlahan bangkit, berjalan terseok, mengobrak-abrik laci meja belajarnya, mengambil buku gambar berukuran A3 dan spidol besar. Kemudian kembali ketempat semula.

Tangannya bergerak menuliskan serangkaian kata berukuran cukup besar. Kemudian mengetuk jendela agak keras.

Dada Nyonya Kim semakin sesak ketika melihat apa yang Jongin tuliskan. Ia menangis dengan isakan tercekat.

.

.

.

Tuan Kim bergeming, menatap pemandangan miris antara 2 orang itu, istri dan putranya. Hatinya bergetar, keadaan putranya sangat tidak karuan. Dalam hati, rasa bersalah menyeruak menghujam. Seperti anak panah yang meluncur, menancap tepat pada titik tengah tameng keangkuhannya..

Sehun-...

Sehun masih kekeuh berlutut didepan rumahnya meski hujan salju lebat.

Rasanya-...

Bersalah...

.

.

.

Sehun mendongak kearah jendela kamar Jongin, setelah samar-samar ia mendengar suara ketukan.

Sehun menangkap Jongin dengan bekas air mata yang mengering dibalik jendela. Anak itu memperlihatkan sebuah buku gambar berisi serangkaian kata.

'Kau harus pulang. Nanti kau sakit'

Sehun tersenyum kecil sembari menggeleng. Dapat ia lihat samar air mata Jongin kembali mengalir sembari menulis pada lembar baru. Hati Sehun mencelos sakit melihat wajah sedih Jongin. Rasanya ada yang meremat kuat dadanya.

'Kumohon. Kau kedinginan, Sehun. Pulanglah. Tidak perlu seperti ini. Kita bisa mencoba cara lain.'

Sehun kembali tersenyum, tepatnya ia berusaha menenangkan malaikatnya itu.

Dalam hati Sehun tercenung, cara lain seperti apa?

Pikiran Sehun kosong. Tak dapat berpikir apapun saat ini. Yang melintas hanya cara ini.

Air mata Jongin semakin deras mengalir.

'Aku mencintaimu...' kalimat terakhir yang Jongin tulis sebelum jemarinya meremat kaca jendela, yang sebenarnya sia-sia.

Kalimat itu... kalimat pendek nan sederhana yang membuat semangat Sehun kembali berada di puncak teratas. menguatkannya. Yang membujuknya agar tidak menyerah.

Ya... dia harus berjuang.

Biarlah salju yang menjadi saksi bisu atas perjuangan cintanya.

Biarlah salju yang menemaninya untuk mempertahankan cintanya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, Nyonya Kim berjalan mengendap menuju halaman rumahnya sembari membawa sebuah selimut tebal dan secangkir coklat hangat.

Menghampiri tubuh Sehun yang menunduk dan menggigil.

"Sehun," panggil Nyonya Kim berbisik.

"Bibi," sahut Sehun lirih dan... lemah.

Nyonya Kim segera memakaikan selimut yang dibawanya pada tubuh Sehun, meski tak pelak raut khawatir menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Kemudian menyodorkan secangkir coklat hangat pada Sehun, "cepat minum ini sebelum suamiku melihatku"

Sehun menerimanya dan segera meneguknya.

.

.

.

"Yuri," sebuah suara baritone menginterupsi Nyonya Kim yang tengah mengendap seperti pencuri. Tubuh itu seketika mematung dengan sebuah mug dalam genggaman.

"Bisa jelaskan?" Suara sang suami terdengar rendah, menuntut penuh intimidasi.

"A-aku hanya-" Nyonya Kim terbata, gugup.

"Kau juga ingin melawanku seperti putra kurang ajarmu itu?!"

Nyonya Kim melotot tak terima mendengar kalimat kurang sopan meluncur bebas dari mulut suaminya.

"Dia juga putramu!" Desisnya. "Tidak bisakah kau memberikan pengampuan? Apa kau tak memiliki perasaan, hah? Mereka menderita. Kau tidak kasihan pada putramu sendiri?! Putra semata wayangmu!"

"Justru karna itu, aku ingin yang terbaik!"

"Kau pikir ini terbaik? Dengan membuat Jongin menderita? Frustasi seperti tubuh tanpa jasad?! Tidak sadarkah kau, kau telah merenggut dunia indahnya! Oh Sehun adalah dunianya!"

"Kau ini tahu apa, hah?!"

"Aku tahu! Dia anak yang kulahirkan sendiri! Dari rahimku! Seharusnya kau mengerti karna dia juga dari darah dagingmu!" Nyonya Kim berseru. "Kau kejam, Jong Woon! Bahkan pada anakmu sendiri. Jongin masih kecil! Kau sadar itu?! Dia akan sangat tertekan!" Nafasnya menderu, "Aku hanya minta segera hentikan ini semua. Jika tidak, aku bisa membawa lari Jongin, pulang kerumah orang tuaku! Bersama Sehun juga!" Setelahnya Nyonya Kim berlalu, meninggalkan Jong Woon yang mematung.

.

.

.

Hari ketiga...

Jong Woon menatap nanar tubuh Jongin yang meringkuk, memeluk lutut, sembari memperhatikan Sehun diluar sana.

Ia menghampiri tubuh yang terlihat kurus itu, kemudian berjongkok didekatnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat mengelus kepala Jongin pelan, dengan tatapan bersalah.

Jongin menoleh, menatap ayahnya sendu. Dapat Jong Woon lihat pancaran mata itu tak secerah biasanya, meredup kelam bagai tanpa nyawa. Membuat perasaan bersalah semakin kuat berusaha menghancurkan tameng keangkuhannya, yang mungkin sebenarnya sudah hancur separuhnya.

"Pergilah," ucap Jong Woon pelan. Sedangkan Jongin diam, tidak mengerti. "Pergilah temui Sehun," lanjutnya. Sembari melayangkan kecupan sayang bercampur rasa bersalahnya pada dahi Jongin. "Ayah merestui kalian. Keluarlah dan bawa Sehun masuk."

"Hiks- a-ayah hiks-"

Brukk...

Jongin menerjang kuat tubuh ayahnya, memeluknya begitu erat. Menyampaikan perasaan bahagia bercampur harunya.

"Maafkan ayah, Jongin, ayah menyesal." Jong Woon merengkuh tubuh kecil anaknya tak kalah erat.

"Terima kasih, ayah. Terima kasih..."

"Cepat kau temui Sehun..."

Dan dengan itu Jongin melepas pelukannya, berlari tergesa melewati ibunya yang terharu. Menuju Oh Sehun. Iya, Oh Sehun!

Nyonya Kim menatap Jong Woon dengan air mata bahagianya. Mendekati Jong Woon cepat, memeluknya hangat.

"Kuharap keputusan finalku ini adalah yang terbaik untuk anak semata wayang kita," ucap Jong Woon membalas pelukan istrinya.

.

.

.

Sehun terkesiap menatap pintu kediaman Kim terbuka lebar. Disana, berdirilah seorang anak yang tengah memandangnya dengan tangisan bahagia. Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. Sosok yang telah ia perjuangkan cintanya.

Kim Jongin-...

Berlari cepat menghampirinya. Menubruknya hingga jatuh terduduk. Memeluknya sangat sangat erat. Menyiratkan kelegaan luar biasa sembari berseru...

"Ayah merestui kita! Ayah merestui kita, Sehun! Kita akan bersama selamanya!"

Dengan itu, setitik air lolos dari pelupuk mata sipit Sehun. Merengkuh tubuh itu tak kalah erat, mengecupi puncak kepala itu, sembari mengucap syukur dalam hatinya. Tetap bertahan dengan pelukan itu untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

Benar kah? Ini tidak mimpi 'kan?

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun! Sangat mencintaimu!" Ujar Jongin lagi.

Sehun merenggangkan pelukan mereka, membelai pipi tirus Jongin dengan sangat lembut.

Sehun menarik dagu Jongin lembut, mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap manik favoritenya yang kini kembali 'hidup' dengan dalam, dengan derai air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk masing-masing.

Mata keduanya terpejam ketika bibir itu menyatu. Menyalurkan berbagai macam perasaan keduanya yang membuat air mata semakin deras mengalir.

Kelegaan, bahagia, dan haru, bercampur menjadi satu dalam ciuman terpagut lembut dibawah rinai salju.

"Akhirnya, semua ini tidak sia-sia," Sehun berujar lirih dengan sesuatu yang terasa berat menimpa kepalanya, dingin yang amat luar biasa menjalar serasa menusuk tulang. Dalam pandangan kaburnya, ia samar melihat senyum Jongin mengembang, ia pun ikut tersenyum.

"Aku-... mencintaimu.., Kim Jongin..."

Brukk!

Tubuh itu terhuyung ke arah Jongin diiringi mata yang semakin menutup, hilang kesadaran. Sehun pingsan.

"Ya Tuhan! Sehun! Sehun!" Jongin menangkap tubuh Sehun sigap. Ditatapnya wajah pucat itu. Betapa ia terkejut mendapati bibir Sehun membiru, dan kulit yang semakin pucat. "Tolong! Ayah! Ibu! Tolong!"

*** Boy In Luv ***

Kedua orang tua Jongin beserta E-Co sedang berada di ruang dokter, mejelaskan keadaan Sehun, sedangkan Jongin dan Baekhyun, berada di dalam kamar rawat Sehun. dan E-Co yang beberapa saat lalu mendapat telepon dari Jongin.

"Jadi begini, tuan Oh Sehun, menderita _Hipotermi Primer_, karena sebelumnya pasien tidak pernah memiliki riwayat penyakit _Hipotermia._ ini terjadi akibat paparan udara dingin secara langsung. Dan ini sudah berada di tahap sedang, yang mana suhu tubuh terakhir saat kami check menunjukkan 30 derajat celcius. Jika kurang dari itu, kami khawatir tak dapat menolongnya, dan beruntung ia segera dibawa kemari, sekarang kami telah melakukan _Rewarming_ aktif maupun pasif kepada pasien, kami akan selalu mengecek keadaan tuan Oh, karena ia masih sangat rentan terhadap _Fibrilasi Ventrikular_ atau sebut saja kekacaun detak jantung pasien." Ucap sang dokter panjang lebar.

"Kemungkinan kesembuhannya bagaimana..?" E-Co angkat bicara

"Kami tidak bisa menentukan itu, kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk Tuan Oh.."

.

.

.

.

Di ruangan yang terasa panas dan pengap Jongin masih menggenggam erat tangan Sehun yang sedingin es, dengan keadaan Sehun yang masih belum sadar, alat bantu oksigen dan alat ECG (Electrocardiography) yang menampakkan lemahnya detak jantung Sehun, selang infus yang menancap di kedua lengannya, beserta selimut tebal membalut seluruh tubuhnya, suhu ruangan yang sengaja dinaikkan, agar suhu tubuh Sehun segera naik.

Baekhyun menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang tengah menitikkan airmatanya "Tenanglah, Sehun pasti kembali untukmu.."

'Cklek'

"Pulanglah, biar aku yang menemani Sehun.., istirahatkan tubuhmu Jongin.." ucap E-Co sesaat setelah memasuki kamar perawatan Sehun bersama kedua orangtua Jongin.

"Tidak hyung, biar aku yang menjaganya.."

"Kau tak memikirkan ujian sekolahmu..? kudengar kau tak masuk sekolah dari awal insiden hingga hari ini... kau tak perlu khawatir, Sehun akan baik-baik saja..dan aku pikir, Sehun juga akan senang melihatmu lulus dengan nilai sempurna, Jongin.."

Jongin berpikir sejenak, lalu melepas genggaman tangannya di tangan Sehun.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang, aku akan mendapat nilai kelulusan sempurna untuknya.."

E-Co, Baekhyun serta kedua orang tua Jongin tersenyum melihat kilatan semangat yang tercetak diwajah Jongin.

"Kau bisa mengunjunginya sesekali, dan kupastikan jika dia sembuh akan ada banyak waktu untukmu.." janji E-Co.

"Benarkah itu hyung..?" tanya Jongin yang mendapat anggukkan dari E-Co.

"Ne..pulanglah bersama Baekhyun dan orang tuamu.."

"Baiklah...tolong jaga Sehun untukku.."

"Pasti.."

Jongin, Baekhyun, beserta kedua orang tua Jongin keluar dari ruangan, yang sebelumya Jongin mengecup dahi Sehun dengan harapan penuh, agar ia segera sembuh.

.

"Kau dengar itu.. segera sadar Oh Sehun..."

'pippip..pip..pippip..pippip..pippip..piip..piiiip..' Alat ECG yang terpasang di tubuh Sehun menunjukkan reaksi jantungnya yang tak beraturan, E-Co yang kala itu memperhatikan Sehun, panik dan segera memencet emergency bell.

"Sial, kau jangan mati bodoh.." umpat E-Co yang sedang panik sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun yang sedingin es, menunggu dokter datang dan melihat layar ECG yang masih menunjukkan ketidak teraturan detak jantung Sehun yang semakin melemah.

'Cklek'

"Apa yang terja- ya Tuhan, Tuan Oh!" sang dokter dan suster yang baru saja memasuki kamar Sehun sedikit memekik panik saat melihat layar ECG yang menghubungkan langsung di tubuh Sehun. Melihat suhu tubuh, tekanan darah, dan detak jantung Sehun yang semakin menurun, dokter segera melakukan penanganan darurat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bertahanlah Sehun.. Kumohon, Tuhan selamatkan Sahabatku.." gumam E-Co berdoa disela kekhawatirannya.

*** Boy In Luv ***

_**Awal Musim Semi sebulan setelah kelulusan Jongin.**_

.

.

"Aku pulaang.." teriak Jongin saat memasuki rumahnya bersama dengan pemuda berkulit pale berjalan di belakangnya yang telah sembuh total dan baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit sebulan yang lalu.

"Selamat datang..bagaiamana hasilnya..?" tanya nyonya Kim sesaat setelah keluar dari dapur sembari melepas celemek di tubuhnya.

"Aku lolos Eommaa... aku masuk ke SOPA High School.." ucap Jongin girang sambil melambai-lambaikan kertas kelulusannya memasuki sekolah elit dan hanya murid tertentu yang dapat masuk ke sekolah itu.

"Jika bukan karena kau mendapat les privat khusus dari Oh Sehun, mungkin kau akan kesulitan masuk kesana Kim Jongin.." ejek sang Eomma

"Aku juga dibantu oleh E-Co saat memberi les kepada Jongin.., dan kurasa E-Co yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk memberi les kepada Jongin dan Baekhyun.." ucap Sehun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ehem...itu memang benar..dan kurasa E-Co hyung jauh lebih pintar darinya Eomma.."

"Haha..kalian ini, sudah Jongin, kau segera mandi dan makan malam bersama kami.."

"Baik Eomma.." ujar Jongin, kemudian berlalu kearah kamarnya

"Kemarilah Sehun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.." ucap nyonya Kim memberi isyarat untuk Sehun mengikutinya kearah meja makan.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah banyak membantu dan berkorban untuk Jongin.." ucap nyonya Kim sesaat setelah duduk di kursi, diikuti Sehun yang duduk di samping nyonya Kim.

"Sudah seharusnya aku melakukan itu.." nyonya Kim seketika memeluk hangat tubuh pemuda pale itu.

"Kau tahu.., aku sangat berharap kau segera menjadi menjadi menantuku..dan mendengarmu memanggilku dengan sebutan Eomma.." ucap nyonya Kim disela pelukannya kepada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum sembari memejamkan kedua matanya, ia merasakan kembali hangatnya pelukan seorang ibu, dan ini sama seperti saat ia mendapat pelukan dari ibu kandungnya dulu saat ia masih sangat kecil. Pelukan kasih sayang.

"Akan kuusahakan secepatnya.. Eom-ma.."

*** Boy In Luv ***

_**Awal musim semi setahun kemudian..**_

.

.

Sehun masih sibuk melepas atribut pernikahannya dalam kamar besar yang kini tidak lagi ia tempati sendirian. Tentu kamar ini akan ia tempati bersama namja yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya hari ini, yeah hari ini, yang beberapa jam lalu mereka mengikrar janji suci didepan pendeta dengan disaksikan para tamu undangan. Yang mana sekarang sang pendamping hidupnya kini tengah mandi, dan Sehun menunggu giliran. Ahh... dimasa pacaran dan bertunangan mereka melakukan hal rutin seperti tidur dan mandi sendiri-sendiri. Tapi sekarang semua menjadi satu. Satu untuk berdua. Rumah, kamar mandi, almari, dan ranjang-

Sing...

Tunggu-

IYA RANJANG!

Sehun tersenyum aneh. Apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun!

Ceklek!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka membuat fokus Sehun teralihkan. Menampilkan tubuh yang kini sudah lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya meski tak menyamai tinggi Sehun, dalam balutan bathrobe putih. Sehun terpana. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun mendapati Jongin seperti ini. Lekuk pinggang yang tercetak karna tali bathrobe yang melingkar, dada tan yang terekspos, rambut basah yang airnya masih sedikit menetes, dan wajah smexy itu. Err... Kim Jongin...

"Aku sudah selesai, Hun." Suara berat Jongin membuyarkan fantasy liar di otak Sehun.

"Hm..." Gumam Sehun mengontrol mimik wajahnya agar tetap tenang, tanpa mengalihan pandangan dari sosok Jongin yang kini berjalan membuka lemari, berniat memilih pakain.

Sehun tergelak. Artinya... Jongin akan mengganti bajunya. Di depan matanya!

Sehun tetap menatap intens Jongin yang kini memakai celananya tanpa melepas bathrobe putih itu.

Mata Sehun semakin tidak mau mengalihkan tatapannya ketika seperti slow motion tangan Jongin bergerak melepas bathrobenya dan melemparkannya asal ke kasur. Menampilkan tubuh tan ramping tanpa atasan. Tubuh yang masih nampak sedikit basah dan terlihat segar. Kemudian jemari lentik yang mengacak-acak rambut basahnya. Sungguh dimata Sehun, istrinya terlihat erotis, sexy dan menggoda. Sehun benar-benar memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh itu. Bahkan ia nampak kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat tubuh topless Jongin. Karna selama ini Jongin selalu memakai pakaian sopan meski bersamanya.

Grep!

Gerakan tangan Jongin terhenti disaat ia menarik keluar baju yang terlipat rapi dilemari, ketika tangan kekar Sehun menggenggam tangannya. Jongin mematung ketika Sehun mengembalikan kaos yang ia ambil ketempat semula. Tubuhnya meremang ketika nafas hangat Sehun berhembus pelan menerpa lehernya dari belakang. Sesuatu seperti menyengat tubuhnya. Sehun kembali menggenggam tangan Jongin yang masih menggantung di udara. Menuntunnya perlahan menyentuh perut Jongin alih-alih memeluk Jongin dari belakang, dan mencium leher jenjang Jongin lama.

Tubuh Jongin bergetar ketika Sehun mulai berani menjilat area lehernya, menghisap-hisap kecil dan menciptakan tanda kemerahan disertai telapak tangan lebar Sehun yang mengusap-usap perut datarnya dengan gerakan perlahan. Sungguh ini baru pertama kalinya Jongin diperlakukan -disentuh- Sehun seperti ini. Biasanya hanya kecupan ringan di pipi, atau lumatan kecil dibibir. Sialnya, area leher dan belakang telinga adalah bagian paling sensitif milik Jongin, dan kini pemuda pale dibelakangnya ini tengah menjilati area itu dengan sensual.

"S-Sehun-hhh..." Jongin berusaha berkata.

"Hm?"

"J-jangan-ahh..." Jongin tercekat dalam desahannya ketika Sehun melumat cuping telinga Jongin dengan lembut.

"Kita sudah menikah, Sayang. Ini sah... aku... menginginkanmu. So damn sexy!" Sehun mendesis rendah ditelinga Jongin. Membuat mata Jongin membulat seketika, horror.

"Huwaaa..." Pekiknya seraya membebaskan dirinya paksa dari lengan kekar Sehun, berlari menuju pintu kamar.

Ceklek! Ceklek! Ceklek!

Terdengar suara kenop pintu yang diputar tidak sabar, serta tubuh Jongin yang mencoba mendorong-dorong pintu. Ia ingin melarikan diri!

"Kenapa tidak terbuka!" Ujarnya gusar. Sementara Sehun berjalan mendekat dengan alis bertaut bingung.

"Ayolah! Ayolah!" Jongin semakin gusar.

Sret!

Tubuh Jongin ditarik paksa oleh Sehun. Memaksanya menjauhi pintu berbahan mahogani itu. Memeluknya erat agar Jongin tidak lari lagi. Memenjarakan Jongin dalam sebuah tatapan lembut seorang Oh Sehun.

Jongin terdiam menatap manik legam itu. Tubuhnya seolah membeku ketika jemari Sehun membelai sebelah pipinya lembut. Sebelum akhirnya belaian itu jatuh pada dagunya disertai wajah Sehun yang menunduk, bergerak maju semakin dekat hingga nafas mereka saling berbenturan. Jongin terhanyut oleh mata legam itu, hingga perlahan ia pasrah. Seolah tahu apa yang diinginkan sang suami, Jongin memejamkan matanya seiring bibir tipis yang menyapu telak bibir tebalnya. Melumatnya dengan irama yang sangat pelan dan sensual.

Jongin perlahan mengalungkan tangannya pada tengkuk Sehun dan memiringkan kepalanya tanpa sadar ketika ia mulai terbawa dalam rythme Sehun. Seolah lupa bahwa ia akan melarikan diri beberapa menit lalu. Membuka mulutnya memberi akses lebih pada Sehun untuk menjelajah lebih dalam.

"Umhh..." Desahan lirih Jongin terlantun ketika Sehun membelit lidahnya, menghisap-hisap pelan hingga setetes saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Jongin dan menyusuri hingga leher tan nya.

Sehun menggendong tubuh topless Jongin bridal dan menghempaskannya ke ranjang king size-nya tanpa melepaskankan tautan bibir mereka. Tubuhnya perlahan menindih badan Jongin dengan lidah yang kini beradu.

Setelah dirasa Jongin kehabisan oksigen, Sehun mundur dan menatap wajah memerah milik Jongin intens.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Jongin membuang muka.

"Kau... begitu cantik, Sayang." Ujarnya lirih.

"Aku pri-ahmmh." Pemrotesan Jongin berakhir dengan desahan lirih ketika Sehun dengan sengaja melumat telinga Jongin, kemudian turun menjilat leher Jongin. Membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan disana. Sebelum akhirnya kembali melumat bibir merah Jongin, dan tangannya meremas-remas dada rata Jongin. Sungguh Jongin terbuai dan ingin lebih dari ini. Maka ia menggerakan tangannya untuk mengusak-usak rambut Sehun dan sedikit menekannya, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ceklek! Sreet!

"Mmhh..."

"Ya Tuhan! Maafkan Eomma!"

BLAM!

Hening...

Aktivitas 2 pemuda itu seketika terhenti. Sama-sama menatap bodoh dengan wajah merah padam pada daun pintu yang baru saja dibuka dan ditutup kembali oleh seseorang yang sangat familiar. IBU JONGIN!

Apa Nyonya Kim melihat adegan Sehun yang sedang mencumbu Jongin tadi? Cepat katakan!

Sehun mengerang frustasi atas insiden tak terduga barusan. Ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh topless Jongin. Menyerukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada leher Jongin bermaksud meredam rasa malunya. Sungguh jangan tanyakan seberapa malu dirinya terpergok sedang melakukan yang 'iya-iya' oleh ibu mertuanya. Argh! Jatuh sudah harga diri Sehun. Begitu juga Jongin yang kini memijat keningnya frustasi. Ia juga sangat malu tentu saja. Eh tunggu-

"Bukankah pintunya terkunci?" -karena Jongin tadi tidak bisa membukanya.

"Kau salah arah membukanya, Bodoh!" Sehun semakin mengerang keras.

"Apa?!" Jongin langsung menatap horor suaminya yang masih menyembunyikan wajah dilehernya dalam-dalam. Tangannya menjambaki rambutnya sendiri merutuki kebodohannya.

Astaga! JADI PINTU ITU SEHARUSNYA DI GESER BUKAN DITARIK ATAU DIDORONG? Mengapa Jongin bisa lupa itu!

"Semua ini salahmu!" Pekik Jongin.

"Kenapa aku?!" Sehun tidak terima.

"Seharusnya kau kunci pintunya!"

"Kau yang terlalu bodoh!"

"Argh!"

"Salahkan tubuhmu yang keterlaluan!"

"Dasar mesum! Pokoknya semua salahmu!"

"Berisik!"

"Ibuuuu!"

.

.

.

"Mereka..." Sementara itu Nyonya Kim memasang mata melotot kaget setelah menutup pintu kamar kemudian melangkah cepat meninggalkan area itu sembari tersenyum misterius.

"Hoho, menantuku bertindak cepat rupanya." Ia terkekeh geli.

"Ya Tuhan, mungkin ini konyol karena Jongin pria. Tapi, kumohon berikan kami cucu laki-laki."

GOD!

**END!**

.

.

.

**THIS IS END hahaha...**

.

.

Akhirnyaa...akhirnyaa..prequel ini end...ya Tuhan..terima kasih... XD

Dan terim kasih untuk reader yang setia menunggu ff ini terbit.. XD

Maap ya, buat AL yang harusnya malam tahun baru d pos, malah sekarang baru d pos, apalagi tadi saya pake acara sakit segala.. tapi gegara tuh sakit otak saya jadi rada encer..hahaha... xD /soalnya, biasanya saya selalu buntu buat nerusinnya..makasi buat yang nyemangatin kita... khamsahamnida.. /deep bow

Dan utang kita tggal bberapa story yah... yeah..semoga cepet kelar deh... karena ini juga dalam tahap pengerjaan...

Thanks for u all...


End file.
